Words Have Meaning, Names Have Power
by bad2wolf2mcgee
Summary: What happens after the lights go down on 'What's in a Name? These drabbles and extra stories that just didn't fit in may give you an idea.  But why don't you have a go at writing some 'Winter fic's',? I'd love to see them :D
1. Trust Issues

Winter stormed back into the Hub. How could he? She thought they were friends, friends told each other stuff. Crushes, funny stories, immortality status. Pip jumped onto her shoulder as she grabbed a hair band and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She entered the shooting range and pulled off her jacket. Pip scampered over to the wall and pulled the sword from the wall, dragging it over to her before heading for the table to sit in safety.

A brief warm up led on to her normal routine but it was no good. She was angry, she needed an opponent, someone to fight back. With a scream of frustration she span around and brought the sword crashing down. A loud clang reverberated around the cavernous room as metal hit metal. 'Nemo.' Jack pulled back his weapon and relaxed a little as her heavy breathing caught. Suddenly her brain sparked into action and she thrust the sword towards him. He looked surprised but brought his own up to meet hers. She'd found her partner.

The furious glare she had fixed him with worried him. She hadn't been this angry for a long while, no amount of lollies would fix this, he'd have to talk it out. Her blows were more frantic than usual, less thought out. They were easier to foresee but more forceful so harder to fend of. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her face contorted with rage and sadness. He was tired of this and she looked ready to faint so he ended it. He grassed her sword at the hilt and dropped his own, taking her hand in his and forcing her into the wall. 'I'm sorry.' She seemed to crumble, tears formed in her eyes and he moved his hands to her waist to stop her sliding to the floor.

'You can't die.' She repeated quietly, so quietly he only just heard it.

'no.' she took in a shaky breath and steadied herself. Out of courtesy he let go of her waist and backed off a little. Without another word Winter picked up her sword and replaced it in the scabbard on the wall before turning to leave. 'Please talk to me.' She turned on her heel and clenched her jaw.

'Like what?' she shouted, 'Oh that's fine, Jack. All those times I've worried about you not coming back, all those times I've talked to you about how I was scared of having to cope without you! You had so many chances to tell me and you let me suffer! I never expected you to tell me everything, God knows I haven't, but something like that?' she shook her head, 'I'll talk to you again when you give me reason to trust you again.' Jack flinched at her words and watched her go. He looked at the monkey on the table and sat next to him.

'Yet again I screw up trying not to screw up. When am I gonna get it right Pip?' He looked down at the capuchin who was picking tiny particles of dirt from him stomach hair. The little creature looked up at him at his name and stared blankly. 'yeah that's what I thought.'


	2. Pizza

**This wasn't a prompt, but I was reading the first episode and wondered why (other than the fact I don't like it) Winter argued with Owen about the Pizza.**

**Hope you like, remember to give me any ideas you have :)**

The stand off had been going on for at least 10 minutes now. Owen stood at one side of the board, Winter at the other. A pizza box in the middle. Jack stood at the head of the table trying to keep them civil. 'It's disgusting.' Winter told him. 'Pizza is a savoury dish, you put cheese on it, tomatoes, mushrooms, meat. You do not start sprinkling deserts on top.' Owen sniffed and broke in.

'They wouldn't sell it if people didn't buy it, therefore it's not disgusting because a large majority of people must agree with me.' He told her.

'How would you like it if I just dolloped some ice-cream on top of it then.' She fought back, he pulled a disgusted face.

'That's just wrong.'

'Exactly, you don't mix puddings with main courses. Pineapple belongs in ice-cream not pizza. And especially not with ham!'

'What's wrong with ham?' Owen exclaimed, his voice raising as he waved his hands in the air in frustration.

'Nothing, but it doesn't go with pineapple.' He shook his head.

'You just don't have taste.' Winter grinned.

'Oh really?' she asked, trying to hide the smirk.

'Yeah, really. Anyone who can't see the benefits of pineapple to a good Pizza obviously has no taste and should be put out of their misery. They must be majorly defective in some way. Possibly a brain malfunction. Now I don't agree with institutionalisation, I prefer to put poor miserable sods like that out of their misery.' Winter grinned in triumph and looked around the conference room.

'Hands up everyone who doesn't think pineapple does anything good to Pizza.' Ianto's hand shot up, Tosh was more timid but her hand still went up, even Suzie had, without, looking up from the file in her hand, lazily lifted the other. Winter looked pointedly at Jack and he glanced over at Owen before shrugging and raising his hand to the ceiling. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'No taste?' he asked.

'Majorly defective?' Tosh repeated quietly.

'Brain malfunction?' Suzie flipped her file shut to glare at Owen.

'Poor miserable sods?' Jack joined in. Winter grinned at Owen who leant forward on the table and shook his head in defeat.

'Nutters.'


	3. Toshiko

**Wow! I wasn't expecting such a positive response to these drabbles :) thank you all so much. Especially 'wellofwisdom79' and 'sonotalady' for putting it on their alert lists.**

'**sonotalady': I really can't stand Pineapple on pizza but my sister and my best friend love it so I really wanted to fight my corner :) it's nice to know that I'm not the only one. As for Pip I think people underestimate how smart he really is. There is a copy somewhere of how Pip came to be from his point of view but it seems to be lost in space and time. I think you'll enjoy it when I find/re-write it. Ohhh scratch that! I found it :) you have to wait though hee hee. Thanks for your constant reviews they're really helpful and they really keep me going :D**

**Toshiko**

'Here you go Shortie.' Owen plonked a large stack of paper on Winter's desk and stood back to survey his work. She looked up from the book in her hands.

'And what am I meant to do with all of this?' he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

'Type it up.' She gave his retreating form an odd look and put her book down to examine the pile. Case notes. Case notes from 2 weeks ago, about the time she'd joined. She flicked through and then sat back. What did he mean type it up? 'Type' wasn't an action it was aid to describing things. She concentrated on her memories from the past few days, someone must have used the phrase before… Suzie! Three days ago. She'd turned the Computer on and … who was she kidding she had no clue what she was doing, she'd only seen computers in shops when she was on the street. How the hell did she turn it on?

'Would you like some help.' She looked up into Toshiko's wide eyes. The stubborn half of her personality screamed for her to say no and work it out for herself but she knew that would get her no where. So timidly she nodded. It was obviously the right answer because Tosh's face lit up and she pulled a chair up.

As it turned out Toshiko was a fantastic teacher, patient and not condescending towards her terribly naive student. They worked together, Toshiko reading and Winter slowly typing every word she said. Finally they were finished and both sat back to survey their work.

'How did you get into this then?' Winter asked after a pause. Tosh seemed to tense up a little but she answered none the less.

'I had a problem with some technology and Jack needed someone good with that sort of thing.' Winter smiled.

'Ah so you're a genius then.' Toshiko blushed and looked away, 'I'll take that as a yes.' The older woman giggled then got up to do some of her own work. 'Thanks,' Winter called out quietly, 'for, you know, helping me.' Tosh smiled back at her embarrassed and nodded, wrapping her arms around the folders in her hands.

'anytime.' Winter watched her go and began browsing through the internet, Toshiko was the quiet member of the team and like Suzie, Winter had spent very little time with her but unlike Suzie she felt that Toshiko had helped her more that anyone in Torchwood so far, she had helped her inch just that little bit closer to being normal, and up to date with the people around her. And for that she could never thank the quiet woman enough.

**Hope you liked it, it was pretty difficult to write because Tosh is such a private person and despite having several episodes dedicated to her, I feel that she's one of the members of Torchwood we know the least about. **


	4. Whatever Happened To Ben?

**Alright so this was the first one I actually wrote. It's my take on the darker side of Torchwood and closes a storyline that I was just going to leave but it seemed very messy so closing it was necessary.**

**Thank you 'sashaxh', for adding this to your favourites and alerts :) hope you like it.**

'**sonotalady': Don't worry with the way this is going there should be some Pip soon, just not their first meeting. I'll give you a little snippet of info though (there's a whole chunk from Pip's POV! Just for you :D personally I get far too attached to my characters, I can't bear to kill them off or hurt :( I guess sometimes it just has to be done. *sigh* not this guy though, he was a right nasty piece of work…**

Hush reigned over the cavernous rooms. Somewhere up above a pen rolled to the floor, but in the silence it sounded like thunder, all the more for the dim lights that cast horrific shadows. Shadows that curved and contorted across the walls with monstrous size and impossible definition. You could almost feel the leering things as their blacked out eyes glared at you through the dark. Of course they were glaring at something. It, sat in the corner in a puddle of rain water that had slowly dripped from It's clothes. It shivered pathetically in the cold, the heating had been purposefully switched off to let It suffer.

_This was not what Torchwood was about._

Jack turned from the room and It. He paced up towards the bathrooms and joined his team, their matching expressions harsh and grave. Without a word Gwen nodded and pulled Tosh and Owen out of the room to tend to It. 'Jack?' the sound broke the silence harshly, it was hoarse and angry with a hint of remorse. He looked deep into Ianto's eyes and gave him a silent answer.

_This was not what Torchwood was about._

Jack's fears and doubts filled his mind, nothing should be able to treat something like they treated It. Ianto's eyes spoke back to him, asking the question he had been repeating to himself since they had planned to pick It up. A question that permeated every thought as he mentally tortured It into submission.

_Not even for her?_

It should suffer! It should! But… Ianto seemed to bristle, almost growl at that thought. Jack reached forward but he flinched back. 'Ianto.' The younger man softened to his advances and allowed himself to be pulled into a crushing embrace that spoke of their mutual loss, 'we can't.' Young eyes met Old and the question repeated itself.

_Not even for her?_

That night It was sent to a high risk UNIT facility. Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Peregrine watched through the pouring rain as the van flickered out of sight. It was gone, they had done their duty. And yet still Jack was unsure of his actions, It was still only a child, a boy who had made the wrong friends and the wrong choices. He briefly wondered if he should stop the van, call it off and let It go. But turning he looked into the eyes of his team and saw things from their view.

_This was not what Torchwood was about. _

_Not even for her?_

It, was never seen again.


	5. It's a what?

**I must admit, I quite enjoyed writing this one, especially the end. I like how Naïve she is about certain things. Anyway… **

The hub lights were dim as Winter crept towards the kitchen. Jack was out with the team on a recovery but she'd been feeling faint this morning so he'd banned her from leaving. Needless to say she was pissed with him.

With a hand on the counter and a quick leap, she made it onto the counter top and stretched up to reach the tin at the top. She'd seen Ianto with it earlier and the craving had been itching at her ever since. That niggling feeling when you just want a taste of the smooth cocoa and milk. The tin opened with a snap and she pulled out a bar of Dairy Milk Chocolate. She smiled and hopped off the counter. Jack couldn't complain, he'd said she could help herself to anything she fancied and if the chocolate was really that important it wouldn't take long to hop out across the plaza and buy some more. Pushing the tin to the back of the counter top she took the bar of heaven into the main hub and placed it between her teeth. The newly installed ropes were strong and rough beneath her hands and bare feet as she climbed to the third level.

She'd been here a few weeks now and yet she still couldn't get over the wonder of the place. The idea that only a few feet stood between the people walking naïvely across Cardiff and the cavernous rooms of the Torchwood institute. She stripped the chocolate of its wrapper and sat against the back wall before tucking in. Her eyes closed of their own accord and she smiled with pleasure. The breeze through her hair was gorgeous. Wait? Breeze? There was no breeze in the hub.

Winter's violet eyes snapped open and she screamed in shock. There was a creature in front of her. A huge, strange, scaled creature, flying. With wings like a bat but a sharper head. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. The creature hovered in front of her, blowing her hair back over her shoulders. It seemed to be eyeing up the chocolate. Tentatively, as she had done with dogs for so many years, she stood and picked the bar up. The creature squawked and she jumped at the shrill sound, what the hell was it? With a fearful look around her, hoping for an exit, she broke a piece of chocolate off and flung it as far as she could. The thing disappeared, it swooped around the fountain and must have caught the piece because it reappeared and looked expectantly at her. Or at least, she thought it was expectancy.

She snapped another chunk off and threw it, a little closer this time so she could watch as the graceful beast snapped up the treat and returned to her like an oversized puppy. How on earth did it get in? And what was it, it wasn't like any animal she had ever seen on the street. A mutation? An alien? Well it was Torchwood it would make sense for them to have an alien flying around. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the chocolate was finished. When her fingers met nothing but wrapper her head snapped down to stare at her empty hands and then back up at the hungry beast. It seemed to look between her eyes and the packet before letting out a shrill wail and swooping away to the roof. She watched in wonder as it disappeared into a whole she had never noticed before.

'Winter!' she looked down at the floor where the team had just trooped in drenched in goo. She smirked and slid down to meet Jack. He attempted to hug her and she giggled, escaping his grasp and heading towards the spare storage rooms. He grinned and followed her not caring where she ran he was going to catch her. Finally he had her cornered, she looked like a rabbit caught in its burrow. With a devilish grin he approached her, but at the last second, the panicked look was replaced by a grin of triumph and she span the handle next to her. Jack cried out in shock as water fell on his head, further drenching him and washing the goo away. She pointed up above him and he realised she'd lead him straight to the showers. Carefully she edged around the spray so as not to get herself wet but he refused to be beaten. With a flick he pushed the showerhead to face her. Winter tensed as the water cascaded down her back and screamed in surprise. His booming laugh filled the room as he pulled her back towards him and she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. She spat a little water out and stormed out of the room.

That night she waited until he was asleep and watched as his chest rose and fell. They'd been having so much fun she'd forgotten to tell him about the break in. Did he really need to know about some chocolate loving giant bat that had found a way in? Shaking her head she turned over and settled down to sleep. Even if he did, it could wait until the morning.

**Thank you to sonotalady for putting this on her favourites and reviewing, nice to know you're still enjoying it. :) Sorry for making you sad though. I've gone to an all girls school for the past five years and I was always really confused about Pippi Longstocking's, I'd never heard of her and suddenly I was surrounded by all these girls who wanted to be like her. God I was confused. I'm glad you like Pip because I've made a really important decision about him based on everyone's reviews so it's nice to be reassured in my decision.**


	6. Jack's Back

**I love this one, it may not be the best piece I've ever written, or the longest. But there's something, honest about it. almost like you're watching her realise and yet you look back on what she decided in the end and suddenly it hits you just how painful it was for her to let him go. Well that how I see it anyway.**

Winter first realised she loved Ianto Jones the day Gwen was first mentioned. He'd said two words and she'd fallen in love. 'Jack's back.' Well, it's wasn't the words so much, it was the way he'd said it. The thick welsh accent, the slight smile, the way he gripped the door and poked his head around it rather than walking in. She had smiled in reply because there were just no words for the feelings that had suddenly surged through her. She wanted to scream her adoration from the top of the tallest building she could find but knew full well that if she spoke at that moment it would come out as a blur of embarrassing stuttering. So she kept her tongue firmly behind her teeth.

Ianto disappeared from the room and she relaxed. The bucket of Fish in her hand would only hold her back so with one massive heave she threw the entire contents into the air. The pterodactyl squawked like an oversized bird, in appreciation as she left the room. There was a faint smell of fresh coffee and cologne, something musky and comforting. She took it in and leant against the wall for a second reminding herself that she was most certainly not the sort of girl who fell in love easily, hell, she didn't even make friends easily. Maybe that was why it was always so hard for her when she lost people.

As that thought flittered through her head she had a sudden feeling of regret. For a moment she wished with all her might she hadn't fallen for Ianto, it would just make it harder to lose him. Pulling herself together she shook all thoughts of Ianto out of her head and headed to the higher levels of the hub. After all, Jack was back.

'**1945'****: Thank you :D**

'**sonotalady'****: I knew you'd like that one it was your idea after all if I remember correctly :) it just hit me that growing up on the street she was unlikely to recognise a dinosaur as quickly as most people and I loved the idea of her thinking she'd got some massive piece of news for Jack.**


	7. Owen

**Thank you ****'sevandfred4ever'**** for adding this to your alerts :)**

'**Sonotalady':**** I'm glad you liked the last one, hopefully this lives up to your expectations too.**

Owen's relationship with winter had never been easy. He was rude and sometimes unkind if he was angry. She was stubborn and took insults to heart. The two together created something that could only be likened to a volcano. Spurting fire and clouds of poisonous gases but a strong and unstoppable force. The trust between them hadn't always been there. In fact Winter was willing to bet it appeared over one fateful night.

A night that was warm for Cardiff, so warm that Winter had decided a walk was in order. She left the Hub and sauntered out onto the deserted streets admiring the city as the lights twinkled around her. If she concentrated she could even hear the sea. But there was something else, an argument, a heated argument. Without a thought she edged closer to the sound until after a few minutes she came across a club with a group of men standing outside. They were yelling at someone, and whoever the someone was he appeared to be yelling back in a drunken slur. As the crowd parted a little she caught a glimpse through it and sighed to herself. Owen was waving his arms around, gesturing wildly at a group of girls at the side.

'What? You think you can waltz in and have whichever one of them you want, you think you're a gift from bloody heaven do you? Well I've got news for you mate, she's my girlfriend and you'll treat her with a bit of respect!' Owen slurred something incomprehensible and Winter made her mind up. Jack would not be happy to find himself a team member down in the morning.

Quietly she walked up to the men and slapped Owen's face. He staggered back and the men all looked around surprised. Without much difficulty she switched to a welsh accent and began yelling at Owen.

'What do you think you're playing at? You were supposed to be having dinner with me' mam tonight!' She yelled. The crowd looked on in shock as she continued the exclamation, 'I had to tell her you're sister was taken ill, you just keep fucking me around you stupid bastard. But not any more, no, your taking me home and you're sleeping on the fucking couch for a week, no! A month.' Owen's brow was furrowed in confusion so she grabbed his arm and shoved him forward, 'don't you give me that look, and in the morning you're phoning me' mam and apologising.' The crowd had quietly dispersed to make room for the little domestic and Winter yanked Owen in the opposite direction to the club.

A few streets away he wrenched himself free of her grip.

'What do you think your doing?' He slurred. She growled under her breath and pushed him forward again.

'Keeping you in one piece you moron.' Her English accent returned easily as she looked around her, 'now where do you live?'

'Don't need you…' he groaned.

'Oh right,' she snapped, 'shall I just leave you here then, drunk out of your mind on the side of the road, fine.' She began walking off but he mumbled her name so she turned to face him. He pointed in a direction and she sighed, taking his arm and helping him home.

At the door she pulled the key from his back pocket and let them both in. To her surprise and amusement he instantly stripped off his shirt and chucked it into a corner. With a smile she headed for the kitchen and found a glass to fill with water. Aspirin was located in the bathroom and she headed into the bedroom with the two items. She was mildly surprised at the neatness of his home, but on the other hand he wasn't here all that often so she guessed she really shouldn't be. He had collapsed on the bed in nothing but his boxers causing her to snigger quietly. As she let herself out of the room she collected the clothes he had cast of and took them through to the kitchen, emptying the pockets and putting them in the wash, to prevent Owen picking them up to wear the next day more than anything else. A crashing noise from the bedroom made her look up from the washing machine and steadily she re entered the darkened room. Owen had turned over and his foot had evidently knocked the water off the table. She picked up the glass and looked forlornly at the wet carpet deciding to leave it and just refill the glass.

Returning from the kitchen with another glass she turned to leave the bedroom but Owens hand snatched her own and he rolled pulling her onto the bed. The sudden weight on his chest didn't wake him. Instead his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She struggled a bit but the more she did the tighter he pulled. With a huff she rested her elbows on his chest. The phone wasn't too far away, she could ring for Jack to save her, but then Owen would get into trouble.

She must have been tired because the next thing she knew someone was fiddling with her hair and stroking her back through her shirt. She turned her head and looked over at Owen who stared straight back. Blinking back the gunk in her eyes she sat up and looked at the clock. Her panicked look was soothed by Owen instantly.

'I phoned Jack, told him I was making you breakfast.' Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side.

'Why would we be having breakfast.' He shrugged and suddenly she realised he was dressed. She must have slept pretty deeply.

'Come on.' He pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen. 'Now I'm not promising the best you've ever had but I'm pretty good with Breakfast, if I do say so myself.' She laughed as he shimmied around the kitchen and flicked water from the washing up bowl at her while the bacon grilled. The food was amazing and she helped him pile the dishes at the side before standing next to him, sipping coffee.

'So what's all this for then?' she asked. He put their empty mugs on the side and shuffled on his feet.

'Just a… you know, tah and all that. For sorting me out last night.' She smiled and took his hand and squeezed it.

'Anytime, just maybe try not to get in a proper fight, I'm rubbish.' He smiled a bit and nodded, pulling her a bit closer and wrapping her in a hug. She smiled and looked up at him. He was nicer than she'd ever given him credit for, true he was a bit rubbish at thank you's but he meant it, and that's what counted.


	8. Save You

**I know I never put song lyrics on this story but I was listening to this song on repeated while I wrote this so *shrug* this chapter will become important later on. There's a little clue for you :D hee hee!**

'**sonotalady':****I may try doing it in Owen's point of view, it could be fun. Hope you like this one.**

I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this  
And deep down inside you know it's killing me  
I can call, wish you well and try to change this  
But nothing I can say would change anything  
Where were my senses? I left them all behind  
Why did I turn away, away?

I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded  
Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth  
Reaching out, reach for me empty handed  
You don't know if I care, you're trying to find the proof  
There were times I'd wonder could I have eased your pain?  
Why did I turn away, away?

We can pretend nothing's changed  
Pretend it's all the same and there will be no pain tonight. 

I wish I could save you.  
I wish I could say to you

I'm not going nowhere.  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright.

Save you- Kelly Clarkson  


Gwen looked up from her desk and her eyes fell on a sorry sight. Owen sat upright on the sofa, his hands stretching and flexing as if he was trying to remind himself he could still move them. She was hit by a sudden onslaught of sorrow for the medic as he dealt with his death and resurrection alone.

Without a word Gwen stood from her seat and crossed the hub, taking the seat next to him she pulled him down onto her lap stroking his hair gently. Tosh turned on her chair and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even noticed he was upset, how had she not noticed, she always knew how he was feeling. On the other hand his emotions must have been thrown out of kilter by all that had happened recently. Still, she couldn't help the flicker of jealousy that she felt when she looked at Gwen.

Toshiko stood and sat on the floor stopping Owens hand from flexing with her own, stroking it in small circles. His eyes flickered to hers and she smiled softly pressing a gentle kiss to the palm. Ianto placed the file in his hands on Gwen's desk as he looked at the group. A huddle of friends, friends who had been through hell, comforting each other. No, not friends, he corrected, 'Family.' Owen's smart comments be damned, Ianto approached and took the seat next to Gwen, slipping his arm around her and taking Owens other hand in his.

Together they sat, no one spoke, they just stared at the expanse around them. Four ordinary humans who had been thrust into unimaginable situations and each time they came back, possibly a person down, but stronger then ever before. Gwen broke first, tears slipping down her cheeks as she cuddled closer into Ianto. Tosh glanced at Owen when he squeezed her hand and she realised that she too had silent tears dripping steadily from her eyes. Even Owen looked close to tears.

From his Office Jack had watched the entire exchange. He had seen devotion in his team before, not just this team but the many teams that had come before them. But they had never done this. Moving on had been an unspoken rule. No one broke down in the hub, they went home, kept it in. a very British approach to the problem. Maybe that was the problem. The reason they went mad if they didn't die young. The reason they all want to get out as soon as the fantasy had worn off.

For a moment he contemplated joining in. he yearned for that attention too, he was tired of holding everyone else up, he needed someone to hold him. Something in the back of his mind urged him to sit with them, cry with them but he knew he couldn't. If they were going to survive they needed to do it without him. They had to be ready to deal without him. He needed a team that could stick with each other and look after each other and he knew that's what they had become while he had been gone. Eyes sparkling with moisture, he pulled a bottle of single malt from his draw and a glass. Taking a swig of the amber liquid, gaze never torn from the team he bit back his sorrows as he always had.

Soft, thin arms slipped around his neck and he turned his head slightly to see Nemo's curtain of dark hair cascade over his shoulder as she hugged him. She followed his previous gaze and spotted the team huddled on the sofa. Pip had hopped up to sit between Ianto and Gwen. His hands clenched Owen's top.

'You should join them.' Jack mention, so quietly she almost missed it. She sighed as she thought this through and pulled back. Jack seemed to slump forward slightly but he tensed when she spun his chair around, slowly turning him.

'I know where I should be.' She replied. He frowned as she pulled him out of the room and down the corridors to her bedroom. They kicked their shoes off and she pulled him onto the bed. He opened his arm for her but she shook her head, taking his hand she lead him to lie against her, her arms wrapped around him and his head laid gently on her chest. Softly she slid her hands over his arms, soothingly humming a tune as he sniffed back his tears. 'Hey.' She reminded him, 'It's me remember.' He froze taking a moment to relax. And then she felt it. The tears leaking from his eyes and seeping into her top as he clung to her. Her comforting tune repeated itself and she kissed his forehead gently.

After about an hour Jack pulled himself up and slipped his arms around her, a weight lifted from his shoulders and a sense of peace in his mind that he hadn't felt for centuries. 'Did you recognise me?' Nemo asked suddenly. Jack cocked his head to the side.

'When?'

'When you first met me. I had a dream about …' she blushed and stopped. He smiled slyly.

'Do go on.' She nudged him with her elbow and carried on.

'I had a dream about Westminster bridge and it got me wondering if you recognised me from then when you first met me.' Jack furrowed his brow as he thought.

'Not really, I mean you looked pretty different.'

'That's odd, I mean people generally remember my eyes, they're not exactly normal.' He nodded.

'You may have struck a bell but I don't think I remembered you. You have to remember that you showed up a few days before the Doctor and Rose did. After that I got a bit distracted.' She smiled and nodded before frowning and turning back to him.

'Hang on that can't be right. We met on the 00th of January and you met the Doctor and Rose on the 22nd. That's not right after.' She saw a flicker of panic in his eyes and he shrugged.

'Why did you ask me for my birthday?' Nemo frowned again but let him change the subject.

'Ianto was interested. He was wondering if he should get you something but he didn't have a date. I told him I'd weasel it out of you without you realising. I guess I wasn't expecting to have to go all the way to 1941 to do it though.' They both chuckled and Jack glanced at the clock.

'I should get going.' He told her, stepping off the bed and slipping his shoes back on. She nodded and waved as he left the room. Why had he been so uptight about the date discrepancy. Suddenly a thought hit her and she grinned.

'Oh please God let that be the answer.'


	9. 1st Christmas

'**sonotalady':**** I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a little while until you find out what she realised :) sorry. Glad you like it though. It just came to me at school and I started scribbling.**

Winter sat on the floor of Ianto's apartment. The air in the hub was contaminated with a fungus that Owen had thought was fake snow so she was staying with Ianto for a while, until Jack could clear the air. The room was very Ianto, clean, homey, warm and practical. But there was one object that she couldn't tare eyes away from.

The Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner reaching up to the ceiling, towering over winter. She gazed up at the tiny ball balls, delicate presents, sparkling reindeer, knitted characters and roughly made stockings that wouldn't fit anyone's foot. Then there was the crowning glory, the fairy that proudly guarded her post at the highest point of the branches, her wings brushing against the ceiling. But her favourites were the more understated wooden toys, in particular, the wooden rocking horse.

With steady hands Winter slipped the toy from the boughs and continued to examine the tree. When she moved her head she caught glimpses of the middle of the tree, decorated with crackers and small birds made of feather and polystyrene, bathed in small circles of light by the coloured lights, the wires masked by strands of tinsel. The wooden horse seemed so simple compared to the glamour and sparkle of the tree. But there was something else to it. A story perhaps. Winter could almost see a five year old Ianto being held up by his mother to place the object on the higher branches of the tree.

Winter had never liked Christmas before now. I t had always seemed like an over commercialised holiday where children received gifts to add to the many things they already owned. While children like her got nothing, it was any other night, she would be cold, sometimes ill. The snow that sometimes fell did nothing but make it more difficult to find a place to sleep in the warehouse. The season of good will was no different to any other season. If anything people kept hold of their money tighter because they needed to buy presents with it. Winter had hated Christmas.

But looking up at this tree she realised something. Christmas wasn't about the commercial side, it wasn't about the presents and it wasn't about the cold weather. Christmas was about being with people you loved, doing things you enjoyed and just for a moment… one shining moment, forgetting worries and fears.

'Didn't have any marshmallows, sorry.' Ianto apologised as he startled her from the doorway. She watched him carry two mugs of hot chocolate into the room and place them on the table at her side. He frowned at the rocking horse in her hands as if trying to place where it came from then he smiled and pulled her to her feet. 'I'd forgotten about that one, my mother gave it to me when I was four, see the glue around the bottom of the neck? First thing I did was break it.' She smiled and he tilted his head, thinking. Then without a word he gently turned her around and lifted her a foot higher, she resisted the urge to squeal, just grinned and leant forwards, hanging the rocking horse from the highest branch she could reach. A warmth flooded through her veins that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since playing games with Andy. Ianto lowered her back to the ground and she picked up the hot chocolate, giving him one of the mugs. 'It looks good up there.' He told her.

Together they watched the lights sparkle on the tree as they drank their hot chocolates and entwined their hands.


	10. Hanging out

**This is a companion piece not only to my own story but also to a wonderful little story called 'Wonderland' it would probably help if you read it but you don't have to. I really suggest you do though because it's awesome and it has Winter in it :) it's by ****'****Rachy Babes' ****and I consider it pretty much cannon for my story, possibly something that happened right after Gwen's wedding but before any other eps. anyway. Enjoy, and Rachel, this is for you baby lol. :)**

'You know when you asked if I wanted to hang out this wasn't quite what I had in mind.' Winter yelled up as she swung from the thin cable of the crane.

'Don't worry, you're doing fine!' Fawkes yelled up, her eyes on her broken wing. 'Besides I'm here, what could happen?' Winter frowned and looked down at the dizzying height.

'That's not very comforting!' she complained. The crane began to turn slowly as the man at the control pulled a lever, he had yet to realise she was aboard.

'Relax.' Fawkes replied in a nonchalant manor. Winter rolled her eyes and clung on for dear life, the roof of the building she was aiming for swung into view. With a silent wish for a safe landing Winter swung back and forth like she was on a swing and at the last minute let go of the cable. She forced her eyes to stay open as she flew through the air towards the roof, a slight sense of relief hit her as she passed the edge of the building. Her aim however was slightly off. Instead of landing on the floor two meters away from the large man attacking Jack she barged straight into the pair of them. Jack managed to roll away but the anonymous man was knocked off his feet. When the tangle of limbs came to a rolling stop Winter looked up at Jack.

'Oops.' She got off the man and stared down at him. He looked rather dazed, his bald head shone in the sun and his chubby hands gripped the shingle on the floor of the roof. Jack hauled her behind him and poked the man with his shoe.

'Get up George.' The large man managed to pull himself to his feet just as Fawkes soared over the side of the building and straight into him. Winter held her tongue as Jack's face grew stony, Fawkes hopped off George and brushed her hands together, smiling at her handy work. When she looked up she sighed and tipped her cowboy hat back before letting her hands rest on her hips.

'Don't rush to thank me then.' Jack walked over and pulled George to his feet, brushing him down and marching him down to the car. Fawkes turned to Winter and shrugged. 'Someone didn't get any last night.' Winter snorted and the pair followed Jack the way he had come.

TTT

'I specifically told you, you are not on this team. I do not trust you. And you are not permitted to convince Nemo to fling herself onto roofs.' Winter watched Fawkes from her seat outside Jacks office as the Captain let rip. She frowned at his tone, he'd told her to wait outside but the walls to his office weren't exactly sound proof.

'In case you've forgotten we helped you take the guy down.' Fawkes complained.

'He's a plant.' Jack yelled. Winter hopped up and barged through the door, disregarding Jacks order.

'Pardon?'

'He's our man in the Underworld. Not that Cardiff has much of an underworld but if there's activity he knows about it.' Realisation parked in Fawkes' eyes but Winter was still confused.

'But… but you were fighting?' Jack sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

'It was a set up. He thinks his bosses are onto him so we set it up. He was going to beat me up a bit and then he's free to continue working on our side while not getting blasted of the planet by his boss.'

'Why the hell didn't you tell us then?' Winter growled, 'you can hardly blame us for trying to look out for you.' Jack's face softened slightly and he turned to leave. As soon as he was gone Fawkes turned to face Winter.

'It was fun though right?' Winter smiled slightly and Fawkes ran a comforting hand down her arm, taking her hand. 'Don't worry, he'll cool down soon, I don't think that man can be angry with you for long. Besides we can just hang out for a while.' Winter pulled a face as Fawkes dragged her from the room.

'Depends is the hanging part is really necessary this time?'


	11. A missunderstanding of sorts

**Don't worry loyal followers who want to get back to the main story, I'll still be updating my normal stuff but at the moment Fawkes is helping me write and it's not like you need background info to enjoy these mini stories. Anyway, the last chapter of journeys end will be up tonight :) in the mean time, take this as a sign that school is boring me to death and if I don't get out soon I'll murder someone. (or just walk out as usual, it's not like anyone ever notices).**

'How did you let you talk me into this?' Fawkes laughed as she took the lump of plastic in her hand. Winter grinned.

'You made me swing from a crane I think you owe me.' Fakes pulled an amused face and leant lazily on the table, her legs stretched out and her tail curled around Winters waist as she leant next to her. 'Ready?' Winter smiled conspiratorially.

'Come and get me baby.'

TTT

Jack flipped through Owen's latest report circling the few mistakes as he passed the conference room. He looked up sharply as a noise caught his attention. Several noises, grunts. Very female grunts. He growled under his breath but for a moment he considered leaving them too it, he knew how annoying it was to be interrupted half way through, besides he didn't really want to see them at it. But this was his hub, his home and his Nemo.

He slammed the door open and stormed inside only to be met by two fully clothed girls. Winter flew across the room and swung her Wii controller towards the screen in a sweeping movement with a grunt. Fawkes paused the tennis game and turned to face Jack, a secret smile plastered over her face. 'Something wrong Jack?' He looked between them in confusion and then up at the video game. Winter giggled and sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

'He just want's to join in. don't you Jack.' He looked down, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her waist. Finally regaining his composure he glared playfully down at her before bending down and flinging her over his shoulder.

'Nope, I'm just here to steal you.' Winter gasped and struggled as he walked in the opposite direction.

'Fawkes!' she yelped, 'Fawkes! Would you get your arse over here and save me?' Said demon was perfectly happy to sit in the middle of the table and laugh at her as she was carried off.


	12. Andrew House

**This needs to be read before Children of Earth. Otherwise I doubt it will make as much sense. :)**

Jack smiled at her from the side. The volunteers stood next to him, one or two glanced around, eyeing him up. Every now and then he would flash a grin or a wink their way and they would snap back to staring at the small crowd in front of her, blushing bright red. Winter couldn't smile back though. Her guts were rolling in her stomach and her palms were hot and sweaty. She bit her lip and stared at the agitated and expectant crowd.

'Hello.' She winced at the stupid start. 'um, I'm…' A boy in the crowd shouted.

'We know who you are.' She nodded, gulping, this was not going well. She looked over at Jack and he smiled, urging her on. Then she turned around and looked at the building in front of her. She felt a sudden burst of pride and span around.

'When I lived here,' she began, 'I was certain that none of us would get anywhere in life. That we were all doomed to live on the street, to be picked off one by one by illness, cold, hunger and people who knew we wouldn't be missed. I was angry but I tried to make the most of my life as it was. But there was a little girl, a little girl named Lucy who arrived with nothing but a drawing pad and a book. 'The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe.' That little girl insisted that if she opened enough doors then she would find Narnia and she'd live there, happy, forever.' Winter scanned the crowd and a young brunette caught her eye. 'I told her she was being ridiculous and that she needed to accept her place and deal with it. I know a lot of you thought I was the best leader you ever had but I think you were wrong. Because I taught you that nothing ever got better for us. Then this crazy man entered my life.' She smiled at Jack and he gave her a mock salute, 'Even then I didn't think things would get better and when they did, I was selfish enough to forget about you. So this is my apology to you, all of you. But especially to Lucy who I'd quite like to open this door, 'cause I have a sneaky suspicion this is the one she's been after.'

The teenage brunette, Lucy, walked timidly towards the door. She glanced back at her friends in the crowd who all pushed forward to have a look.

'Go on!' someone shouted. She closed her eyes and turned the handle, pulling the door open and peaking through the crack. She gasped and threw the door back so everyone could see. The crowd disappeared into the rooms, shouting and screaming in excitement and the volunteers waved at Winter and Jack before heading inside.

'Told you you could do it.' Jack teased. She sighed and looked around the hall of Andrew House, a smile on her face. All that work and it was finally done. He'd be proud of her, she knew that. He'd be proud she had helped her friends now they could have just as good a chance as anyone, they could work here and earn their keep, they could go out to get jobs, the really young ones would be enrolled in schools. Everything was working out and it was all down to the man beside her. She looked up at him as he examined the room, Jack Harkness was an angel. He wasn't perfect, he made the wrong decision about almost everything that didn't involve the world ending, but he was an angel none the less. Not that she believed in angels, it was just a figure of speech, and anyway he didn't have… 'What's this?' she pulled herself out of her mental rant and followed his gaze to the notice board. A piece of laminated card was pinned to it with a number on it.

'My mobile number, I figured that if they needed me I could pop down and have a look in, it's not that far away, besides they were my friends, it'd be nice to catch up.' He nodded and lead her out of the door, back towards the SUV.

'So, back to the hub for celebratory drinks.' She shook her head.

'Oh no Mr Harkness I've told you this before, you're not getting me near Champagne ever again.'


	13. A Warning

**Just another quick Fawks and Winter Chapter. More of a Nemo/Jack thing really but it's about Fawks… oh just read it and find out lol.**

Winter lay back on the sofa, her head in Fawks' lap and a magazine spread out in the air. Soothing hands played with a strand of her hair as she ruminated over the pro's and con's buying a new, stronger and lighter bow. 'Nemo,' Winter looked up to Jack's office as he stood in the doorway, 'can I borrow you a minute?' She smiled and sat up.

'Sure.' Hopping off the seat she threw the magazine to Fawks and gracefully looped into the office. Jack swung the door shut and pulled the blinds before settling against his next. She watched him suspiciously as he hesitated. 'What is it?'

'I don't want you to think I'm intruding but…' Winter rolled her eyes and turned towards the door.

'Oh, come off it Jack… no I'm not having this discussion.' He crossed the room and took her hands.

'Please, just hear me out and then I'll stop nagging.' Winter sighed and nodded. 'I don't want to stop you from being happy but you have to realise that I'm saying this to stop you getting hurt.' He paused and pulled her over to the desk so they could lean against it side by side. 'I know you don't believe that she's dangerous and I'm coming around to being a bit more lenient with her but I still want you to be careful because you know that just because she's not going to hurt you doesn't mean that people won't use you to get to her.' Winter's eyes widened slightly, no, she hadn't thought of that. 'Even when she leaves, news will have spread by now, people will know she's here and they won't know it isn't this universe's Fawks. You need to be careful.' He urged her. She nodded and felt herself leaning against him slightly.

'And that leads me to the other point. She IS going to leave Winter. She's going to find a way back to her Torchwood, to her Ianto and her friends. You need to be ready for that. I'm not saying you don't mean anything to her but she needs to go back to her home.' Winter bit her lip. 'You remember when that Tim Burton version of Alice in Wonderland came out? You bugged me for two full weeks until I took you out.' She smiled.

'Of course, it was a few weeks before going undercover with the weevil fighting.' He nodded.

'You came out of that all upset because you were sure Alice should have stayed with the mad hatter.' Winter giggled and looked up at him.

'This feels like story time.' He wrapped an arm around her.

'The point is she had to go back. If she hadn't there would have been a family and a business that never were. Fawks has to go back because she has people there that will miss her.'

'But so will I.' Jack pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

'This Torchwood has it's crazy, daring, sex symbol.' Winter giggled, 'Oh and you of course.' She slapped his arm playfully and kissed his cheek, hopping of the desk.

'Thanks.' He nodded to her and she exited the office. Fawks motioned to her lap but Winter sat upright next to her and smiled distractedly. She wouldn't let the talk change her but looking at the woman next to her she wasn't certain that there was any point trying to keep away. She was already in too deep.


	14. The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith

**Hello again :) this is something new for 'Words have meaning…' a whole story. The fact is that someone said 'what about Sarah Jane's wedding.' I wasn't planning on doing it at all but the ideas kept turning in my mind. Until it bugged me so much that I HAD to write it just to keep sane. Anyway, so here you go. It links with a few other eps and even links to my next stories. The one thing I will say is that if you haven't seen this episode you may not totally understand and it isn't totally necessary to read it. So don't worry too much about that :) I just hope you enjoy it!**

'I don't care, it's not happening!' Winter looked up from the files she was reading with Ianto and frowned. Jack really seemed to be in a bad mood. It was ever since this morning when he'd received a call on his mobile. He'd grinned and rushed off to the office but as soon as he came out the three of them knew it hadn't been a good conversation. Now he was yelling into said phone and making no attempt to hide it. Winter glanced over to Ianto who shrugged and whispered, 'He wouldn't tell me, but I think it's something to do with you, he keeps glancing over at you and frowning.' Winter's eyes widened, surely he hadn't found out about the situation with the unit officer and the lorry load of watermelons, she thought she'd covered it up pretty well.

With a sigh she decided that sitting here was going to get her nowhere, she moved decisively towards the office and pushed the door open. Jack looked up and frowned at her.

'Not now Nemo.' His eyes shut in frustration as he growled down the phone. 'No, no you can't speak to her…' Winter cocked an eyebrow and ignored his order by moving closer to the desk. He pulled the phone away from his ear and down to his neck, looking up at her. 'What?'

'Who is it?' she motioned to the phone. He shook his head.

'No one.'

'Right and 'no one' want's to speak to me.' She replied blankly.

'How do you know I wasn't referring to Gwen?' She gave him a sharp 'really?' look and held out her hand for the phone. With the speed of a sloth he handed the device over and she gave him a satisfied look before raising it to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Nemo!' Winter grinned as the Doctor's voice echoed into her ear.

'Doctor! How are you? Where are you? Wait… When are you?' She heard a chuckle down the other end and a bang as the door to Jacks office slammed shut.

'I'm right outside the tourist office as we speak.'

'What! Why? Why don't you just come in?' The Doctor sighed.

'I trust Jack, and if I trust him I guess I trust his friends too but I'm still not sure how comfortable I'd be inside Torchwood.' Winter nodded absent-mindedly before realising he couldn't see her.

'Oh, so, why are you here?'

'Well, I suppose… I just thought maybe… If you haven't got anything better to do I mean.' Winter giggled.

'Well you're either asking me out on a date or on a trip.'

'The latter.' The Doctor replied quickly. She laughed and watched Jack as he paced outside the office.

'Sure, I'll be out in a couple of minutes, I just want to yell at my darling Captain for a second.' She hung up the phone excitedly before composing herself and exiting the office. 'I just got the strangest impression that I was being asked on a day trip and you were keeping it a secret from me.' She spoke calmly and anyone who didn't know her would have thought her perfectly happy but all three of the adults in the room could see a fire glinting in her eyes. Ianto motioned to Gwen and the pair of them sidled off in the direction of the archives. Jack and Winter's arguments had been known to exceed the sound barrier.

'Look I just thought that maybe you'd be better…'

'No Jack! You don't get to make decisions like that. You're not my boyfriend and you're certainly not my dad!'

'But I am your boss!'

'And why does that allow you to keep me locked up in the hub when the Doctor offers to take me out for the day.'

'How do you know it's just a day? First it'll be a day, then a week and before long you'll be with him for so long you'll just not come back. People travel with him, they see the stars and they never want to come home and I wouldn't blame you for wanting that.' Winter frowned.

'But?'

'But… I'd miss you.' Winter shook her head in disbelief.

'Oh for crying out loud Harkness! It's a day trip, I live here, I love it here, I love the work, I love the company…generally… you can use the whole, 'I'd miss you' lark if you want but it doesn't excuse you trying to control my life. I'm going, then I'll come back and if you're not preparing for a month's worth of grovelling when I get home I'll tell Ianto what happed to the blueberry mousse his sister made for him.' Without another word she turned on her heel and walked out of the Hub. Ianto and Gwen re-approached Jack and came to stand by his side.

'So what exactly did happen to that blueberry mousse?' Ianto asked Jack. The older man coughed and glanced at the floor.

'Does this have something to do with Janet's mouth being blue last week?' Gwen put in. Jack waved his hand at his throat for her to shut up but Ianto spun around and caught him. He scratched his jaw thoughtfully and racked his brain for a believable lie.

TTT

The TARDIS stood proud against the darkening sky of Cardiff bay. Winter shivered and ran forwards slipping inside and heading straight across the console room until she could fling her arms around the Doctor. He laughed and squeezed her back before letting go and flicking the switches with a flourish. 'Go on then.' He invited, 'Pick a destination, anywhere, anywhen, just not dinosaurs I don't fancy being chased by a T-Rex today. Not that I've ever woken up in the morning and had the sudden urge to be chased by a T-Rex. Not that I always wake up in the morning, I mean it's the TARDIS there is no…' she put a hand up to his mouth and smiled.

'Doctor, your rambling. More than usual, if that's possible.' She took an educated guess and asked her question kindly. 'Why did you ask me here? You've never done it before.' He looked over to the console and turned away from her, leaning across the bulbous top to turn a green nob. 'Doctor?' she pressed gently.

'It was too quiet.' Ah, he was lonely. Well in that case she was happy to help.

'Well then, you picked the right person to travel with.' He looked up at her and grinned, suddenly back to his previous mood.

'SO! Where to go? How about Venice? No! you like reading, Canterbury, we could meet Chaucer. Ah! Leonardo da Vinci! How would you like to watch him paint the Mona Lisa?' Winter opened her mouth to give a verdict when the TARDIS lurched to the side. She picked herself up of the floor and gripped the edge of the console.

'What's happening?'

'She's responding to a distress signal… No…it's not… it can't be.'

'Get to the point.' She yelled.

'K9 is responding to a reading and transporting me the results. It's an impulse displacement unit.'

'Who's K9 and what's an impulse thingy unit?'

'Displacement. It blocks certain impulses from connecting through your neurones and replaces them with its own, or rather the impulses of the person who made it.'

'So basically it controls minds.'

'Kind of yeah.'

'And that's bad.'

'Very.'

'And K9 is?'

'My dog.' She gave him a confused look.

'Your dog?'

'Well, technically he's not mine anymore but that doesn't matter, what matters is…' A bleep echoed through the room and the Doctor read off a new message. Winter waited patiently and was rewarded when he gave her a playful smile. 'Fancy crashing a wedding?'

TTT

The Doctor exited the TARDIS and smiled at the registry office as Winter stepped out into the hall. 'Nice place. Um…what are we doing here?'

'K9 is with Sarah Jane, something must be wrong.' She strolled over to one of the Doors as the Doctor checked the registry book. 'I just need to find out the right time to jump in.'

'How about the whole, 'speak now of forever hold you peace' bit.' He looked up.

'Yeah that'll do why?'

'They just said it.' She told him. He ran forward and she pushed the door open for him to run through and yell.

'Stop this wedding now!' Winter stepped through after him and tipped the Captain's hat to the audience who had all turned to look at them.

'Yeah!' she told them, 'What he said.' His lip jerked up in a slight smile but he warily moved closer to the couple and away from her. A large metal robot dog began to roll forward and Winter bent down to look at him, keeping an eye on the Doctor. 'You must be K9.'

'Correct mistress.'

'I'm Winter.'

'The TARDIS informed me mistress.' Her mouth formed a slight 'o' but she nodded and stood tall next to him as the Doctor spoke to Sarah Jane and her husband to be.

'I said stop this wedding.' There was a moment of intense silence and then Winter felt the rustle of wind in her hair. She watched the Doctor stumble backwards as the wind blew stronger and stronger, she pushed herself forwards towards him and held onto his arm, he reached out his hand towards Sarah Jane. 'Sarah, get away from him!' the Doctor yelled. Winter attempted to help push him towards Sarah but the wind was too strong. A ball of blue light swirled in the corner and a figure cloaked in white faded into existence. 'Sarah! Trickster let her go.' The Doctor's hand tightened on Winter's arm as she tried to keep a firm grip on the floor.

'Too late Time Lord.' The faceless figure hissed. 'You're mine… Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever.'

'NO! Sarah!' The wind died down and Winter let go as the Doctor raced up to the table where Sarah Jane had, at one point, been standing. Now…she was gone. Her, her husband, the faceless monster. The Doctor circled on the spot and Winter took in the terrified guests. She pulled her sword out of her belt and brought it down against a metal fireguard. The resounding clang shut everyone up.

'I'm sorry but he's trying to think and you were making a hell of a racket, so if you wouldn't mind just shutting up.' The Doctor glanced up at her as a sudden tremor hit the ground beneath their feet. Winter clanged her sword again and yelled. 'Everyone HOLD ON'. The tremors grew stronger and in a sudden burst almost all the guests disappeared. All that was left was a small group of teenagers sat at the front, herself, K9 and the Doctor.

'Do what she said!' The Doctor ordered, 'Hold on.' Winter dived for the fireplace and gripped the cold marble. There was an almighty flash of light and Winter blinked at the brightness. The Doctor was lying on the floor near the front of the room. She sped over and fell to her knees at his side.

'Doctor? Doctor?' he lay still and she glanced out the window. It was white, she heard a weezing noise in the back of her head and patted his cheeks quickly. 'Oh come on! Wake up! Come on!' looking back around the room she saw no water to help. 'Don't make me do this…' no answer, 'You asked for it then.' She took a deep breath and with both hands surrounding his face she planted a strong kiss on his lips. He sprung forward slightly and she jumped up waving her hands around and moving away as quickly as possible.

'What did you do that for?' he gasped.

'You wouldn't wake up!' she yelped.

'What so you decided to kiss me?'

'Sort of yeah, I don't know.' He shook his head and looked around the room hopping to his feet. Winter turned around and headed over to the windows. 'Changing the subject…why is there nothing but…well, nothing outside.' She turned back around to face the room and frowned. The Doctor was gone, so were the three kids who had still been lying on the floor and where was K9? She shut her eyes and leant back on the window ledge. 'Oh great so just leave me out why don't you, what's the point in picking me up if you swan off without me.'

She felt warm breath on her face and opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring at her.

'What are you talking about?' She jerked back and stood up quickly to see the three children and the metal dog standing just behind him.

'nothing. Just…nothing.' He touched his tongue to the top row of his teeth and nodded. 'Erm, where are we?' she asked. He stood up and looked out of the window. She felt the three children come to stand behind her, peering out at the blank world.

'As I was just about to explain to Clyde here, We're in a dimensional shift.'

'Ah…and for those of us who don't speak science language?' two of the children stifled giggles as the Doctor frowned.

'Time has moved on.' He gazed up into the space where the sky should have been. 'but us…this entire building. We've been left behind.'

'There's nothing out there.' One of the three said. She was the only girl, standing right next to Winter with a bright pink dress on. Garish pink, how could anyone wear THAT much pink? Winter suddenly realised she didn't know any of these people. She turned to the girl in the pink dress and smiled a little shyly.

'Ah, Hi. I'm Winter.' The girl smiled and held out a hand. Winter looked down at her own and realised she was still grasping the sword she had picked up after reviving the Doctor. She slid it back into its sheath and shook the girl's hand.

'I'm Rani, this is Clyde and Luke.' They both smiled and Winter glanced over to see what the Doctor was doing. 'Do you travel with him?' She looked up at Rani's blunt question, wide eyed.

'Oh, Oh no, just a day trip, I live in Cardiff, help out sometimes. I would say I was the muscle but I'm more of the monkey.' The children frowned at her, confused and she sighed, conversing with human life was so much harder than chasing down weevils. Sometimes she felt like it was her that was from a different planet. Clyde looked back out the window and smiled.

'You know what, I told you all along. I knew there was something wrong about all of this.' He turned around to look at the Doctor and started moving over towards him. 'And what exactly is going on?'

'I'll explain later on.' The Doctor replied uninterested. He looked up from the window he was studying in amused frustration as all three children began yelling at him at once. Winter shrugged at him and hid her smile by turning away to look back at the registrar's table. She laughed as he shushed them and answered all their questions. He glanced over to her and winked. 'Right, come one we can use the TARDIS.' He began to run but turned at a moment's notice. 'I assume everyone knows what the TARDIS is, unless you've really not been paying attention.' She checked the hat was still firmly on her head and began to wander over to the door. What was the rush, the kids would spend fifteen minutes proclaiming how big it was inside the blue box before they could go anywhere. 'NEMO!' the Doctor yelled.

'Yeah, I'm coming.' She replied.

'No! NEMO..!' his voice almost seemed to trail away and she sighed, coming out of the room and into the hall way. No TARDIS, no Doctor, no kids.

'What?' she pulled her sword from her belt, suddenly on edge, 'What is going on here?'

'That's the TARDIS? It's just a wooden box!' Winter span around and held the sword up dangerously close to Clyde's neck.

'Hey less of the 'just', we're so much more than that.' The Doctor turned to see her and then back to the TARDIS and Clyde raised his hands in the air. The Time Lord ignored them.

'Come on, you can do it, more power come on.' Winter felt woozy as the Blue box faded in and out of existence and the sword started to slip in her sweaty grip.

'Trying…' she gritted her teeth, 'Trying.' The Doctor turned on her and pressed his fingers against her temples.

'She can do, let her know that, more power we just need.' He muttered. 'Hold on Nemo!' she shut her eyes, 'no, no don't do tha…' When they opened she was alone. She let out a gasp of air and placed a hand on her side to counteract the stitch beginning to form.

'No!' Winter looked at the closed door of the registrar's room. That was Sarah Jane's voice. She headed towards it and threw the door open.

'WOO! How did you do that?' She looked out at the empty room and then turned slowly to see Clyde staring at her like she had three heads. 'One second you're standing with us and the next…well the same second but looped a few times. You're over here.' She was totally bamboozled.

'What on earth is he talking about?' The Doctor looked up at her from his position on the floor next to K9 and smiled.

'Hello. Nice to see you again.'

'What is going on?' everyone shouted at him. The Doctor sighed and stood up to face the children and Winter, flipping his brown jacket back and tucking his hands into his pockets.

'My friend here is connected with the TARDIS, what happens to it, affects her. The TARDIS can't land properly, it's trying to but it can't. Leaving her stuck flicking between now and another dimension.' He turned to Winter and then explained. 'And what you've missed is that we've worked out that been trapped in a single second on loop.' Winter looked up at the clock and watched as the hand showing each second pass flicked back and forth between the same two numbers. She put her hand to her forehead and looked at the floor.

'So basically, we're trapped in this second with no TARDIS just us and K9 and we you don't even have me because I'll be coming and going until the TARDIS can land…which she can't' the Doctor rolled back on his feet and nodded slowly.

'Yup,' he replied popping the 'P' , 'pretty much.'

'And Jack warned me I'd never want to leave. Now I'll keep coming and going for all eternity. Fun. I guess Fawks would appreciate the Irony.' The Doctor frowned and pointed at her.

'We are going to discuss that statement later on. Right now I have a wedding to finish crashing.' He rushed off up the stairs and Winter waved her hand at the children.

'Don't worry about him. He always gets excited when he gets to do something he's never done before.' They frowned, 'What? Crashing a wedding wasn't exactly what I had planned for today.' There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds until Rani wandered forwards from the bottom of the stairs. Winter sat down on the pinky red carpet and twirled her sword like a baton.

'So we've been kept behind in this second.' Winter rolled her eyes, that was the conclusion they had come to yes.'

'Affirmative mistress Rani.' K9 replied.

'But the rest of the world, Mum and Dad and everybody else, they've moved on from here, going forwards in time, why has the trickster trapped us here?'

'Oh come on Rani, you know the answer to that.' The Doctor replied fiddling with his glasses and failing to look at her.

'Who are you Rani? To Sarah I mean.' Winter prompted. The Doctor raced up the stairs and chucked his coat to her. She didn't even flinch, just grabbed the material and slipped it on herself as the girl in pink looked up at her and shrugged.

'We're her friends, all of us. Her best friends.' Realisation dawned.

'We are now officially hostages.' Winter proclaimed, 'Welcome to my world.'

'I've been a hostage a few times.' The Doctor reminded her.

'Not to the children you raised from toddlers or your own mother.' She replied glumly.

'K9.' The Doctor called.

'Yes Master.'

'Go to Nemo.' The metal dog rolled closer to Winter and she smiled and petted his head. The Doctor was busy and yet there was always a way to cheer his friends up.

'We've met the trickster before, but we never actually found out what he is.' Clyde turned pointedly to the Doctor who was busy surveying the area but still ready and willing to share his knowledge.

'Trickster is a creature from beyond the universe. Forever trying to break into our reality and manifest himself. He's one of the pantheon of discourse.' Winter stood up and leant on the Doctor's shoulders as he came to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

'That's a good name for a band.' Clyde mentioned. The Doctor frowned as if thinking and glanced down.

'Actually not bad.' Winter grinned. 'He's an eternal exile who exists to wreak havoc. But we can beat him the 6 of us. And we can win.'

'Five.'

'Pardon.' The Doctor span around as the Winter pulled back.

'Five of you. I think I'm off.' The Doctor held onto the top of her arms and shook his head.

'Oh no you're not. Come on, hold on.' She shook her head and closed her eyes. Screaming filled her ears and she looked around to see the frightened guests.

'Oh great.' She moaned as they all turned on her suddenly. She held up her hands and frowned. 'All right you lot how do you fancy being useful and getting some answers.' They continued to jabber away and Winter frowned. She dug her hands into the pockets of the Doctor's Jacket and pulled out… a bird whistle. Oh that might do. With a sigh she brought it to her lips but at the faintest blow the twittering sound filled the room and without warning the whole sea of people collapsed. 'oops.'

She steadily made her way down into the crowd of limp figures and bent down to make sure they were alright. Steady pulse, just asleep as far as she could tell. She fingered the tiny bird whistle and put it away. Well, it had done its job. They were quiet. She got up and headed back towards the registrar's room. 'Now what?' she sat down on one of the chairs and thought. To be honest there was nothing she could do until she got the…the TARDIS. If she was being dragged towards it then it must be around her somewhere. But it wasn't in the hall. Maybe that was it, she kept missing it so it continued to try and drag her towards it.

'Child you have defied me, but I shall have my time.' She span around and came face to face with the faceless creature from before. It had changed from its white robes to a black version and it stepped forward towards her.

'I take it you're the Trickster. I'm Winter.'

'I know of you.' Her hand fluttered towards her sword but she rested it on the hilt and watched the Trickster step closer.

'Really?' she resisted the urge to step back and wiped her sweaty palms on the Doctor's jacket.

'Yes, just another time line I can't tempt away from its natural path… but not everyone has my extensive knowledge.' He stepped forth and grasped her arm she pulled her sword and drove it through his body, he cried out but the screech of pain melted into a chuckle, the chuckle became a laugh and she pulled the sword back out to reveal next to no damage. 'I am…invincible.' He told her, 'and you. Are coming to the end of an era. We will meet again. And there will be no one to save you from the choice that must be made.' With no warning the Trickster disappeared and Winter was left staring into space.

Winter glared at the empty space and growled at the spot where the Trickster had stood, he was just trying to scare her. Unfortunately it was working. Why would he be coming for her, what good was she to him. But right now he was heading out to frighten the Doctor or Sarah Jane and she couldn't have that. She wouldn't have it. She shut her eyes and growled with the effort of calling to the TARDIS she felt the link burn brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter until a jarred grating sound filled the room. She ran forwards and pushed through the door using Jack's key, stolen from months back. The Doctor looked up from the console and smiled.

'You see! I told you, you could do it.' She waved a hand and nodded.

'Yeah yeah, I'm amazing now what are we doing?' he pushed her down onto a seat.

'Let me do the talking.' She rolled her eyes and sat back to get her breath back.

TTT

'Well, just us then.' Winter commented as they sat in the TARDIS later on. 'We didn't even get to save the day. Just upset Sarah Jane for a while.' The Doctor looked affronted.

'OH! Yes we did. If it hadn't been for us she would have married him in the first place and then where would the world be.' She shrugged but he knew she understood. 'tell you what, let's go for a visit.' He let the engine come to a stop and let her walk out of the TARDIS into an attic space. She felt the Doctor stand behind her as the Three children and Sarah all looked up in joy. She smiled and waved.

'Hello again.'

'What do you take me for Sarah? Just thought I'd go the quick way, oh, I like it in here.' Winter laughed and looked up at him happily. Jack was right, she could see how people could get attracted to living this life. But she would be glad to get back to her own for a while.

'Can we have a look?' Rani asked, looking up at the TARDIS. Winter opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor butted in.

'What in the TARDIS?' he sounded affronted. 'MY TARDIS.' The children shrunk back but Winter kicked him and he smiled, 'yeah, 'course you can.' They both stepped aside and the children filtered inside. Winter followed them giving the Doctor and Sarah some space. She approached the three as they came together at the console and smiled gently.

'Ah, you might not see me again, at least, not for a while. But it was nice to meet you even if we didn't spend much time together.'

'You never said.' Rani replied, 'Who are you then?' Winter smiled and shrugged.

'I'm… The Torchwood mascot.' She grinned at the confused looks on their faces and skipped out into the expanse of rooms. She needed some coffee.

TTT

'So they're not tagging along then?' The Doctor collapsed onto the squidgy sofa in the library next to Winter and shook his head.

'Apparently, they're grounded by the Jadoon.' She snorted and shut her book. Looking up she blinked back in surprise when she realised the Doctor was looking right at her.

'Go on then ask away.' His eyes narrowed a little.

'How do you know of Fawks. That is, if we're talking about the same Fawks.'

'Universal criminal, with a nasty reputation and a deadly sense of paranoia.' He snorted and nodded.

'Yes, I think that's almost right, although from what I've heard that's a nice description.' Winter smiled evilly and flicked through the pages of her book.

'She's my girlfriend.' She commented in an off-hand manner.

'What!' Winter laughed at the look of total shock on the Doctor's face. Hoping to preserve his blood pressure she launched into their story and the Doctor sat patiently, umming and ahhing. 'You've had quiet a busy time then since I've been gone.' Winter smiled and turned back to the book but the Doctor pulled it down to her lap. 'But my real question is…what did the trickster say to you?' her mouth opened but no words came out. 'Oh don't be daft, of course I know he came to talk to you. He just about threw it in my face that I couldn't look after you properly.' She frowned and crawled over to lie by him. He wrapped and arm around her and sighed. 'Besides, you've been wearing that coat since I chucked it to you but it's very warm in here so it's obviously more for comfort.'

'He basically said see you soon.' Winter replied, cutting off the Doctor's analysis. 'It's all very well when you're hanging around but you know Torchwood. Something alien attacks you find the biggest gun possible and shoot it. That won't work on him.' The Doctor nodded and patted her shoulder.

'Don't worry, I don't think it will be for a while, he's too weak at the moment.' She nodded tiredly and he jumped off the sofa pulling her into a hug. 'Alright, come on then, time to get you back to the Captain.' She nodded and stumbled into the sofa. She was so tired, the day had been hard and her eyes were heavy. The Doctor laughed quietly and lead her over to the door. They just about managed to get through the corridors and the Doctor keyed in the co-ordinates for the trip home. A minute later Winter felt arms around her removing the Jacket and leading her out into the cold. 'She's shattered.' She heard the Doctor say.

'If she can't work tomorrow I'm blaming you.' Jack, so they were home. She moved her head gently away from the Doctor's chest and kissed his jawbone before stumbling forwards into Jack's arms. Both the Captain and the Doctor laughed and Jack swung her up into his arms. 'Thank you.' Jack told the Doctor. 'For bring her back. I guess she told you I was worried.'

'I wouldn't do that to you Jack. I hope you know that.' It was at this point that Winter drifted off to sleep and heard no more of the conversation.

**More ideas for this story would be welcome. What do YOU want to see? Yes you sitting there reading this!**


	15. The missadventures of a Torchwood monkey

**This chapter is a present for Zazziness, why? Because she's wonderful and she created Petruchio. It started off as a little chapter to cheer her up after the earthquake in New Zealand, which is where, as some of you may know, she lives. Unfortunately, as these things tend to do, it got a bit out of hand and although it still is one short story it will become so much more later on :D now THAT got you interested didn't it…**

'Are you sure about this.' She asked me. I smiled at her, tilting my head to the side and placing a hand on her knee. 'Oh Peregrine, but how will you get in touch. What if you get into trouble?' I hopped up onto her lap and placed my hands on her face. It was a little wet on one side, these humans, always so worried. The others stood behind her watching me quietly. Jack was obviously uncomfortable, he wanted to come over, I could tell, he seemed reluctant though. Space, that's what humans said they needed. A bit too much space in my opinion. Amy, I like Amy despite the stupid things she sticks around my throat. Amy's mate. He's alright, good to mess around with, he scares easily. The Doctor, he's not human. He smells different, but then again there's something about him that means trust. He's more like me then he realises, very feeling based, but useful feelings. He knows when things are bad or good, he knows when something's going on, just like me. He's… different. 'Well take this.' She hands me a small silver band which we clip onto my wrist. I hold it up in the light and see 'Peregrine' carved into the metal. 'Can't have people naming you fluffy can we.'

I blink back at my friend and hop off her lap, scampering over to Jack. I take his trouser leg in my hand and pull him over to my friend. She needs him and he's just standing thinking. He follows my movements and takes my friend in his arms, helping her off the floor. I always knew they'd be good mates. I smile to myself and scamper up her leg into her arms. I'll be back, I can't leave her alone, but I want to explore on my own for a while. She squeezes me tightly, I've gotten used to this, at first it was uncomfortable but now it makes me feel safe and warm. I nip at her shoulder lightly and she laughs, setting me down on the ground. I turn and squeak before setting off on my own, private adventure.

TTT

One thing he'd never thought about before. One thing he'd never HAD to think about before. Walking. When Winter had been at his side he never really had to walk, if he got tired he could just crawl onto her shoulder and let her do the walking. Now he had no one and it was harder than he'd imagined. He'd been traveling for a few months, sneaking onto boats and into cargo Lorries but it was tiring work. His small stature made all distances seem longer and the trees and Buildings looked a little…well, unsafe. In fact he looked like he had stumbled into a disaster movie. The combination of desolation and tiredness was beginning to make him grumpy and it didn't help that he was getting hungry. These exact reasons would have been the explanation he would have offered, had he had the ability to talk, to anyone who asked about his response to what happened next.

A loud squeak echoed down the street and he was suddenly aware of something large and dextrous attacking him. He threw his attacker off and hissed menacingly, standing up on his hind legs and growling. Another monkey sat in front of him, grinning. Peregrine eyed this creature carefully before dropping back down onto four legs. He recognised the creature. The goofy grin, the slightly lighter face, the way he sat on his tail rather than curl it around his body like most monkeys.

'PETRUCHIO!' He cocked his head at the monkey who turned and ran towards the voice. Pip followed steadily, keeping his distance but still not losing the trail. Finally the other monkey came to a stop and leapt onto a street light that had been completely bent over in whatever chaos had occurred. A girl appeared at the corner of the street and the worried look on her face turned to frustration. She expertly hopped over the rubble and walked over to the other monkey who chuckled. She stood right in front of him and crossed her arms. 'Oh you think that's funny do you. We've just had an earthquake measuring 7.1 on the Richter scale and you run off leaving me to trek through piles of…' The girl trailed off when she peered behind Petruchio, 'Oh God there's two of you.' She remarked blankly. Peregrine walked forward slowly and as he passed underneath Petruchio the other monkey fell on top of him. Just like that he suddenly remembered where he knew this monkey from.

Training. This was number 77, the class joker. The one who'd been turned down by most masters for being too much to handle. His best friend. Peregrine launched himself forward and the pair rolled around with joyful squeaks. The girl above them rolled her eyes and started walking in the opposite direction. 'Why do I put up with you Pet?' The other monkey, Petruchio presumably, hopped after her and scampered up onto her head. He took a couple of handfuls of her dark brown and curly, shoulder length hair to steady himself. Pip followed quietly trying not to seem too eager. The girl glanced behind at him and sped up, he followed, she glanced back again, he followed, she span on her heel and placed her hands on her hips looking down at him. 'Alright mister what do you want?' he looked up at Petruchio who rolled his eyes and hopped down to stand with him. 'Oh so you two are friends. Well you could have mentioned that before. Fine he can come with us but that still doesn't answer the question of who he is.' Pip held out his arm and she caught sight of the silver band. Carefully she peered down at the accessory and she squinted trying to read the engraving. 'Perr…aaa…grine' Pip slapped his forehead. 'Oh! Peregrine, like the hobbit.' Pip frowned but nodded, 'so I guess you go as Pip.' Petruchio squeaked and the girl laughed. 'don't be rude Pet he's not a Pip-squeak.' She held a finger out for him to shake, 'I'm Victoria, but people call me Tor. You probably won't because you're a monkey but I just thought maybe…I'm rambling aren't I?' Both monkeys nodded and she sighed rolling her hazel eyes, 'Come on then.' She held her hands out to both monkeys and Pet scrambled up to her head again. Pip sat warily on her shoulder, grateful for the ride but still unsure of his surroundings.

'Well, this is New Zealand. I've never seen you before so I'm guessing you're not from around here. See you probably fell through the rift or something.' Pip looked over at her shocked, 'Oh so you know about the rift then?' he pointed to her, 'Oh of course I know about it, I found it.' His confused look made her laugh. 'Are you from Cardiff?' At this Pip almost fell off her shoulder, if her hand hadn't steadied him he probably would have. 'I do a lot of internet browsing,' she told him, 'strange stuff happens down here all the time, most people just assume it's faults in the rock, you know, earthquakes and stuff but I was bored so I started researching it. It turns out there were a few people who believed there was a rip in time and space down here, just because there's one in Cardiff and this is almost the exact opposite side of the world. If you look on the internet for long enough you'll find all sorts of information on the Cardiff rift.' Pip listened with interest, and the intent of alerting Jack to said information for deletion. 'Anyway, I didn't believe it until I was walking to school one day and this little guy fell out of a weird glowing orange light. Then it was just…gone. Leaving me with this terror.' She pointed up to Pet who grinned showing off his teeth.

They reached what looked like it could have been a main road and Pip hopped down onto the floor. He picked up a doll from the floor and turned it over in his hands before looking back up at Tor. 'Earthquake,' she told him, 'like I said before, 7.1 on the Richter scale, the whole city's pretty torn up.' She sighed and scooped him off the road. 'But we're earthquake pro's down here, we'll be back to normal in no time.' She grinned but the grin slid off her face as the ground shook. 'Again!' she yelped. However this time it wasn't an earthquake that had shaken the ground. A large hand burst from the cracks in the pavement, it was thin and green, as the arm appeared they could see pieces of metal welded onto the skin and the beast pushed itself through the ground. Tor stood open mouthed as it emerged in front of them. It was at least 7 feet tall and the main body was dotted with patches of short green fur and patches of metal like the ones on the arm. The face was elongated almost like a reptile of some kind, a croc? And the hind legs were like that of a dog, they bowed outwards in a crescent shape making him too wide to run around. 'No, Way!' Tor gasped. Both monkeys shoved her face in the opposite direction and she took the hint, fleeing in the direction they pointed.

Her bright red converses skidded over the debris as the thing chased them. It seemed to gain on them only by walking as they tumbled over the remains of the town. Tor dived down an ally and hid behind a pile of bags. They were silent as they heard a loud sniffing sound. The creature growled and blew out a long breath of hot, foul, air. They heard his storm like steps recede from their hiding place and both monkeys hopped up onto the bags. Pet squeaked and Tor poked her head up, one brow raised. 'Well that was new. Either of you know what that was?' Peregrine shook his head and stared off into the distance. 'Why didn't it find us? If it was sniffing wouldn't it have…ah' she looked down at Pet who held up a rotting banana skin from the rubbish bags. 'I probably should have guessed that.'

They exited the ally and Tor placed her hands on her hips. 'so do we go home and forget we ever saw it,' a devilish smile emerged on her face and she glanced down at her new recruit, 'or do we stick our noses in.' Pet's loud squeal of excitement gave the answer.

TTT

'Right, what do we know team?' Tor pulled a notepad and pen from her back pocket and began scribbling down ideas. Dog legs, very fast but not subtle, metal and skin combined, very shiny must get hot though, croc face…' she giggled and looked up from her bed. Pip and Pet were chasing each other around the room leaping from bookcase to cupboard with ease. It was like watching children playing an imaginary game. Like the floor was bubbling lava and if they touched it they'd be sucked into the pit of despair. She wanted to join in, but first things first she had to deal with croc face. 'Do you think we could lure him with meat?' Pip looked over and nodded. She smiled and hopped off the bed heading for the kitchen. Pulling the fridge open they stared inside. Pet reached out and grabbed a small box. 'Oi you!' Tor grabbed it back and put it further up. 'I'll feed you later, now we have bigger fish to fry. Speaking of fish it looks like all we have is salmon.' Pip's eyes widened and he slapped his face gently.

But what was that smell? He grinned and hopped forward, swinging onto the countertop and picking up a package. 'No way, that's dinner tonight!' Tor complained as he held up the chicken. Pet climbed up her trouser leg and knocked on her head, she turned to look at him and he raised his arms letting out a garbled selection of yelps. She sighed and looked reluctantly at the food. 'I'm so dead.

TTT

'hunting down a crazy, croc faced alien with nothing but two monkeys and a raw chicken. This was not how I figured I'd be spending my time today.' Pip smiled and trotted along in front of her as they wandered the streets for the creature. 'you know what, maybe he's gone already, we might be too late. Typical, I always miss out on the good stuff…' They turned a corner and Tor walked right into a large, hairy, object. She looked up into the thick fur of the dog legs and attached to them the half metal body of the croc faced thing. 'ah…um…changed my mind!' she told the monkeys as they backed up from the creature. It curled it's enormous fingers into it's palms and growled at them. With a yell Tor threw the chicken up into the air. The creature snapped it up in one go then looked back at her as if waiting. She glanced down at the two monkeys, a panicked look on her face. 'Now what?' a loud roar shook the streets and all three leapt into the air before turning and running.

'Well this was an excellent plan guys!' Tor yelled sarcastically. 'What the hell do we do now?' they darted through a few streets and Pip pulled them towards a ladder leaning against a building. Tor glanced back worriedly but climbed the ladder and headed for the middle of the building. Pip turned to Pet and squeaked.

'_What's around here?'_ Pip asked.

'_Not much…rubble mainly.'_

'_Not the time Petruchio!'_

'_shops down that way, houses that way, scrap yard straight on.'_ Pip stopped and stared.

'_scrap yard? Cars?'_

'_Yeah?'_ With a yelp of triumph Pip sped over to the side of the building. The creature had spotted them, they had to get out of here. He leapt over to a lamp post and landed on the dusty street.

'Where are you going you crazy monkey!' Tor yelled. She growled in frustration and climbed back down the ladder. 'What was the point of climbing up if we were just going to…what are you doing now?' Pip had leapt into an abandoned car and grinned from behind the wheel. He disappeared for a second and then as if by magic (but more likely hot-wiring) the car sprung to life. 'Oh! Oh no way! No!' a loud roar echoed behind them and she turned to see croc face gaining. 'OK!' without hesitation she threw Pet into the car and jumped in behind him. Pip sat on the dash board. 'One problem. I can't drive. Pet rolled his eyes and jumped down into the foot space pressing his hands down on the peddles. The car lurched into a start and with a terrific scream they were off, speeding through the streets. 'Where are we going?' Tor yelled. Pip pointed left and she took the turning, he pointed right and she swerved around the rubble. They looked back at the mirrors and smiled. He was still following, Pip grinned and smacked his hands down on the dashboard. Pet hit the breaks and the car veered off into a tailspin. Tor grimaced, squinting as a wall came a little too close for comfort.

They got out of the car and Tor looked back over at the monkeys. 'Right, so now I can add grand theft auto to my achievements.' She glanced up at the black sign above the chained gates. 'The scrap yard?' Pip leapt onto the chain fencing and scaled it with ease. Tor rolled her eyes and motioned for Pet to follow him. Once all three were over the fence they headed off to the right searching through the expanse of crushed cars for whatever it was Pip needed. Suddenly he stopped, and smiled. Tor looked up and laughed. Towering above them, an electromagnet to transport the cars to the crusher. 'He's metal.' She grinned, 'You two are smarter then you look.' Both monkeys pulled faces and trotted towards the machine. Pip pulled a manual out of the front as Pet hotwired the device. Tor picked the manual out of the first monkey's hands and flicked through before chucking it over her shoulder. 'let's just wing it shall we.'

A loud bang informed them that the creature had busted through the gates. Pet placed a hard hat on Tor's head as she switched the machine on. 'Right then', she began pulling various levers and pressing down several buttons. The cabin swung around in a circle and the magnet fell to the ground, 'erm, maybe not.' She fiddled again and the magnet shot into the air as the croc faced creature sped closer. A thought struck her and she held her hand over the control. 'come on, come on, come on!' as he passed underneath the magnet she slammed her hand down onto the button and the magnet fell through the air, smashing into his head. The creature fell to the floor and Tor's hands fluttered over all of the controls. 'Which one's the magnet?' Pip leaped down from the top of the cabin, hanging from the roof. Pet grabbed his hands and swung into the cabin landing on another button. There was a metal thudding sound and a slight crackle as the magnet attracted the metal plates of the croc's skin.

As the magnet raised the metal framework creaked with the strain as the creature was lifted further and further into the air. 'ok then.' Tor breathed out and leaned back in her seat, 'What do we do with it?' Peregrine looked at his two new friends and couldn't help but smile. Something told him life wasn't going to boring, even without Winter.

'**Rachy Babes':** **:D glad you liked it. Times really do change. I put the boyfriend stuff in so that people were sure of where they were in the great scheme of things. There are a few moments I'm rather pleased with. I love the talk between her and the Doctor at the end. I always loved them together because they were like father and daughter but the new doc is far more of a best friend. The change in dynamic is nice but it was fun to go back to 10. Fawks mentions are always fun, that reminds me I've almost finished the section of your story you asked me to write :) prepare to be confused *laughs evilly*. Glad you like the timeline. It was a very slow day at school lol.**

**The next chapter will be up on 'What's in a name.' Reveiws are always welcome **


	16. The Lost Winter

**Just a little something something. I got a bit bored a thought I'd like to jump into someone else's world for a while so I wrote some more Fawks stuff. It relates back to 'Well did you ever.' And most likely won't make sense if you haven't finished it. Hope you enjoy. (especially you 'Rachy Babes')**

Fawks glanced up at Jack quickly, minimising the window on her screen and turning to meet him as he headed towards her. 'You nearly done? We're thinking of hitting the bar tonight. My treat.' She smiled but shook her head, trying to be as convincing as possible.

'Actually I'm kinda tired…ah, I'll just finish up here and go home. You lot go on though.' John looked up from the coat stand and pulled a surprised face.

'You feeling ok?'

'Yeah why?'

'You're never tired.' She shrugged and looked away.

'Yeah well, I am today.' Jack took the hint and nodded before ushering everyone out of the hub. Fawks sighed in relief and turned back to her search. She's already spent hours looking through police records and days following up leads of old friends but nothing had come up. Until now. Now she knew she was onto something. A report from the hospital not long ago. No name, guessed age, that had to be it. She sent an e-mail to the hospital and got up from her work station. She wouldn't get an answer tonight, she may as well get some sleep.

TTT

The next day Fawks strolled into the hub and waved to Jack and Ianto who were stood chatting by his office door. 'Did you get it done.' She stopped dead and looked over at him shocked.

'What?'

'The work you were finishing, did you finish it?' Jack replied innocently. She relaxed and nodded, he smiled and turned back to Ianto, letting her retreat to her computer and start it up.

'You know I think I know what our problem is here.' John stated as he walked through the door.

'Oh really and what is that?' Ben replied coming out from the archives.

'We need a fireman's pole. Great for entrances and as a bonus we can get the girls to do some pole dancing.' Jack shook his head and smiled at the genuine seriousness and playful manner of John's statement. 'What do you think?' Fawks looked up and realised John was looking at her. She looked around at her Torchwood home and a sudden image of a different Torchwood, with plenty of poles and added ropes, filled her mind.

'No.' she replied simply, while opening her e-mails. One from the hospital. She took a deep breath before opening it.

'Oh come on what's a few more bits of metal in this place.' Fawks took in the information on the screen and only just caught John's statement. Anger and sadness coursed through her body as she tried to comprehend her findings with John's incessant ramblings in her ear.

'There's no point is she's not here to use them.' She growled and got up, switching her computer off and grabbing her coat before walking out of the hub leaving several confused team-mate behind her.

TTT

This hadn't been the ending she had been hoping for. On the other hand she wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she begun the search. What would she have done if it hadn't ended this way? Walking through a field of stones, nothing but silence from the other mourners. She'd never really had much of a reason to come to this graveyard but now. A part of her is breaking apart inside, although all of her is aware that that particular reaction to the situation is ridiculous. This girl didn't even know her and it would be a stupid idea to believe that her turning up now would mean anything to the body in the ground. Still, this hadn't been the ending she was hoping for. Maybe she was hoping to see her from afar, watch her with friends or possibly a family of her own. Maybe she'd been hoping to get to know this girl, to have some form of contact with her. Maybe, just maybe she'd been looking for a replacement.

A little start of shock ran through her as she found the stone she was looking for. Plain, almost un-noticeable in this sea of granite. The writing was fresh and clean showcasing the fact that Fawks was just that tiny bit too late. She gulped back her feelings and reached out to touch the words, gently caressing the stone as she would have the skin that had once fitted the name.

Winter

No words beneath, just a symbol. An old symbol that time agents used to explain the course of events in a person's life when time travel was involved, or as the Doctor would have put it, 'Wibley Wobly, Timey Wimey.' But who could possibly have put that symbol on the stone. No one knew her Winter in this universe. No one could know that there was another Winter out there rocking the universe with her devilish charm and wicked sense of humour. No one could have put that symbol there…except.

'Fawks.' The demon stood up fast and spun around to face the man in front of her. He sighed and nodded to her, stepping forward, closer to the stone. She frowned at him and pointed to the stone.

'Did you know?' He opened his mouth to give her some kind of ambiguous answer but she put her foot down. 'Jack! Did, you, know?' He nodded sadly. She looked away from him quickly, back to the plain stone. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'She asked me not to.' She let out a chocked noise and glanced back up to Jack.

'She knew?' Jack nodded, giving Fawks time to take the information in.

'When she came here she was curious, she did some digging. I found her in my office one day and to cut a long story short she took me to the hospital. Told me she'd found this world's version was in a coma, no family, no friends, no name.' Fawks blinked ferociously as her eyes burned. 'She wanted someone there with her when the nurses turned the girl's machine off.'

'They did what?' She asked angrily, 'They turned the machine off! Why would they do that? They just gave up on her!' Jack shook his head.

'She asked them too.' Fawks stumbled back against the stone and sat down on top of it. 'She pretended to be the girls sister and asked them to turn the machine off.'

'But…why…why would she do that…she…she killed herself?'

'Imagine what it must be like.' He replied kindly, 'to see yourself helpless, useless and without a chance for survival without apparatus. She looked at that girl and saw a picture of her own failure for not trying hard enough to fight the fire that killed her brother and put this version of her into a coma and then she looked at our lives and realised that Torchwood actually managed to run itself without her. That must have been painful to realise. This girl had no hope. She was dead, machines keeping her heart going and filling her lungs with oxygen. Winter knows herself and made the decision that in the same situation she would rather be dead and have done with it than lie on a hospital bed for however long she held out.'

'But why wouldn't she tell me.' Jack smiled and came to stand at Fawks' side.

'Because she loves you. She knew how much this would hurt you, she knew you couldn't do what she had to do and she didn't want to upset you because she knew she was on borrowed time in this universe.' Fawks got up and looked down at the grave with a mournful look upon her face. 'Here.' She looked up at Jack and smiled at what she saw, he was holding out a small bunch of flowers, lilies, White and blue roses and forget-me-nots. She took the flowers from him and sighed, laying them down upon the grave and them standing, taking his arm as he lead them down toward where he had parked the SUV.

'Out of interest, how did you know I'd be here?' Fawks asked. He smiled.

'You may have been quick, hiding your screen but I'm the head of Torchwood and I had Owen Harper on my team.' She gave him a confused glance. 'I have access to your internet records.' She laughed at his comment and settled into the pace they walked at. 'You know you took at least three days longer than she did to find herself.' Fawks grinned at Winter's persistence.

'Well that's not a fair comparison, Win knew all the right things to do.' He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. 'Mind out of the gutter Captain, that's my girlfriend your thinking off.'

'Remembering.' He commented before narrowly dodging the slap she sent his way.

**Review?**


	17. Cluedo

**Once again I have done something very stupid, I've started typing up 'The curse of the black spot' instead of revising for my history exam not this Thursday but the Thursday afterwards. I'm so going to fail. In other news; as it's going well I figured you may as well have this little idea that came to me a few weeks back.**

Winter giggled as Jack pulled a face at the card she showed him. He snatched up his paper and began to furiously write down extra notes, after a few seconds he looked up at the Doctor, catching his eye as he attempted to read the writing upside-down. He glared at the time lord and shielded his sheet with his free hand. 'Your go.' The Doctor sighed, passing the dice to Winter. She smiled and rolled.

'Six!' she exclaimed. The fire crackled pleasantly behind them and soft music streamed from speakers around the library.

'How do you keep doing that?' Jack asked, 'Is the die weighted or something.'

'Hardly, we're all using the same one.' The Doctor replied, watching enviously as Winter headed closer to her destination, overtaking his own piece.

'One more roll and I'm in.' she proclaimed happily, passing the die to the Doctor. He squinted and rolled the small cube around in his hand before rolling it onto the board with a flick of his wrist.

'two.' He moaned, 'how did that happen.' He leant over and pushed his piece two measly squares up the board. Jack sighed and just threw the die up into the air letting it crash onto the board and knock a few pieces flying.

'Jack!' Winter berated, 'And all that for a three.'

'Better than him.' Jack replied, pointing to the Doctor. Winter rolled and moved her piece into her destination.

'Right, I accuse Miss Scarlet, in the Library, with the revolver.' The Doctor moaned and threw his cards down in front of him.

'I can't disprove it.' Jack replied. She reached forward with a grin like the cat that got the cream and practically purred as she repeated the cards in the little package in the centre of the board.

'Scarlet, library, revolver. I rock.' Jack smiled devilishly.

'Oh really.' He leaped forwards and began tickling down her sides. She gasped and tried to crawl out from under his grip while attempting to continue breathing through her fits of laughter. She heard the Doctor chuckling at her side and gasped out a sentence.

'Don't sit there, help me.' She squealed as the attack continued when suddenly Jack stopped.

'_What's going on Win?'_

'_They're trying to take her!'_

'_Who is she? And who's trying to take her?'_

'_She's …'_

The voices trickled into the room and Jack got up off Winter. He stood aside and let his eyes search the room. The Doctor and Winter watched with wary eyes.

'What? What is it? What are you looking for?' The Doctor asked.

'I heard voices.' Winter smiled.

'Jack's going mad.' He didn't smile just continued to hunt the room from his spot by the sofa, attempting to see through the blackness outside the glow of the firelight.

'No I defiantly heard voices, one was you.' She shrugged.

'Well I am here.' He waved a hand.

'The other was Fawks.' The Doctor got up and scanned the room with the sonic.

'Are you sure?'

'I could repeat what I heard, word for word.' He replied.

'Maybe it was a data disc.' The Doctor frowned down at his sonic, 'There's no record of a slip in any of the memory discs. What were they saying?'

'Something about someone trying to take _her._'

'Who?' Jack shrugged at the Doctor's question.

'They cut out before I could hear. So neither of you heard it?' The Doctor shook his head so Jack looked over at Winter. She wasn't listening, instead she was staring into the fire her gaze transfixed by the flames. 'Nemo?' he sat by her side and put and hand under her chin, gently pulling it around to face him. 'Kitten what's wrong? You're crying.' She started and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'No I'm not, it's just the heat from the fire. Plus I'm pretty tired. Maybe I should get some sleep.' The Doctor grinned, happy that she wanted to rest and nodded to Jack.

'Yes, yes, rest. That's a good idea. I'll see you when you wake up.' She nodded and left the sofa without a word. Jack looked up at the Doctor and frowned.

'Have you told her that I know about her not sleeping yet?' The Doctor shook his head and gave a grim expression to the topic.

'No, she doesn't want you to worry Jack.'

'Should I be worried?'

'Worried? No. Concerned? Maybe.' From what she's shown me she's going through some difficult changes. We have no idea of the full extent of what a bond like her with the TARDIS can do to a human. All we can do is sit and wait.'

'I don't like the sound of that.' The Doctor sat down on the sofa next to Jack and lent back.

'I wish there was something more I could do Jack, all I can tell you is what you know already. She appears to have completely stopped aging, she'll die if the TARDIS dies, she can transport all her vital processes to the heart of the TARDIS when she must, leaving her body in a death-like state and she can communicate with the ship.' Jack sat forwards and looked at the empty doorway.

'I just wish there was someone we could talk to, to give us an idea of the extent. I hate going into a situation with her and not knowing how much danger she's in.' The Doctor didn't reply, simply nodded in the affirmative.

TTT

Winter walked slowly down the corridor. The truth? Yes, she'd heard the voices but no, she had no clue what they meant. All that the experience had given her were more questions. First Fawks and now Jack, who else would suddenly be able to hear the messages that she was certain were for herself. She was crying, not because she was sad but because she was scared. The voices frightened her. What did they mean and who was sending them her way? She shivered in the doorway to her room and then relaxed. Because, so far, this was the only room where she had never heard the voices.

'And long may it continue.' She told herself quietly before changing into her pyjamas and slipping under the covers. Ten minutes late Jack joined her and snuggled in next to her body. To his surprise she pulled his arms around her, obviously she was planning in staying in bed all night. He smiled contentedly and settled down to dream but he could help thinking back to the voices. Not because no one else could hear them and not because he was trying to figure out their meaning but because of the voice he had heard Winter speak in. The voice that showed such utter despair that his arms tightened around her just thinking back to it. As her feet gently started to pad he relaxed and smiled, for now, she was fine and he would have to learn to focus on that fact.

'**Rachy Babes': I'm glad you liked it, I was actually reading that one of yours with the different words for each little moment and when I got to the one about the grave I was suddenly hit by a desire to know how Fawks would react to, not only finding out Winter was dead, but finding out that Jack knew and was keeping it a secret. This chapter sort of brings together several of the clues from previous chapters. I'm having quite a lot of fun slipping them into the eps. When the secret it revealed I may give a definitive list of the more elaborate clues just to show off how hard I worked. Everyone loves a bit of recognition now and then lol.**

'**Sonotalady': I love this story too, it let's me just write little mini scenes and sometimes that's what comes to me and they don't fit in an actual ep but they keep me sane. I'm especially proud of this one because I wrote it quite late at night after reading through The impossible astro. Chapter and it's cute at the same time as explaining what's going on.  
**


	18. Cleaning

**This little update has nothing to do with me whatsoever, it was written for you by the ever wonderful 'Rachy Babes' and fits in so perfectly that it just had to go up. To be honest with what's going to happen I really think these two need a moment to be together.**

"Wait, before we leave! You." The Doctor rounded on Fawks. "Need to clean the kitchen."

"What?" Fawks yelped. "Why me? They were the ones that made the mess." she protested, pointing to Other Jack, Ianto and Winter. The Doctor looked over at Winter pleadingly. .

"Come on," She sighed, letting go of Jack's hands and wrapping her arms around the demon's waist. "I'll help."

"Why do I have to do it," Fawks complained, Winter leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder, her lips close to the demon's ear and she murmured a quiet

"Pretty please?" Fawks sighed. Winter knew perfectly well what her voice did to her. She was doing this on purpose.

"Not fair." Fawks muttered as Winter laughed softly, knowing she'd won. Winter dragged Fawks to the kitchen, leaving the rest of them smiling behind them.

"That poor demon." Amy laughed.

"She's completely whipped." Ianto grinned.

Fawks rolled her eyes, she well and truly hated cleaning, at least this time around she was with Winter as opposed to stuck up Sir Pompous. "How've you been?" Winter asked.

"Alright." Fawks said. "It's weird being home. We're under a library now." Winter smiled broadly. "You would like it," Fawks grinned. "The lift needs work though, it's bloody terrifying you just sort of fall under Cardiff." Winter laughed as Fawks grabbed a mop.

"How are things with John."

"Back to how they were before…" Fawks trailed off and Winter looked up from the mess.

"Before you died." Winter finished for her.

"Something like that." Fawks said quietly. "I looked for him," She said quietly. "Broke into the Geminara banks, no record of Atsu ever going back, he and his sister were assumed dead." Winter stopped cleaning and went over to Fawks, squeezing her hand gently in hers. Fawks gave a weak smile and squeezed back.

"You've got a new sword." Winter said, nodding to the sword on her waist.

"Oh, yeah, I'm a High Knight of the Planet Bero." Fawks said. Winter raised her eyebrows.

"Really, I'd take you but your boyfriend will get arrested." Fawks smiled. "Enough of me," Fawks said, shaking her head. "How about you?"

"Oh, same old same old. Pirates, Junkyards, peril, a lot of running." Fawks smiled. "And then you showed up."

"Yeah, nothing to do with me this time, I didn't die or anything." Fawks grinned. Nudging Winter playfully with the mop.

"Here's me thinking you just wanted to see me," Winter laughed, throwing her cloth over at her.

"I'm always happy to come and see you but did you really think I'd bring even more competition with me?" Fawks laughed. A voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

"What ever you're doing in my kitchen get out of it and hurry up, we're waiting!" The Doctor called.

"Didn't even get the chance to try," Fawks muttered with a smile, linking her arm with Winter's as the pair left.


	19. Cat's Got Your Tongue part 1

**Hello :) so to keep you satisfied until my next story arch I have an old Torchwood story for you. By old I mean it's set in the second season not that I wrote it a while back. It's an idea I had a while back but one that 'Rachy Babes' convinced me to go ahead with when she noticed the same movie as I did. SO I hope you lot enjoy it.**

It was a pretty normal walk actually. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Pip had scuttled around her feet for a while before heading out a few feet in front to gently pad along at his own pace. Winter had slung her sword over her hip and headed out around the town passing the same old shops and houses and watching the lights flick off as people prepared to go to bed. Splot was looking as drab as ever and yet…something was up. They both felt it. Pip's tail was held high but his head was cocked to the left and she had the weirdest sensation in her gut a relentless tugging that informed her she was heading for something unknown.

Suddenly Pip straightened up onto his hind legs then raced forward, his back paws skittered slightly on the pavement but he kept his speed. 'What is it?' she called as she tried to keep up with him. Her question was answered almost immediately. Pip had stopped outside a house, an ordinary house with a slightly dilapidated garden and peeling white paint but the unordinary thing about the house was the smoke pouring out of the upstairs windows. Winter took a few steps back straight into a lamp post. Her hands wrapped around it for balance as Pip bounced on the broken fence. 'N…no!' she stuttered. 'I'm not going in there.' Pip stopped in horror but she shook her head, 'I can't,' he bounced more forcefully, 'Pip….I….I can't. Please don't make me.' He glared back at her and turned, leaping down from the fence and heading towards the house. 'PIP!' she screamed. He didn't turn back just darted inside. Her brain hurt with the effort of her decision but her final conclusion was simple, she couldn't lose another friend to a house fire.

With fearful feet and a speed that comes only from panic, she rushed over to the house, ignoring the broken window Pip had jumped through and running at the door. With two thrusts of her shoulder the door broke open and Winter tumbled forward. Her immediate thoughts were aimed at her lungs, forcing them to pull in the claustrophobic air and convert it to some form of useful substance. Then they turned to finding Pip and getting out. He was only trying to be a hero, trying to save anyone inside but when it came to fire Winter knew she wasn't a hero, she was a total useless coward and that wasn't going to change. She could feel her hands shaking as she raced up the stairs and came face to face with the fire. He feet automatically took a step back and she tripped, tumbling painfully back down the steps and landing in a wreck at on the hallway floor. From her position she was looking straight through into what appeared to be the living room. 'Pip!' she choked out when she saw him staring blankly off behind the door. She crawled closer and took a glance to the left side of the room, the T.V was on, flickering through the grey smoke. Pip stood in front of it, staring off to the right. Winter flung herself over to him and grabbed him up in her arms, 'Come on.' She bit down on her lip to stop herself crying at the sight of the smoke and the sounds of the flames from upstairs, and then she turned to her right.

Her scream echoed around the neighbourhood like a banshee's cry.

**So? What do you think so far? Review, let me know! :)**


	20. Cat's Got Your Tongue part 2

**Well I hope you're enjoying this little storyline. Thanks to '1984' for reviewing. I know how much you love Pip so I hope you're happy to see him back for a while.**

_Her scream echoed around the neighbourhood like a banshee's cry._

The chairs were taken by a man and woman, late 40's a little overweight, already in their night clothes and their tongues ripped out of their mouths. Winter held back the sudden urge to vomit as their lifeless eyes stared straight back at her, their mouths hung open making their faces gaunt and a little sunken. The area below their mouth was soaked in blood and their lips were chapped and torn. The woman still had the T.V remote clutched in her hands. This was too much. With a noise she couldn't name or overcome she pelted from the house and down the road, blue flashing lights were heading her way so she ducked behind some bushes and let them pass. But it was dark now and suddenly the entire world seemed more frightening. In fact it was spinning and blurred. She swaggered out of her hiding place and stumbled as she began a fumbled run back to the hub.

Pedestrians and clubbers swore and swung for her as she pushed past them without question but she didn't care in the slightest. All she wanted was to go back to 10 minutes ago when she hadn't been in that house and she hadn't seen. The bile rose in her throat as she flung the tourist office door open and smacked the button under the desk. The wall slid back and she followed Pip over to the lift. He stood inside and she fell against the wall, pressing her cheek against the cool metal. The sensation of falling overcame her and she slid down to the floor, holding her head tightly in her hands. With an unwelcome 'ping' the doors sprung open.

'Winter.' She looked up at the unsteady image of a woman, dark hair, long jacket.

'Tosh.' She mumbled. The older woman stepped into the lift and using a spurt of unexpected strength, she pulled Winter's arm onto her shoulder and heaved her off the floor.

'What happened?' Winter shook her head and the world span. Toshiko overbalanced but someone else helped her up.

'What the hell is going on?' Gwen placed Winter's other arm over her shoulders and together the two woman carried Winter through the rolling door. 'Owen!' Gwen called and Winter felt the bump of the steps beneath her feet.

'Oh Christ woman would you just go home…What the hell?'

'I don't know.' Tosh replied, 'She was just on the floor of the lift.' Winter felt the soft cushions of the sofa and Owen's hand on her neck and wrist.

'Winter? Come on darling speak to me, what's happened?' She shook her head and the urge to vomit reappeared.

'I'm gonna throw up.' She mumbled. She heard the scraping of a small metal bin as it was placed in front of her and felt Gwen grab her hair as she promptly vomited into the vessel. Gwen rubbed soothing circles into her back and Owen's touch reappeared with some paper towel and water. She spat out the taste from her mouth and took a sip of the water, swirling it around her mouth before spiting it into the bucket and using the towel to wipe her mouth.

'You ok now?' Owen asked. She held her hand up in a thumbs up gesture, not trusting the effect nodding would have on her. The bin was moved out of the way and Gwen sat down beside her stroking her arm gently. Pip, who had kept his distance, pulled his way up Toshiko's trousers and curled himself around her shoulders. 'I'm not letting this go as a stomach bug you know.' Owen teased but she could hear the serious tone behind it.

'Police radio.' She told him, leaning her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Owen's face swam in front of her and he put a hand on her forehead.

'Darlin you're mumbling.'

'Police … radio.' She repeated slowly and carefully. Gwen moved away towards the desks as the sound of the door rolling back was joined by the jovial tone of Jack's voice.

'And here I was thinking you were all going home. Never knew you were such hard workers…what's wrong.' Gwen's face had obviously given the game away. 'Gwen?' The older woman gave a hesitant look towards the sofa and Jack darted up the stairs then straight over to Winter. 'What happened? Nemo? What's wrong?' She shivered as Jack sat down next to her. 'Is she sick?'

'To be honest we haven't a clue.' Owen replied.

'I found her on the floor of the lift, Gwen helped me carry her inside…' Toshiko started.

'…Where she promptly breaks into sweats and throws up.' Owen finished but he seemed further away.

'Nemo?' she gritted her teeth to stop herself throwing up again and muttered once more.

'Police…'

'Radio.' Gwen finished. 'Got it.' Winter felt the prick of the needle as Owen drew some blood from her veins. Blood, oh God that blood. She groaned and Jack pulled her to his side not realising that what she wanted was a little less contact right now. All she could see was that poor couple still positioned as if they were waiting for the next show.

"_All units in the vicinity of Splott, we have a house fire at number 47 Shaw Street three blocks from St. Mary's church. Assistance required immediately. Fire brigade on their way. All units…"_

Gwen shut the scanner off and Jack's grip tightened. 'You were in the house?' Gwen asked. Winter nodded carefully.

'What were you doing in there?' Jack asked, unsure that he wanted to know the answer. Pip leaped onto his lap and hung his head. 'You followed Pip_.' _She nodded as Jack fixed the monkey with a hard glare.

'That's not it.' Owen's voice headed towards them out of the med bay. He took a stance a meter away from the shaking girl and crossed his arms after holding a page out to Toshiko. 'She's got high levels of an unknown in her blood, it looks like that's what's causing the physical symptoms. She must have inhaled it in the smoke or something.'

'What so aliens are arsonists now?' Gwen replied incredulously.

'Not arson.' Winter told them. She could practically feel all eyes returning to her. 'Cover up.'

'Cover up of what.' Her hand flew to her mouth and Owen patted her shoulder.

'Hang on.' Moments later she felt another pin prick, 'this should help.' The fog in the air began to clear and the nauseous feeling receded. She tried to stand up but Owen pushed her down. 'Woow, not that fast.' She groaned, fed up of being treated as an invalid.

'Bodies.' She told them, 'two bodies.'

'In the house?' Jack asked.

'47 Shaw Street is occupied by Sean and Ramona Pritchard.' Gwen read off the screen, 'both 48, living off benefits, no children, no pets, no record.' Winter looked up at the pictures on the screen. She took a few moments before nodding.

'I think.'

'You think?' Jack replied incredulously, 'I thought you saw them?' She ran her hands over her face.

'Yes.'

'So was it them or not?' She pushed him away and stood up, wobbling slightly and steadying herself on Owen's arm.

'I don't know.'

'How do you not know?'

'It was kind of hard to be sure what with their jaws torn open and their tongues ripped out.' She snapped. The awkward silence that followed was only broken by the door rolling open as Ianto entered.

'Oh I erm, I thought you'd all gone home.' He looked around, sensing the tension and joined them by the sofa. 'What's going on?'

'What did you say?' Jack asked.

'I er, I thought they…'

'No not you Ianto, Nemo.' She shuffled and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. Her legs were still shaking and Owen rolled his eyes.

'If you don't sit back down on that sofa I'll cuff you to it and you know I will.' She sighed and crossed back over to the sofa, slumping down with her head in her hands.

'Look I really can't tell you much.' She began. 'We were just walking along the road and then Pip took off. He led me to the house and ran in. I didn't want to go in but…' She shook her head and looked up at Pip. 'I couldn't just leave him to get himself killed so I went in. I went upstairs but there was fire and I…'

'You?' Owen prompted.

'I stepped backwards a fell down the stairs.' She grumbled. Unexpectedly, no one laughed. 'I saw Pip in the front room and went to him. The TV was on so I turned around to see why and…' unwelcome tears built up and she flinched at the hand Jack offered her before apologising and slipping hers over for him to take. 'They were just sitting there,' she groaned, 'Like she was about to flick the channel but it was like someone had forced their mouths open and cut out their tongues. There was blood all over their face and down their fronts and their eyes were wide open.'

'Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, she had no children – only dolls; and if you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream.' Gwen repeated. Everyone looked around at her in confusion and she typed in a few key words to google. 'It was a film Rhys made me watch last year. A horror thing his friends sent him.' She explained, bringing up the Wikipedia page. 'It's about this young American who gets sent a ventriloquist dummy that kills his wife while he's out. He goes back home and discovers an old feud between his family and the woman who owned the dummy, a woman called Mary Shaw. They killed her after she kidnapped and murdered the main characters great great ancestor. They cut out her tongue so her spirit hunts down the people who killed her and their ancestors and cuts out their tongues before leaving them in poses, like a family portrait.' As she scrolled down Gwen came across a picture of the young man's wife, her jaw forced open and her tongue ripped out. Winter's hand flutterd back up to her face and Gwen quickly skimmed past it.

'So are you saying someone's copying a movie or there's a rouge ventriloquist in Cardiff?' Ianto asked. Gwen shrugged. Jack stood up and held his hands up.

'Hold up. Before we jump to any conclusions I think we need to get a better understanding of what's going on here. Let go take a look, if we think it's just a straight out murder we leave it to the police.' Everyone nodded and headed over to their desks to collect their things, Ianto turned to Jack.

'I'm going to start up the SUV,' he informed the boss, 'will you?' Jack and Ianto both turned slightly to glance in Winter's direction. Pip had curled up on her lap and her, still slightly shaky, hand was repeatedly stroking his back. Jack nodded and watched Ianto disappear before kneeling down at Winter's side.

'I'm going to leave this one to you.' He told her. 'You can come if you want because I don't really want to leave you alone, we haven't a clue what side effects any of our unknown substances produce.'

'I got that from the name 'unknown'.' She grumbled. He smiled slightly and took her hand.

'But I'd understand if you want to stay away from the house.' She bit her lip and thought about the decision. To be honest she didn't like the idea of being alone either but the thought of facing that sight again.

'I'd like to stay if that's ok.' Jack nodded and let go of her hand, she looked down at the object he left there.

'You need me you call me on the comms alright.' She fingered the plastic earpiece and nodded. He lent up and kissed her forehead before following the team who were making their way out towards the SUV.

**Oooooo, so what do you think's going to happen :) ?**


	21. Cat's Got Your Tongue part 3

**So no one guessed yet :D but I'm hoping you'll keep at it because it lets me know how I'm doing and it's nice to see you all taking part. So in this chapter you'll get a few more clues to play with…enjoy.**

The house was pretty much in-tact. The fire brigade gave them helmets to borrow and Ianto supplied the gasmasks for them to wear as they picked through the blackened inside of the hallway and turned towards the living room. The television had exploded so it was off but Jack still wondered about turning to see what had once watched it. The sound of Gwen's gasp reminded him that he was the boss, he was more than that he was Winter's friend and he couldn't just ignore the things she'd seen. If she could see it then he could be strong enough to witness it as well. He turned to see two bodies in the armchairs facing the television. Both bodies were badly burnt and rather charred in some places but skin was still visible and the blood on their clothes had merely dried. He pulled a disgusted face, grateful for the gasmask blocking his look from the others. 'Right team.' Owen you deal with the bodies, Toshiko you try to find the source of our unknown chemical, Gwen talk to the police outside see what they have, Ianto I want to know how this fire started, accelerant, fireworks, point of origin, anything you can get me. Get to work.' They nodded and split up among the blackened walls of the once normal house.

Jack walked over to the fireplace and picked up a photo from the mantle. The couple were pictured at a restaurant in some hot country, eating a meal and holding their wine up to the camera, faces a little sunburnt but glad to be alive. He smiled in melancholy at the simplicity of the scene but it fell from his face when he looked back over at Owen studying the remains. No more holidays, no more early morning cups of tea, late night glasses of wine in front of the telly and arguments with the neighbours over trivial matters. It was difficult, being so hyper aware of the primitive aspects of the human race. To Jack, looking at many humans was like watching a vet at work. They looked after and cared for the animals but never could fully understand them, sometimes he had to do things that seemed bad at the time but were eventually for their own good. And sometimes, they just didn't survive.

He sighed and stepped back over to Owen, pulling off his gas mask. 'What can you tell me?' The doctor pulled his mask off too and looked up in his cynical manner.

'That tie Ianto's wearing is the same one from yesterday.' Jack rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

'Anything to do with the case.' Owen smirked a little but took the hint.

'Male and female with significant burns…'

'Oh really?'

'Do you want to know or not?' Jack smiled a little but nodded for him to continue. 'Both have reached a state of rigor mortis so they were probably killed 3 to 4 hours ago. Both have broken jaws, I'll need an X-ray to tell you where and both have had their tongues removed.'

'Any idea how yet?'

'Nothing conclusive.' Owen took a blackened dinner knife from the coffee table and pointed inside the mouths. 'But I can tell you it wasn't with a sharp instrument. The cut is jagged, like it's been torn.'

'So someone literally ripped their tongues out?'

'That would be my preliminary guess but don't quote me on it.' Owen replied. Jack sighed and nodded.

'That's not easy for your everyday human. So couple tongue ripping with one of our alien unknowns and what do you get?'

'Apparently one of our, 'spooky doo's." Gwen announced as she re-entered the room. 'At least that's what Andy says.' She pulled a face at the grotesque scene and the stench of barbequed flesh, suddenly regretting leaving her mask outside, but continued her recount of the police report. 'Neighbours were alerted by a scream about an hour ago, most likely Winter. They called the police who arrived within ten minutes of the call because a police car on its usual route around the area caught sight of the smoke and called it in.' She took a breath and glanced out of the window. 'I've had a very brief chat with one of the neighbours but it's the same old story, no one saw anything, no one heard anything and no one can thing of a reason to kill them.' Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead took a look at the bodies.

'All right you two. Get the ambulance crew to get these two into the SUV. There's not much we can do here.' Both team members left the room and Jack made his way through the room and up the staircase. Toshiko was bent over a double bed with a baton wired up to a sensor machine. Jack stopped when he heard the rustle of the old beams rubbing together he darted quickly into the room and wrapped an arm around Toshiko's waist, spinning her out of the way just in time before the foot of ceiling above her collapsed onto the space where she had been standing. She breathed out heavily and looked up a little embarrassed.

'Thanks.' He grinned without letting go of her waist.

'No problem.' She smiled a little and shimmied out of his grip causing him to smile slyly.

'The unknown chemical seems to be strongest here. I've got vapours coming off the bits of blanket on the floor but there really isn't much left to test. Levels seem to be low now so the masks aren't really necessary.' As if in demonstration she pulled her gas mask off and hung it on her wrist. 'But when the fire was raging I'm guess the whole room was doused in the chemical and that would mean at least half the smoke Winter was breathing in was the unknown.' Jack nodded.

'But why wasn't Pip affected.'

'There may not be a huge difference between humans and monkeys but there IS a difference and add that to the fact that we have no clue where Peregrine originated from,' she shrugged, 'for all we know he could just be immune.' Jack nodded.

'Take some samples of the bedding and then get downstairs. I don't want us in this house longer than we have to be.' She nodded and bent down, taking a plastic tub from her pocket and placing several burnt pieces of bedding inside. Jack headed back down the stairs and glanced into the living room. He noted the bodies were gone and smiled at the speed his team were working. Heading back out into the fresh air he came upon Ianto.

'The firemen say that the most damage was in the spare bedroom so they think that's where it started. But they say a second, smaller fire was lit in the main bedroom.'

'So the guy comes in, he kills two people, he goes upstairs and lights the fire and then had second thoughts, pours our unknown over the master bedroom then sets a second fire and disappears.' Ianto nodded.

'They say the main frame of the house is ok but there's serious structural damage, but they don't think it was set by someone who knows what they're doing.' He fidgeted, ' Also one of them slipped me this.' He held out a small piece of paper and Jack looked down at it. On the paper was written a phone number and a winking face. Jack laughed but Ianto blushed and held himself a little stiffly.

'Looks like I'm not the only one with an eye on you.' he reached out and tucked it into Ianto's suit pocket. Ianto rolled his eyes and took it out again, crushing it and throwing it over his shoulder. Jack chuckled and reached over to kiss him before heading back towards the SUV. Tosh passed them as they turned to look up at the house. 'So the real question is, why was this seemingly normal couple the target of a possible alien attack.' Ianto opened his mouth to answer but turned at the sound of a beep in Jack's ear. Jack put his hand up to his comm and pressed the button.

'Nemo? That you?' he heard heavy breathing down the line and whimpers. 'Nemo?'

'Jack…the lights. They keep flickering…something's here Jack…something's coming for me…' He gave Ianto a worried glance and motioned towards the SUV. The younger man jumped into the passenger seat and Jack leapt into the driver's side, leaving his seatbelt unbuckled he floored the accelerator and sped off towards the plaza.

'It's alright Nemo we're on our way back just keep talking to me alright. Is Pip there?'

'I don't know the lights I can't see I just … flashes…flashes of…oh god oh…please…please don't hurt me …' she was getting desperate now and Jack had the feeling that she wasn't talking to him anymore, which meant… he gripped the steering wheel tightly and swept through a red light, ignoring the horns of the traffic around him. 'Please….please…..pl….oh… don't hurt me…god don't…..no…' as he pulled into the garage he heard a terrified, raw screech. He hurtled out of the car forgetting the keys and the others and barged into the main hub. Pip bolted back and forward on the coffee table as if unsure of what to do. Jack scanned the room and his eyes fell on what they searched for. Winter was backed up to the wall glass wall of his office. Her hands over her mouth in a silent scream and her eyes fixed on the space in front of her.

'Nemo! Nemo!' he called as he jumped up onto the platform. She didn't move, just stood shivering and shaking, her eyes transfixed in terror. Jack heard the sound of the others rush in behind him but he held out a hand for them to keep back and quiet. 'Nemo?' he questioned, his quiet voice suddenly sounding out of place as it shattered the silence. He stepped a little closer and then into the place she was staring at. She started, her hands hovering over her mouth, though it was now closed and then she slid back against the wall.

'Winter!' Ianto called, jumping up the stairs. Jack stroked the hair out of her face.

'She just fainted.' He assured them. Winter's eyes fluttered a little and he swept her into his arms walking towards the corridor that lead off to her bedroom.

'Shouldn't we talk to her, find out what's happened?' Gwen asked. Jack sighed and turned around.

'We just found her losing her mind over thin air.' Jack told them sternly. 'You don't think she's going to be embarrassed enough without you lot pouring over her like a mental patient.' He turned and jerked his head towards Pip who followed him out of the room.

**So, any more guesses?**

**Also '1984' is writing a pre 'What's in a name' story and would like any ideas of things you guys would like to see. So if there's something you'd like, just put it in your review or send me a message and if I'm not already working on it I'll send your ideas onto her so she can give them a go :) thank you!**


	22. Cat's Got Your Tongue part 4

**Sorry, I should have updated this sooner but what with Rachel going on holiday and my friends being a bit … *groans* doesn't matter. The point is that I forgot but You will get a conclusion to this as it's already written. Then when I get back to Britain on the 13****th**** of August I'll start putting up my next 'What's in a name' storyline. Which will lead into Torchwood :D Which by the way, is AWESOME. And so far well worth the wait. **

**1945, sorry for getting you name wrong, I got distracted by my brother *head slap***

Jack and Winter lay on her bed facing each other. He'd place the covers around her in a protective cocoon of warmth and she was grateful for the face to face contact. It blocked her mind of all the possibilities of where the man could appear from next. He'd deflected the conversation for a while, talking about the fireman who'd given Ianto his number and saving Tosh from the falling ceiling but eventually she'd calmed down enough to be able to start explaining with no prompting from him. He listened attentively and when the conversation was done he took a few moments to think things through.

'When we sat with you earlier do you remember what Owen said?'

'He said my physical symptoms were caused by the stuff I inhaled in the smoke.'

'What if it wasn't just physical? It could have had mental effects.'

'So I really am going crazy.' He shook his head.

'You were flooded with it in that house the physical things could have been because you took in too much. This is what the unknown actually does. So we just top you up with whatever concoction the good doctor gave you before and you'll be back to normal.' Winter smiled and nodded.

'One condition.' He cocked an eyebrow.

'Don't leave me alone again?' he smiled and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments he pulled back and looked down at her.

'Do I really smell of gunpowder?'

TTT

If there was one thing the Torchwood team were good at by now it was acting normal. Winter smiled at Gwen and Gwen smiled back. Owen fake tripped her as she was heading to the sofa, Ianto handed her her coffee before taking one over to Jack. There was nothing to suggest she'd been acting at all weird. 'There have been five separate cases of house fires in south Wales, all under suspicious circumstances.' Gwen read off the computer. 'A year ago Mr Richard Parker was found tied to a wheel and an iron bar was used to break his arms and legs in several places. He was strangled and his house in Swansea was set on fire. A blind man in Neath had a wooden board locked around his neck so he couldn't reach his head. He died of starvation nine months ago. A woman in Bridgend was found hanging in her front room. And finally a family of three in Barry were locked in their car in the garage with heaters on the hottest day of the year. They died of dehydration.'

Jack leant over Toshiko's shoulder and pointed to a peak on the graph she was examining. 'There, what's that.'

'Just a blip.'

'No, no it's not.'

'Well it can be anything coming through, it's a tiny deviation.'

'What if it wasn't a thing?' Winter looked up as Owen wordlessly took her arm and pricked her with another needle. She felt the relaxing effect of the medicine instantly and nodded in appreciation.

'What do you mean?'

'What if it was a message? A code like a signal to someone across the rift.'

'To who?' Jack frowned and stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked around at their blank faces.

'Let's assume Mr and Mrs Pritchard weren't intended targets. The job was rushed, covered up so whatever did it didn't mean too and didn't want it traced back to himself. Hence the fire.' Everyone nodded slowly.

'So he could be anyone. Any random person.' Owen commented. 'Well that's great.'

'Yes but, why was he knocking at the house in the first place. It's unlikely they knew him, aliens generally keep away from making human friends, it makes living on earth and keeping your secret a whole lot harder.'

'So he was someone they opened the door to and let in.' Gwen wondered out-loud. 'Door to door salesman?' Jack nodded and turned to the computer behind him.

'Tosh,' she looked up from the graph, 'check the CCTV on the church and hour before time of death and an hour after.' She fast forwarded the tape and everyone watched with bated breath. 'There!' she paused the tape and they squinted at the grainy image. Winter got up from the sofa and took one look at the screen before nodding.

'That's him.' Jack opened his mouth but Tosh was way ahead of him.

'Face recognition, other CCTV images and private cameras then cross reference with the police database and our own systems.' He nodded and turned to the rest of the team.

'Help Tosh. When you're done, we'll see where we should go from there.'

TTT

'So what? He just…' Jack leant his elbows on his desk and waved his hands in a shrug as he looked up at his team, 'disappeared?' Toshiko held out a print out of the CCTV footage.

'I followed his route all the way back to a house in Bute town but we lose him just before he goes into Shaw street.' She told him.

'What about afterwards?'

'Nothing on any of the cameras at all.' Jacks eyes wandered to the right and he brought his hands together under his chin and sighed.

'Alright everyone. Go home, get some rest.' The room cleared and he pushed back from his desk watching them leave one by one and then heading over to Toshiko's computer. Winter wandered out of the kitchen with some ice cream. 'a man walks down a road and knocks on a door. Then he disappears.'

'No he doesn't.' Jack looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. 'he stays where he is.'

'So he's still in the house.'

'Well if he didn't go home and we think he's a door to door so he won't have a workplace, where else would he be.'

'But in that case, how did you see him?' he sat down in the chair and spun around to face her. She shrugged and plonked herself down on his lap.

'Maybe it was just the drug. I mean I was still seeing him when you arrived and you said there was no one there. It was probably just a ghost of an image on my mind. You know maybe I saw him in the house but didn't take it in.' He nodded.

'But if he's in the house we would have…' he trailed off and watched her carefully. 'What did you say?'

'About what.'

'The explanation.' She shifted .

'Err, I just figured, well, maybe I saw him. You know, the eye sees everything like a camera but the brain filters most of it out so…' Jack span the chair around and leant over her. He brought the images of the rift scan back up on the screen. 'What is it?'

'What if it wasn't a message from our guy to the other side of the rift, what if it was from the rift to him?' Winter shrugged.

'So?'

'So… we've been looking at this from the wrong angle. I thought the fire was rushed. But it's not. The fire is the calling card.'

'Of who?'

'This guy has been going from house to house using the south wales coastline a guide. The towns he's stopped at are the main towns along the route.' Winter leaned back and delved into the ice cream again.

'This still doesn't tell us where he is or who he is.' Jack shook his head.

'Yes it does.' He put his hands on her hips and pushed her into a standing position, 'It's an executioner.' He got up and picked the file off Owen's desk, flicking through to Gwen's research.

'What, like chopping heads off.'

Yeah but this guy's stuck in the middle ages. The murders Gwen described are pretty much versions of 'Breaking on the Wheel', 'Cangue', 'Garrotting', 'Sweatbox' and if you add our pair then you have 'Mutilation'. Our murderer is one of the Bestial reign.' He turned and looked down at Winter who was swinging back and forth in Toshiko's chair.

'Who?' He rolled his eyes and sat down in Owen's chair rolling over to face her. They both lent forward on their knees and he explained.

'They're basically intergalactic executioners, they travel the universe and carry out sentences for a lot of the planets with external governments. The governments that rule over more than one planet. They can't deal with all the criminals in their sector so the Bestial reign do it for them. They follow the punishment structure of the planet or system they arrive in. This one is obviously confused. For one thing he has no jurisdiction on this planet and even if he did the punishments he's using are frankly medieval.'

'But what's he punishing them for?'

'We'll ask our resident police officer in the morning.' Winter laughed and turned Jack's face towards the clock on Toshiko's desk.

'It is morning.' He glared at the face of the object as it proudly proclaimed that it was five in the morning. She laughed and ruffled his hair. 'Don't you dare call them in until two.' He looked incredulous. 'Jack they were heading home after twelve hours here when I ran in. They need sleep otherwise they make mistakes and you end up complaining to either Ianto or me .' He chuckled and held his hands up as she kissed his cheek and headed back down to her room.

**Review please :) it makes me smile.**


	23. Cat's Got Your Tongue part 5

**Ok, I have literally NO excuse for the appalling amount of time you lot have had to wait for this update and I can only send you my sincerest apology for my slip up. But I hope you're enjoying Torchwood while it's on. I'm certainly enjoying writing it (trust me it's going to be epic) and I'll see you all again in two weeks when I get back from France. (If I could take my story with me I would but I'm not allowed to bring C.O.N.E.R –my laptop- with me.)… oh and Rachel, when you get back; Yes, I did name my laptop after your spaceship…what are you going to do about it :P**

'So what do expect me to do?' Gwen asked as Jack piled files into her arms at 3:30 the next day.

'I need to know if any of these people had outstanding crimes. Parking tickets, ASBOS, criminal damage, public nudity anything.'

'Do I get any help?'

'You can have Ianto for a while, Toshiko's working on finding out when our friendly alien executioner came through the rift and Owen's still working on the unknown substance.' Gwen put the files down and put her hands on her hips.

'And you are?' he opened his mouth but the question threw him so she smiled and handed him one of the files. 'I'm sure you can handle one Jack.' Winter laughed at him from the second floor and watched him sulk as he walked off to his office.

TTT

'Richard Parker, otherwise known as 'Dodgems", Gwen explained as the team sat around the boardroom table. 'He's being investigated by the South Wales Fraud unit for a series of scams in the late 70's. Gareth Collins was accused of manslaughter in 1999 but the evidence wasn't sufficient to try him. Margret Harris was the ringleader of the group that stole the collection of Picasso's from the National Gallery in 1995 but there was no evidence to prove it and the gallery dropped the charges once the paintings were recovered in a dustbin several blocks from Trafalgar Square. As for the family, the son, Jason Brown was on trial for hitting a 10 year old girl while drug driving.' She sat down at the head of the table.

'So that settle it then, we're dealing with one of the Bestial reign.' Jack leant back in his chair with on hand on the table. 'So the question now is, where is he?'

'I wasn't finished yet.' Gwen chastised. She clicked the mouse button once. 'As far as I can see Sean and Ramona Pritchard have committed no offences to date. Nothing, not one parking ticket. SO why were they targeted.' Jack frowned as Owen read off his readings blandly.

'Well I got nothing. The compound held high levels of Carbon but since the blankets were incinerated that's not exactly a surprise.' Winter put her feet up on the table and let Pip balance himself on her shins. He lay on his back and waved his arms in the air like a baby trying to catch light in its hand. Then he stopped. Winter frowned as he hopped up of her legs and slid over the table and grabbed Owens results, taking them and shoving them in Winter's face. She laughed and reached out to take them.

'Sorry Pip but I've never taken a chemistry lesson in my life I've no idea what any of this means.' She looked up at Owen. 'He's pointing to a big letter C?'

'Carbon.' Pip nodded then pointed at the desk, then to himself, then to Jack and then waved his arms in a circle. 'Erm, who's been feeding the monkey LSD?' Owen chuckled. Tosh shushed him and leant forwards.

'The table, Pip, Jack and the world.' She thought for a moment and then shook her head in confusion. 'I don't know, erm…what do they all have in common?' Everyone pulled a face and Jack shrugged.

'I would say good looks but I've seen some pretty ugly people on this planet.' He commented.

'The table?' Ianto asked.

'It's a nice piece.' Jack replied, 'I chose it for a reason.' Pip however had rolled his eyes and pointed in Winter's direction. She looked down at her paper and frowned.

'Carbon?' she asked. Owen's eyes widened.

'The basic element of life. Carbon.' Jack put his joking aside and looked down at the monkey.

'But how does it relate to the case?' Pip fell onto his backside and slumped in frustration.

'So what do we do now?' Ianto asked. Jack sighed.

'He disappeared off the face of the earth. He could be anywhere. We wait.' Gwen stiffened and looked over at him in shock.

'What for? For him to just murder another family?' Jack nodded sadly unwilling to get into another morality argument with Gwen but certain one was coming.

'Look…' Pip sat in front of him with the SUV keys held out in his hand, 'What?' Pip jangled the keys and Jack took them.

'We're not going back Pip.' Pip nodded stoutly. Jack looked at the determined look on the little monkeys face and shrugged. 'Jack I'm not going back!'

'Come on, we've done as much as we can do here. This is it after this I promise we'll just wait and see.'

'Please Winter!' Gwen begged, 'What if you spot something, you could save the next person.' Winter glared at her.

'Oh great am I game for emotional blackmail now? So I guess that means that if I don't come along I'm responsible for whatever he does next!'

'That's not what she meant.' Jack assured Winter.

'She's got a point.' Owen defended.

'Let's not get into a fight.' Ianto begged. 'We all go. We all check it out. If she walks throough the door and can't go any further we let her stand down.' He looked down at Winter. 'How's that?'

'Always ready with a cup of coffee and a decent compromise.' She teased. He blushed a little but smiled, taking the car keys from Jack and offering a hand to Winter. She took it and he tugged her out of the seat. Pip settled on her shoulder and Ianto's hand rested on the small of her back as he guided her out of the room. The team watched the pair of them head up to the SUV and Owen smirked.

'Looks like you've got competition Harkness.' Jack gave him a withering glance but as the team filed out of the room he murmured.

'You have no idea.'

TTT

'What exactly are we expecting to happen?' Toshiko asked as she stepped from the car.

'Nothing,' Jack replied, shutting his door, 'But we may as well check.'

'Well I for one think it's a ridicu…' Winter stopped mid-sentence and everyone turned to face her. Her breathing increased dramatically as she watched the sky turn dim and the street lights flicker on. Opposite her, heading down the road as if straight towards them, the pale as death man hunted in the dark. She turned and ran straight into a wall of thin air.

Back in the real world, Ianto tightened his arms around Winter as she thrashed and struggled in her arms muttering, 'He's coming for me! He's coming for me!' Jack turned and looked down the road.

'There's nothing, it's another episode.' He took her wrists to stop her from beating Ianto and spoke clearly to her. 'Nemo. Listen to me.'

'Jack?' looked around wildly.

'What do you see?'

'He's coming towards me, he's…turning into the drive…' Jack frowned and looked up at the dilapidated building.

'What does the house look like?' Ianto asked. Jack raised an eyebrow but the reasoning behind Ianto's question soon became apparent.

'Like every other house on the street…oh my god, it's not burnt.'

'You're seeing his last movements here.' Jack explained, 'Nemo, you can tell us where he's gone.' She shook her head.

'No, no I'm leaving now! I've got to go! I have to go!'

'Why?' Ianto answered for her.

'Jack, she's reliving the night it happened, if he's about to go into the house, what's going to happen next?' Jack's eyes widened as Gwen answered.

'He's going to cut out their tongues.' Winter covered her mouth in horror as she heard cries of terror and disgusting gurgling sounds coming from the house. Ianto Shoved is hands over her ears and pulled her head against his chest.

'Don't listen to it Winter. Listen to me, yeah? My sister's been asking about you you know. Keeps asking when I'm bringing you around again. The Kids loved you, I think it's the sword that got them…or Pip.'

'People like Pip.' She whimpered, 'He's playful and they don't realise he knows what they're saying.' She hugged Ianto tightly with one arm and help Pip with the other. The monkey held tightly to her coat and stared up at her face. Suddenly she stopped shaking. 'I think it's over.' Ianto released his grip a little but Winter reached up blindly and grabbed one of his hands.

'Come on.' Jack told her. 'Let's go in. Together.'

'Not in the front room.' She refused.

'Ok. Not in the front room.' He agreed. She nodded once and kept a tight grip on both Pip and Ianto as she carefully picked her way over to the house. The door swung open and she expected that Jack had pushed it open for her. She shudder as she looked over at the front room and slowly made her way up towards the second floor.

Jack and the team watched as her hands tightened and relaxed every so often. They followed her from one room to another and watched intently as her facial expressions changed. Finally she turned and walked back down the stairs with Ianto at her side. She stood on the pathway and held out her arm like a blind woman. 'I'm done. Now make it stop.' Jack looked over at Owen who popped open the boot of the SUV and pulled out a syringe and a bottle. He filled the shot and took her arm, gently pushing the needle under her skin as Pip cringed away on Ianto's shoulder.

The world brightened and Winter blinked at the light, stepping a touch closer to Ianto and smiling slightly at Jack.

'So? Where did he go?' She smirked a little and laughed but it came out a little choked.

'He didn't.'

'What?' the confusion on everyone's faces was obvious.

'The question is more, 'How did he go?' and the answer is; up in flames.' Gwen's mouth opened in shock.

'What?'

'He set the first fire but then he picked up a letter from the side table and looked terrified. Gwen was right. Mr and Mrs Pritchard never did anything illegal in their lives. He got the wrong house.'

'So what did he get trapped?' Toshiko asked. Winter shook her head and Jack answered catching on.

'Once he'd killed to innocent people…he'd committed murder. He carried out his own sentence.' Winter nodded.

'He set the fire in the bedroom and lay down on the bed. Hence the two fires and the high levels of Carbon. It was his remains.'

'And it explains what you were seeing.' Owen commented, 'you were breathing in particles of him, that was the unknown in your blood.' Winter pulled a face. 'You saw him because some of his particles ended up in your brain.' She held up a hand to stop him.

'Yeah you can stop right there. I don't want to know.' They all laughed as they piled back into the car.

'So does this mean she'll stop seeing him?' Gwen asked. Ianto put an arm around Winter's shoulder and she snuggled in for the ride back.

'Yeah, I'd expect so, he's dead and gone and I didn't give her nearly as much antidote as I had to before. It'll just work its way out of her system.' Jack looked into his interior mirror at Winter and Ianto cuddled up together and immediately decided to not only take the long way home, but to travel at the bottom end of the speed limit. They just looked so damn cute. But as always Owen had to interrupt.

…

'Can we speed this up? I want to get home sometime this month.'

…

**Even though I don't deserve it…review? :)**


	24. Abrals

**Cold shower warning on this one guys…another present for Rachel because she is beyond the realms of awesome.**

Jack was shoved up against a wall as Winter pressed up against him, his lips moving against hers as she moaned softly him, pushing his coat off his shoulders and dragging him back onto the bed.

"Nemo... the doctor said..."

"I don't care what the Doctor said..." Winter growled pulling her own top over her head and Jack blinked and leaned over her, his protests quieted considerably. Jack groaned as Winter's fingers unbuttoned his shirt rapidly, and pulled his t-shirt over his head and moaned softly as she pulled him against her.

Jack moaned as Winter massaged his tongue with her own, Winter unbuckled Jack's belt and pushed down his underwear with her legs and wrapped hers around his waist.

"Nemo..." Jack purred, kissing down her neck as he ran his fingers over her stomach and across the fabric of her bra.

Winter moaned softly and arched her back to his touch and let her head roll back. Jack kissed across her collarbone and above the fabric of her bra.

"Jack..." Winter whispered.

"mmm..." Jack mumbled, skilfully undoing her bra with one hand and licking his lips as she flung it somewhere off to the side. Jack groaned as he tasted across Winter's chest, drawing loud moans and incomprehensible words from the woman. Jack kissed hot wet trails down her stomach and let his tongue dip at her navel drawing a breathless laugh from Winter.

He undid her jeans torturously slowly making her writhe and groan as he kissed down her legs to her feet and then slowly back up.

"Jack..." Winter groaned frustrated.

"Patience My love." Jack grinned. Winter shifted her hips and dragged him back up to claim his mouth, twisting a hand in his hair and moaning into his mouth as Jack's hands left soft trails down her back and lingering just above the waistline of her underwear.

"Fuck..." Winter snarled. Biting Jack's lower lip lightly, Jack smiled as he shifted her underwear down and Winter, finally snapped and flipped them over, running her hands down his chest and lowering onto him with a long pleasured moan which Jack mirrored. Jack let his eyes roll back momentarily and then let his fingers dance across Winter's body above him.

Holding her hips as she rocked against him and he thrusted up to meet her rhythm. Winter's eyes were half closed and her mouth open in a pleasured 'O' as her breath and moans mixed into one and she grew more frantic, Jack was almost as loud as with a final groan Winter lost it, and slumped against him and met his lips in a hard flame powered kiss and Jack toppled over the edge, the two lay there for an uncertain amount of time, holding each other close and panting through the aftershocks. Finally Winter rolled into Jack's side and gasped slightly.

"What...what did the Doctor say?"

"The Abrals, use aphrodisiacs as weapons. You got hit with that dart, he said you should rest."

"My plan was much more satisfying..." Winter purred, tucking into his side.


	25. Television

**Purely for Rachy Babes who asked for more one shots. I hope you all enjoy it though, just a little taste of something to come even though this happened so long ago…**

'Are they gone?'

'yep.'

'You sure?'

'I just waved them off Ianto, they're gone.'

'Do you really think we have time Winter?'

'Ianto, they're gone, they'll be gone for at least an hour. That's plenty of time for a quick one.'

Ianto smiled and produced a bowl of popcorn from the side. Winter showed him her copy of NCIS series 1 and grinned back. 'I say we start with this one today.'

'I thought were watching Bones?' he commented as she put the DVD in.

'We I couldn't get the next series, it wasn't stocked, I'll order it of Amazon tomorrow.' He nodded as she settled into his side and took a small handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table next to him.

'So what do you think of Gwen?'

'Yan she's been here ages now.' He shrugged.

'So you've had time to get to know her. What do you think?' Winter sighed and stopped the program.

'I don't know. I like her, we get on, there's nothing wrong with her. Sometimes she annoys me but don't all friends.'

'Do I annoy you?' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'Ianto Jones you could never annoy me.' He grinned evilly.

'Really?' With the speed of a panther he was on top of her. His hands running up and down her sides in fast tickling motions. Winter squealed in a mixture of delight and shock.

'Ianto Jones you get your hand of me right now!' He laughed with joy and pulled her back to his chest, restraining her arms so she couldn't struggle and started the program. She fussed a little but by the time the tile music was through and the main action was starting she had decided that she much preferred the feeling of laying with him to the satisfaction of winning the fight. When the credits rolled they were fully snuggled up together and his hands were tracing patterns on the exposed skin of her stomach.

'Another?' he asked quietly. She lay her head on his chest.

'Maybe just, one more.' They smiled, each equally as happy to spend more time with the other.


	26. Attachment

**So basically I was going through my files because I wanted them to all be sorted out for Uni and what do I stumble across? Well as some of you know Rachy Babes (otherwise known as my internet girlfriend) sometimes bribes me for chapters, hints and sneek peeks. What does she bribe me with? Smut. Therefore I have several smutty one shots on my computer that have yet to meet your eyes and know how much some of you looooove both Rachy Babes and her… talents, I thought it's only fair I share these gifts with the world. So here's the first one set just after Winter says goodbye to Fawks and John after 'Daisy'. **

Winter didn't care that there were other people in the room as she launched herself at Jack, wrapping her arms securely around his neck and crushing her lips to his. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her slightly.

"Oh, Nemo..." He purred as he broke away. "I missed you." He said again, kissing her softly more passionately then before. The Doctor cleared his throat behind them. And Jack grinned at Winter.

"Shall we go someone a little more private?" He smirked.

"Why are you even asking?" Winter laughed, meeting his lips again, she didn't even break away when he lifted her bridal style and left the room.

Jack grinned as he looked around the familiar bedroom, he didn't have much time to reminisce however as Winter grabbed his coat and tugged him down onto the bed above her pushing it off his shoulders as he leaned over her. She slowly lowered the braces, taking the opportunity to let her fingers trace down his strong arms and remember the nights she'd spent wrapped in them. She let a low gasp escape as Jack too got reacquainted with his lover's body that he knew so well. He let his fingers glide up her t-shirt allowing it to be pushed up slightly, gliding over Winter's breasts and behind her neck and into her hair, pulling her up to him to kiss her tenderly.

"Jack..." She whispered to him. Kissing across his jawline and allowing her fingers to dance down his buttons, deftly undoing them. Jack shrugged his shirt off, pulled off his t-shirt and groaned softly as Winter ran her hands down his torso, letting the muscles react to her touch and goosebumps rise as she dragged her nails up his stomach. Jack leant down and pressed his lips to her again, letting his tongue trail along the edge of her lips where she gladly allowed him entry and explored his mouth with her tongue. Winter moaned into the kiss as she felt Jack skilfully undo the buttons of her jeans and lower them. Jack discarded his own trousers and boxers and pulled Winter onto his lap, kissing her hard before pulling her top over her head, kissing along her neck and collarbone, nipping at the fabric of the bra as Winter reached behind and undid it, Jack slowly lowered the straps down Winter's arms and kissing and sucked and nibbled each new patch of skin he could, earning soft beautiful moans from Winter.

Jack looked up and met his loving eyes and pulled her close, shifting his hips and both moaned loudly. Winter shifted earning more pleasured noises from them both, she wrapped her arms around his neck as Jack grasped her hips, they both met in a fiery open mouthed kiss. Tongues tangling as they moved in harmony with each other, words failed and the only important thing to them was each other. Moving gracefully in sync, low noises being drawn from each and getting louder. Hands were gliding everywhere lips couldn't touch, backs arching and nails scratching. The low sounds had escalated to yells and screams now as the two danced on the edge of oblivion, and in a final loving kiss the two took the plunge together.

It felt like an age before either of them could stop panting and form a real thought they stayed how they were just holding each other close, Jack was the first to reach a real thought and the thought was

"Nemo..." He purred, kissing along her neck.

"Mmm..." Winter moaned, happily leaning against him, taking in the smell, the wonderful feel of him, letting her fingers lightly trace the muscles of his back familiarising herself with each and every curve and muscle she knew so well. Jack lay them both back down against the pillows and Winter smiled up at him.

"I missed you." He told her nuzzling against her. Winter smiled contentedly and then her expression shifted into a devillish smirk. She leaned up and kissed him hard.

"How much?" She smiled. Jack grinned at her, pulling her closer and whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"I'll show you."


	27. Black Tie

**This was a challenge I set Rachy Babes. The rules being she needed to write two separate scenes one Fawks/Nemo and one Jack/Nemo but they had to tie in somehow. Here's what appeared on my lap-top at two in the morning one day :)**

"You are aware how incredibly evil you are." Fawks said simply, her eyes not leaving Winter's figure as she walked into her room, Fawks was lounged out on Winter's bed, the TARDIS in mid-flight somewhere between planets as the travellers wound down for the night.

"What are you talking about?"

"A towel, really? You might as well not wear anything." Fawks said, rolling onto her back and staring over at the younger woman.

"If I didn't have the towel you would pounce on me," Winter smiled.

"Yes but the towel's even worse, it has the same affect but with a huge dollop of temptation to go with it."

"Temptation?" Winter said softly, spinning around so the base of the towel lifted slightly, nothing being revealed but causing Fawks to hiss softly and grumble.

"What?" Winter smiled bending down slightly to lean over Fawks and give her a soft kiss.

"Tease."

"Impatient."

"Evil."

"Insatiable."

"You're so unfair. You do all this on purpose,"

"Yes, but you're just so easy to wind up." Winter laughed, disappearing out of the door again and leaving Fawks on the bed. Fawks pulled her top off and threw her trousers over a chair and settled on top of the covers in her usual lingerie. She stretched out happily on the bed with a hum. She heard the door open and a tut as Winter went across the other side of the room and cleaned up Fawks' messy pile of clothes. Fawks remained with her eyes closed on the bed with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're such a pig."

"You love me anyway." Fawks said easily, she felt the bed shift as Winter crawled onto the end of it and crawled along, up Fawks' body until she was lay on top of her. Fawks grinned with her eyes still shut as she felt Winter kiss her softly. Fawks opened her eyes as she wrapped her arms automatically around Winter's waist.

"Hmm, no more towel."

"No towel." Winter smiled, sitting back slightly to reveal a deep blue set of lingerie. "What were you saying about temptation?"

"Shut up," Fawks whispered. She brushed a strand of Winter's hair back and met her lips softly, lips moving together more heatedly. Winter, ever so slowly trailed her tongue on the outer edge of Fawks' lip, the demon immediately gave her entry, pulling the younger woman nearer to her, relishing in the touch of skin on skin. Fawks sighed happily as Winter broke away, running her hands through Fawks' short hair, she slowly undid the mask from behind her head and pulled it off. Winter kissed the birthmark on the corner of her eye and smiled.

"What's your obsession with my mask?"

"When I'm with you... I want to see _you_. Not the person who hides behind the mask."

Fawks shook her head and pulled Winter closer.

"You're a hopeless romantic." Fawks murmured against Winter's lips kissing her softly and feeling Winter smile into the tender touch.

"Not hopeless. It works on you, every time." Winter murmured between kisses down the older woman's neck.

"It's not your romantic charm that got me," Fawks whispered huskily, running her hands gently down Winter's back and back up again.

"Hmm?" Winter moaned against Fawks' collar bone.

"It was your beautifully sinful mouth." Fawks groaned as Winter moved on top of her and brushed her hands over her shoulders, down her chest making a soft whimpering noise emit from Fawks and rested them on her stomach, one finger idly tracing down the scar that ran down her middle.

"Hush my sweet," Winter smiled, as Fawks groaned, leaning up to kiss the younger woman's lips eagerly. "I've had an idea." Winter said quietly with a coy smile she leaned over Fawks to the bedside cabinet. Giving the older woman the opportunity to kiss and suck on the flesh given to her. Winter laughed breathlessly as she pulled open the draw, and pulled out a black silk tie.

"What?" Fawks mumbled as Winter leaned forwards placing the black tie over Fawks' eyes and leaving a lasting kiss on her lips. "You said you wanted to see me," Fawks mumbled, hands reaching out to Winter, she wasn't so sure about this.

"And I can see you. You just can't see me," Winter whispered into Fawks' ear, letting her breath tickle the older woman beneath her before sliding away.

"Winter." Fawks hissed, straining her senses and hunting for her. "Winter..." Fawks said nervously. She couldn't locate her, at all.

"You know, I could just leave you here, and disappear into the TARDIS," Was Winter's voice warm hands glided down Fawks' shoulders and down her back, skilfully unclasping the back of her bra.

"I trust you," Fawks murmured. Laying her head back against the pillow, and took a deep steadying breath as Winter's bare skin pressed against hers and she moaned into a tender kiss.

Winter smiled against the hot skin as she kissed down Fawks' stomach. She felt the woman beneath her quivering, soft pleasured noises were on a loop from Fawks' mouth apparently out of her control.

"Win..." Fawks breathed, "If you keep this up I'm not going to last before you even get my underwear off..."

"You need to learn some patience..."

"You need to get a move on..." Fawks mumbled.

Winter gasped as Fawks' tail twisted around her waist and slowly lowered her underwear, Winter groaned against the demon limb as it twisted around her thighs, Winter moaned against Fawks' skin as she shifted her hips against it and let her tounge explore the heated quivering skin and made Fawks moan louder still, pushing her hips up towards Winter.

Fawks unravelled a lot sooner than Winter did, cut off from sight and wrapped up in a sensory overload of just Winter. Winter rocked back against Fawks tail and with a low moan tipped into oblivion. She collapsed against Fawks' stomach and slowly pushed the tie over her eyes. The demon looked down at her. She pulled the tie into her hands and stroked down winter's arms.

"So many better things to do with this than a blindfold..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have an idea," Jack said as Winter lay on her front with a book in front of her.

"hmm?" Winter said, turning the page slowly and continuing reading. Jack shifted up off the bed and leaned over her, kissing down her neck.

"Look what I found in the draw." Jack said, holding up a long black silk tie. Winter looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"What did you have planned?"

"Oh, just a little something." Jack grinned.

Winter groaned as Jack kissed light pecks over her bare breasts, she wanted to twist her hands into his hair and pull him closer but she was stuck, her hands were tied to the headboard above her head, she arched her back up into his mouth and made a soft frustrated noise.

"Jack... Jack... please. Please."

"Please what kitten?"

"Don't... fucking- oh, tease."

"That's no fun." Jack grinned, he wrapped his arms around Winter's torso and with one hand undoing his belt and slowly pulling them down. Winter squirmed in his arms and groaned in frustration.

"What?" Jack whispered softly in her ear.

Jack grinned wickedly and met her lips hard, meeting in a flame of passion and lips and teeth. Winter broke away with a loud moan as Jack pushed his hips up to hers. Winter struggled against the bonds on her hands as she tried to push up against him, desperately wanting

"more..." She breathed. Jack nipped into the soft skin of Winter's neck causing a soft groan erupt from her lips. Jack was breathing hard against her neck, keeping his rhythm steady and gaining louder and higher pitched noises from Winter's throat. Winter struggled against the tie as the headboard banged loudly against the wall, Winter arched up involuntarily and with a loud cry of "Ja..." which trailed off into a moan which Jack shortly echoed into her neck. The two lay panting for moments, Winter looked up at the tie around her wrists.

"Untie me?" She panted.

Jack left a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"Who said I was done, yet?" He smirked at her.

**(and I always thought I had a filthy mind ;D)**


	28. Really? Now?

**A little bit of Nemo and Fawks travelling in the TARDIS.**

The kiss was soft and languid and easy. "Will you stop making out with Nemo for at least ten seconds?" The Doctor sighed. As he walked into the control room, Winter broke away from Fawks with a blush and stood up from her lap where the two were sat on the captain's chair. Fawks snorted as she lay back and Jack half glared at her.

"Ooh, Jack, do you want to share that thought with the group." Fawks smirked.

"There are ladies present."

"And what am I?" Jack simply huffed.

"You're in a bad mood." Winter noted smoothing down his collar, his gaze softened on her.

"I just had a bad dream is all."

"Hardly justified taking it out on me," Fawks scoffed.

"What about?" Winter asked ignoring Fawks.

"Big bad Fawks," Fawks called over to them. "Where we off Doc, m'bored."

"The bottom of the great sea."

"Oh bloody hell..." Both Jack and Fawks groaned.

Too cut a long story short they'd all been separated as the walls of the underwater base collapsed the room Fawks had been trapped in had already filled with water and she dived down looking for a way out, she saw a ventilation shaft and with a shove went through into a new room that only had water to her feet.

"Fawks!"

"Hey Win." Fawks said shaking water from her hair. She found a heavy box and covered up the shaft to slow the water. "You ok?"

"Yeah,"

"What are you doing up there?" Fawks asked looking up at the piled boxes Winter was sat on.

"I don't want to get wet."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope," Winter said popping the p. Fawks looked around and sighed and then looked up at Winter.

"I'm wearing that black set that you really like."

"Really? Now Fawks?"

"You got another plan?" Fawks smirked. Winter weighed up the actions.

"Hmm... about 12 minutes for the Doctor to fix this and then another 5 to find us." Winter smiled a little. "I'd say we got time."

"Do not worry! Help has... arrived."

"Apparently not the only one," Amy snorted.

"Mortal peril and that's what you do?" The Doctor sighed.

"Would have been one hell of a way to die." Jack said unconcerned.

"Exactly, and what you going to do, eh Doc? Damn hormones."


	29. Those Damn Abrals

**A sort of companion piece to the one shot from a while ago (Abrals)**

"No Winter, not here."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing, it's just... there's a lot of people," Fawks whispered.

"Are you nervous?"

"No... it's just not something I thought you'd be easy with." Fawks moaned as Winter let her run her fingers through the older woman's hair and kissing down her neck. They were in the waiting room for security of the second Mazora of Knul. A museum in which The Doctor had tried to steal from. He hadn't succeeded. Fawks was stood up next to the computer with Winter in front of her kissing her.

"Winter we can't here." Fawks moaned as Winter pressed against her. "What's got into you?"

"Whatever was in that vase that Rory dropped." Winter muttered through kisses.

"Wait, what vase?"

"In the ancient cultures section."

"What did it look li- I-ya!" Fawks broke off in a yelp as Winter skilfully unbuttoned Fawks trousers and Fawks helplessly opened her legs for the younger woman, moaning as Winter kissed across her collarbone..

"It was red and white..."

"Bastard Abrals." Fawks snarled. "It's a wonder they died out with all the sex they had." But her growl was cut short as she buried her head into Winter's shoulder and whimpered. Winter's fingers were down the front of Fawks' trousers and the demon was moaning loudly, trying and failing to hide her pleasured mewls. Winter curled her fingers slowly inside the demon, she whimpered again.

"Win..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please..." Fawks whispered pushing her hips forward to meet Winter's hand desperately, she didn't even bare thinking about stopping, she needed Winter, so much.

"Are you sure?"

"Please Winter, don't stop..."

"You were pretty adamant before..."

"Fuck sake woman." Fawks growled, pushing her lips frantically to Winter's.

"Ok," Winter smiled, quietly. Winter shifted her long fingers inside the criminal and gained a low appreciative moan.

"Do you want to finish?" Winter whispered huskily.

"Yes please," Fawks begged. "Please Winter... please..." Just before Fawks reached her blissful oblivion she woke up.

"Fuck." Fawks snarled viscously at her interrupted dream, she'd just been getting to the good part.

"What?" Winter asked as she walked in. "You were moaning in your sleep, good or bad dream?" Fawks grabbed Winter's waist and pulled her on top of her and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Good then?" Winter asked.

"Until the end." Fawks whispered.

"What happened?" Winter smirked.

"I'll show you,"


	30. Toshiko Catches Fawks

**Now this isn't smut but it's bloody beautiful (and a bit cheeky, trust me the Jack in my mind was not happy with the end of this one shot) :)**

Fawks was sat on the couch and for once being quiet. Very quiet. Usually a bad sign but this time she was engaged in something else, following the curves with her fingers with a longing sigh, letting her eyes wash over the still form. She tutted softly under her breath and flipped her pencil round to erase the lines. Tosh sat down next to her startling the demon. The Asian woman smiled slightly as Fawks jumped.

"Jesus. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"What are you doing, it's just I can't help noticing you keep staring at Winter." Tosh said. Fawks leaned back and subtly showed Tosh the various sketches and smirked slightly at the shy woman's blush.

"I don't know," Fawks said. "It's a guess."

"Are you going to give her clothes?" Tosh said, failing miserably to look away from the drawing.

"Maybe some lingerie and an unbuttoned shirt," Fawks said, sketching them on immediately.

"You're really good."

"Nah, just a hobby." Fawks shook her head. Tosh flicked through some other pages of the book.

"You really like her don't you." Tosh smiled.

"Unfortunately." Fawks sighed. She laughed at Toshiko's confused face.

"I'm not used to being on this side of the line." Fawks explained. "I'm used to being the object of affection not the giver." Tosh gave a smile as Fawks took her book back and erased the curve of Winter's hip.

"It's cute." Tosh said.

"It's weird." Fawks scoffed, then she leaned nearer Tosh to whisper. "I kind of like it."

Tosh laughed a little at that.

"You are aware of the competition?" Tosh said softly. Her eyes looking over to where Ianto and Winter were talking a bright smile on both their faces.

"Completely." Fawks said, her eyes left Winter and Ianto and up into Jack's office. "Do you think I even have a remote chance?" Fawks asked, Tosh stared at Fawks for a minute and then nodded a little to herself.

"Let's find out shall we?" Tosh said. She leaned forward and whispered,

"Laugh, loudly." in her ear. Fawks blinked and then grinned catching on and chuckled loudly, Tosh blushed and smiled as Fawks excessively flirted with her. Winter and Ianto had stopped laughing between themselves and looked over at the pair as Tosh and Fawks sat close together on the couch, every now and then Fawks would lean over and whisper in Tosh's ear and the woman would giggle and blush. Ianto met Fawks' eyes and shook his head minutely with a knowing grin. Winter on the other hand blinked shocked, not quite figuring out the squirm in her stomach. But ignoring it she made her way up to the couch.

"I'm not doing anything now, if you want to grab your bow, or maybe your busy?" Winter said, trying and failing to not sound a little pissed off.

"No I'm good." Fawks said, closing her book and following Winter, she looked over her shoulder and mimed a "Thank You," over to Tosh who shook her head. Jack had been watching the entire thing, and sighed. Like it or not he didn't think he was going to be able to stop this. He came down from his office and blinked at a piece of paper on the floor he bent down to pick it up and turned it in his hands and barely contained the snarl of the sketch of Winter in her unbuttoned shirt. Underneath in scruffy writing read a little note.

You can keep this one on me, Captain. I'll let you know what the real thing is like.

Fawks. x


	31. Work Out

**A bit of Torchwood teasing and once again Tosh proving she was a wonderful person.**

The gym didn't exist at Winter's Torchwood, it never would have seeing as Fawks was the only one who used is and she wasn't a part of Torchwood here. Regardless of this Fawks settled for her usual work out simply in the middle of the hub proving outright once again her extreme lack of shame as she did press up on the floor in what was essentially just shorts and a glorified bra.

"Staring at your girlfriend isn't going to get your work done," Owen smirked.

"I wasn't staring," Winter said, looking up at Owen, "and she's not my girlfriend."

"She's not?" Jack asked, looking over at the oblivious demon, he might not have trusted her but he wasn't blind, it was easy to see why so many had underestimated her, even with the multitude of scars that littered her skin she wore them proudly like badges of honour. "She's not your girlfriend?" Jack repeated, tearing Winter's gaze back from where it had settled back onto the demon. Winter didn't appreciate how hopeful Jack had made the question sound.

"Erm…well, I uh, don't really know."

"You don't know?" Ianto smiled slightly at Winter's rising blush.

"Well it's not really something we really discussed at the time believe it or not,"

"No, I imagine it wasn't the highest priority point of conversation for the night." Ianto mused, handing Winter a mug.

"It probably went more like this," Owen smirked before putting on a high voice and pretending to pant and moan. Winter could feel her face heating up as she smacked Owen.

"Leave her alone." Tosh told them. Winter looked over at the quiet woman and gaze her a grateful smile.

"She doesn't have to be labelled into something, it could just be for fun, and something that doesn't have to be hard or complex, something just… nice."

Winter couldn't help but compare what Toshiko was talking about as she let her gaze wander back over to Fawks. Sexy, mysterious alien woman, who knew too much and gave away to little, it was a lot like the situation Tosh had with Mary, the quiet Asian woman smiled softly at Winter.

"Just, be careful."

"Thank you," Winter replied. Fawks chose this moment to make her way over to them, a thin sheen of sweat covering her from her work out.

"What you all talking about?" She asked, looking around confused.

"Nothing," Ianto said, Winter took her hand and led her away.

"Where are we going?" Fawks asked, Winter span around and whispered in her ear.

"You got your work out, I want mine." Fawks smirked.

"I had a completely different idea to what you meant by work out." Fawks sighed as she drew her sword and stood opposite Winter.


	32. A Very Good Night

**So I'm clearing out my hard drive to speed my computer up and I find a folder full of little one shots sent to me by a certain miss Rachel and a few of my own pieces. They're generally things that I didn't put up because, either they didn't fit in with the pace of the story or they were idea's that never got off the ground. Anyway, I figured I'd put them up for you to see :)**

**A bit of mindless sex from Rachy Babes**

**Very Good Night**

Jack moaned loudly as Winter crawled back up his body, licking her lips slightly, he lay back against the bed and brushed a blue strand from her face. She smiled at him.

"You're amazing." He said, she grinned.

"I know." She smiled, leaning down to meet his lips, she moaned softly as his tongue traced the shape of her bottom lip, asking for a way in. She opened her mouth for him and met his tentative tongue. Running her hands down his bare torso, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. As he ran his hands up her back, meeting the fabric of her bra and making a low noise of protest. Expertly unclasping the garment and gently removing the straps from her arms, and embracing her passionately. Tongues now tangling, more heated than before.

Jack ran his fingers down Winter's ribs, gaining a breathless giggle at the sensation. Winter had now wrapped her hands in his hair and tugged him closer, moaning softly.

Jack ran his hands down her back, fingers meeting the fabric of her underwear. Torturously slowly he lowered them, making sure to barely touch Winter's sensitive skin.

She hissed a little in frustration and impatience.

"Jack." She purred.

"Hmm." He moaned softly, kissing down her neck. Leaving perfect marks of his mouth across her neck.

"Please…" She purred, meeting his lips again. He rolled her onto her back, her underwear discarded.

She groaned in pleasure, arching her back up to him and leaning her head back, mouth open in a perfect 'o' shape. Jack moaned deeply, moving his mouth down to her chest and earning a high pitched moan from his lover. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Meeting his hips with her own. Following the rhythm Jack set. Moaning softly with each thrust.

The two were slowly losing their rhythm getting lost in the passion and heat. Breath getting more and more ragged, moans becoming shouts and cries. Winter lost it first, back arching into Jack's touch as he kissed along the hollow of her throat.

Jack soon followed Winter into oblivion with a low moan of "Nemo," and a last powerful thrust.

The two were still for a moment, Jack rolled to Winter's side and gave the sleepy woman a lasting kiss on her lips.

"G'Night." Winter mumbled sleepily, curling into his arms.

"Very good night." Jack whispered.


	33. An Occasion

**Just proving quite how much smut Rachel sends me :P **

An Occasion

Jack Harkness had always thought he was a patient man, he had after all ran a team featuring Owen Harper, and worked in close contact with a John Hart in his life time, he had always believed his patience was strong. Then, well, then Nemo came along.

"What should I wear?" Nemo asked, not looking over her shoulder so as to hide the smirk, she could feel Jack's eyes on her underwear clad form as she stretched out onto her toes to reach the top shelf of the wardrobe.

"Kitten, you'll look gorgeous anyway." Jack said, licking his dry lips as his eyes raked over his fiance.

"Yeah, but I feel I should make an occasion of it, this is Elizabeth the First." Nemo smiled.

Jack had had enough, he got up from the stool he had been sat on and strolled over, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back against him, his fingers splaying over her skin.

"Mmm..." Jack hummed low in the back of his throat, Nemo gave a husky chuckle and leaned back and met his lips. It started as a soft slow kiss, and somehow burnt into a raw and passionate one, Nemo felt the wardrobe wall press up against her back and groaned as Jack half lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her hard against the solid wood.

Jack made quick work of Nemo's underwear and there was a clink of a belt before it was lost under the loud moans of pleasure, Nemo gasped as Jack kissed down her neck and she let her head roll back against the solid wood, she gasped and moaned as pleasure pumpped through her veins and with a hand tight in her lover's hair she pulled his mouth to meet hers in a desperate kiss.

Jack moaned into the kiss and let his hand, which wasn't holding tight onto Nemo's thigh, glide up her body, teasing the increasingly heating skin.

Nemo cussed softly in Welsh and groaned as Jack sped up led by pleasure and instinct as he kissed down the hollow of her throat, licking and sucking and nibbling, moaning into the sweet smelling skin.

Nemo dragged mouth to hers in a last kiss of fire and passion as the pair unravelled and Jack lowered Nemo back onto the wardrobe floor. Nemo reached behind her and pulled out the first clothing she could, a simple long t-shirt and jeans.

"Well," She panted, kissing Jack again. "Already made an occasion of it, I suppose."


	34. Bad Day

**I know Fawks will be feeling put out that the last two chapters were solely about Jack and Winter and therefore this is her appearance… no change on the smut front though.**

Bad Day

Winter let out a growl of frustration as she stormed into her downstairs room, Pip had the sense to bound up into his hammock out of the way, Fawks, who had been lay half on the bed with her head hanging upside down over the edge looked over at her.

"What's with you?"

Winter merely yelled and threw her bag into the corner. Fawks simply pulled herself up onto the bed properly and crossed her legs, watching the young girl storm around the room, angry but cleaning up Fawks' general mess.

"Why can't you just clean up after yourself!"

Fawks smirked.

"If I did that I wouldn't have enough time seeing you bend down to pick things up." Fawks said easily and Winter merely huffed.

"So, what's wrong?" Fawks asked in a sing song voice.

"Bloody Jack Harkness!" Fawks couldn't hide a smile. "And stop that!"

"What?" Fawks asked innocently.

"Being so happy when I'm mad at him."

"It's not that." Fawks gave a lopsided grin.

"What then?"

"Usually only I can make you swear..." Fawks said lowly. Winter paused in her cleaning and rolled her eyes over at the demon.

"Stop that."

"What?" Fawks asked, lying back on the bed.

"Making me smile."

"What he do then?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just annoying little things that I can't be doing with today, seriously can't be bothered."

"Get here." Fawks said, patting the bed.

"Fawks..." Winter groaned slouching over to her, she clambered onto the tiny single bed and Fawks pulled her to straddle her.

"I'm really not in the mood." Winter said, the demon's eyes flashed mischievously and Winter groaned inwardly, she realised a moment too soon she'd just set Fawks a challenge. Fawks grinned and leaned up, wrapping her arms around Winter's waist and kissing her, she felt Winter smile and shake her head.

"I'm all wound up," Winter told her.

"What a better way to relax?" Fawks murmured, not taking her lips from Winter's skin, kissing instead at her neck and the skin above her v-neck t-shirt. Fawks' hands had already twisted up the back of her t-shirt, warm hands soothing the tense muscles there. Fawks rested her head against Winter's heart and she looked up at Winter, big golden puppy dog eyes looking up at Winter and she groaned.

"I hate you..." She said and leant down to kiss her and Fawks grinned, moaning as Winter met her lips.

"You cheat." Winter grumbled as Fawks pushed her tshirt over her head.

"You'll have to be a little more specific." Fawks mumbled, moving her lips across her collarbone, letting her warm breath tickle the younger girl's skin.

"You do that thing..." Winter moaned softly, Fawks smiled against the skin on her stomach and Winter pulled her face up to her own as her teeth glinted in the light.

"Hands." Winter growled.

"huh?"

"If you think I'm letting you rip through _another_ bra you're mad."

"Boring." Fawks whispered huskily in her ear, placing Winter back on the bed, they were both now facing the wrong way but it hardly mattered.

"I have spent too much money buying underwear for your amusement." Winter told her before Fawks did her usual trick of completely wiping Winter's mind of any rational thought that didn't go along the lines of

"Oh God..."

"He's not going to help you," Fawks said, her breathing hoarse as she rolled her hips in time with her hand. Winter leaned up and wrapped her hands in Fawks hair and pulled her closer, pulling frantically at the buttons her shirt and pulling the demon closer.

Winter bit hard into Fawks' neck and the demon yelped in surprise as Winter tried to quiet herself moaning into the demon's hot skin.

"Win..." Fawks whispered, her voice quavering slightly as Winter let her eyes roll back in pleasure, pushing her hips up in time with the older woman's movements. Winter's fingernails digging into the skin of her shoulders, muttering obscenities to the sky and wrapping her legs around Fawks and pulling her so close she wasn't sure where she ended and Fawks began. Winter collapsed heavily onto the bed and felt Fawks' lips kissing gently across her body as she came down from her high, previous worries forgotten she pulled the button-less remains of Fawks' shirt from her shoulders. It was peaceful and quiet and Winter looked a lot less uptight until an irritated voice rang over the intercom.

"Nemo can you please stop hiding. I want to talk to you."

Fawks blinked as a hard kiss was pressed to her lips.

"But jack..."

"Balls to him..."

Winter skipped up into the main hub half an hour after Jack's announcement, the team turned to look as she skipped into the hub, Owen smirked over at Ianto who rolled his eyes and Gwen bit her lip to stop her laugh as Winter stepped in front of Jack and purposefully with a straight face asked

"What?"

"I-" At that moment Fawks appeared at the stairwell and looked into the main hub. Even Tosh couldn't hide a small giggle. The woman had a crooked grin plastered to her face, her eyes sparkling and her hair was all messed up as though hands had been run through it, along with this she was leaning on the door frame in jeans, that hung from her hips and were wide open so it was easy to see the purple lace of her underwear, over her shoulders she wore a torn open shirt so her torso, matching bra and various mouth shape pink marks were blossoming on her neck, chest and abdomen were visible. Jack blinked over at her and her grin impossibly widened. She raised a hand and lazily saluted the Captain, winking at him as he looked back down to the straight faced younger woman in front of him.


	35. Canvas

**I think you can all remember what inspired Rachel to write this…**

**Canvas**

"Please!" Winter moaned. "Pretty please! Come on!"

"Winter..." Fawks sighed.

"You've done it before..."

"I know but..."

"Please! I just want to watch." Winter said.

"I don't know. Win, I -" Fawks was cut off as Winter leant forwards and pressed her lips against Fawks' softly, persuasively.

"Fine." Fawks sighed softly, Winter squealed delightedly and settled back onto the bed.

"You're going to have to take your clothes off." Fawks told her, locking the door. Winter nodded and pulled her top over her head and Fawks gave her a look.

"Bra too, really?" Winter sighed.

"You're the one that wanted to do this, might as well do it properly." Fawks told her, Winter sighed and unclipped her bra and pulled the garment away as Fawks grabbed the box from the cabinet. She opened it up and grabbed the brushes.

Winter tilted her head as she watched Fawks work, soft contented sighs worked their way from her lips every now and then, the stroke of the brush was soothing on her skin and left bright new colours in their wake. Winter couldn't help but moan softly as the brush caressed over her breasts, painting over the pale skin in a mix of golds and greens. Winter watched Fawks as she worked, the demon's face settled into a calm concentration, Winter brushed a hand down her face as she dipped her brush into the paint and lightly returned to Winter's body. Winter wasn't sure how long she had been sat there, everytime a moan made it from Winter's throat from the brush caressing her breasts, lightly over her ribs or her navel she saw Fawks smile proudly at herself. From Winter's angle she couldn't fully see what had been painted on her body.

"I've never seen you work so hard on something that isn't a car." Winter said.

"A beautiful canvas needs a beautiful picture," Fawks said without even looking up. "Now lie back and close your eyes." Fawks whispered. Fawks hummed a soft lullaby as the brush worked almost in time with the music. Fawks lowered Winter's pants down and Winter shifted her legs so they were off and then lay still again. Winter gave a pleasured hiss as the brush tenderly washed over the top of her thighs and abdomen, Winter moaned a little as in one stroke Fawks ran the brush from her abdomen up to her navel.

"If art class was this fun I'd have gone to Uni." Winter purred and heard Fawks' soft laugh.

"Almost done," Fawks said, Winter heard the clink of the brush in the water and felt Fawks shift between her legs. Winter opened her eyes and sat up.

"What are you-oh my … fuck..." Winter let her head fall back as Fawks ran her tongue along Winter's core and received a low stream of cusses in Welsh, she hadn't expected the attention. Fawks let her tongue explore Winter, roam over her as tenderly and careful and

loving as each brush stroke had been, making Winter push her painted body up off the bed and the knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter and with a low moaned of "Fawks..." Winter unravelled. Fawks kissed her core lightly and then pulled Winter onto her wobbly feet.

"I don't think I can walk yet." Winter whispered.

"You don't have too," Fawks grabbed a full size mirror and stood Winter up in front of it, holding her waist so she didn't wobble.

"Wow..." Winter whispered. It was as fantastic as the first. A beautiful garden was spread across Winter's body, a gold sun over where her heart was and it spread down all the way to the tops of her thighs, the flush from Winter's orgasm had only increased the colours brightly against her skin and her heaving chest made it look as though the sun was pulsing it's energy out onto the colourful flowers that interlocked and twisted over her breasts and stomach.

"You should have done this for a living." Winter said, reaching out to touch the mirror and her reflection.

"Only if I had you as my canvas all the time." Fawks smiled, kissing Winter's cheek as the two stood in the mirror and admired the art.


	36. Hung Over

**No smut in this one, just a bit of teasing and two people actually getting on for once!**

Hung Over

"Don't you have stuff to do? Like stop messing up my TARDIS." The Doctor complained. As he picked up an empty bottle from under the control desk.

"You know this isn't actually consumable?" He said, holding up the bottle to show her. Fawks reached out and took it from him, she unscrewed the top and smelt it. Pulling back with a vough she snorted a little.

"Yeah, Jack was drinking that."

"Jack?"

"Mhmm.." Fawks nodded, leaning back in her chair and pulling her hat low. "Winter wouldn't come drinking with us."

"Why not?"

"Cause she's a spoil sport." Fawks mumbled.

"Or I knew that you both would have gone overboard." Winter laughed as she walked in and shoved Fawks' head forward a little and made her growl.

"Watch it." Fawks growled returning her hat back to where it was. There was a loud groan from the door and Jack slouched in the couch next to her.

"God, what were we drinking?"

"Not sure, but whatever I gave you was some sort of oil that Doc uses on the TARDIS gears."

Jack laughed a little before wincing and holding his head.

"Well, it didn't taste that bad."

"Could you even taste it after Russian Roulette?" Fawks snorted.

"Russian Roulette? You two were shooting at each other?" Rory asked.

"No," Fawks laughed. "Why would I shoot the only person here who can keep up with me?"

"Because of me," Winter called from other at the Doctor's side.

"It's not always about you, you know!" Jack laughed.

"Yes it is." Winter sang.

"I blame you for her ego." Jack told Fawks.

"Hey, it's not my fault, you spoil her as much as I do."

"Yes but I do mine in subtle romantic ways, you're as subtle as a brick."

"And I'm happy about that," Fawks smirked. "And besides, romantic gestures are sometimes nice being overtly large and extravagant."

"Like that time you wrote her name on the moon."

Fawks grinned.

"Yeah, stupid of you to leave a laser out whilst I was in the hub." Fawks snickered, twisting in the seat and laying on Jack's lap.

"God, I'm exhausted," She said, Jack laughed and snatched her hat and put it on his own head as he too lay back.

Winter laughed at the pair as they both groaned.

"Nurse..." Fawks muttered, her hand reaching out in the direction of the room.

"She would look good in a nurses outfit."

"She does." Fawks smirked as Jack looked down at her. "I told you, my toy box is better than yours."

Jack rolled his eyes her and shoved her hat over her face.

"Hey!" Fawks growled, hitting his chest and sitting up.

"Oh, you were getting on then," Amy teased. "You were doing really well."

"Shut it, Pond." Fawks muttered.

"Where are we going then Doctor?"

"A planet made out of pillows." Fawks suggested.

"mmm... with hot water bottles," Jack agreed.

"And hot Chocolate." Fawks nodded.

"And... erm..." Jack ran out of things.

"And Winter in lingerie." They both thought out loud at the same time. Winter tutted at them as Fawks and Jack both smirked and hi-fived each other.

Fawks and Jack both got up and walked to the control panel as the Doctor danced around and explained where they were going. Fawks pulled herself onto the panel and Jack leant on it either side of Winter. Winter rolled her eyes at the pair as Fawks lifted her feet to allow the Doctor to slam his mallet down on a button.

"You should have stayed up with us." Fawks smiled, lazily looping her tail around Winter's waist.

"It was a good night." Jack agreed.

"Well, my head is lovely and clear this morning so I'm glad I didn't."

"Shame really," Fawks sighed, flicking three switches at her side and yelping as they TARDIS flung itself downwards and Winter tutted and pulled a lever near Jack.

"Yeah. You're a brilliant drunk." Jack grinned.


	37. Tease

**You know what Rachel named this when she sent it to me? "I can't come up with a title other than this is just porn." And to be honest I think it's a pretty good description.**

Tease

Fawks smiled as she put Winter back on her feet, the younger woman glared at her for a second before pushing her slowly back towards the bed.

*/*

This had not been the plan. Fawks thought to herself, straining her ears to try and locate Winter, Fawks had been stripped of her clothing painfully slowly with Winter adamantly avoiding to touch her longing skin, then Fawks had been tricked into black silk handcuffs so with her hands stuck above her head and every movement sent of jolt through her body, Winter had worked her up so much and then left.

"Fuuuck..." Fawks groaned, twisting her shoulders, no good. When the hell did Winter get so good at tying knots any way. Fawks had convinced herself that Winter had left and Fawks was going to die here from sexual frustration. She groaned and let her head fall back against the pillow shutting her eyes and hopelessly trying to ignore her throbbing needing body.

"You sleeping?" Was a warm voice over by the bathroom door. Fawks fought down the urge to open her eyes and look at the cause of her troubles.

"No... I died." Fawks said, her sarcastic tone a little shakier than usual.

"Oh," Winter laughed. "Shame..."

Fawks froze as she felt the cool soft leather slide up her thigh, she gulped and opened her eyes, Winter was looking at her with a cool smirk, TARDIS blue lingerie and a riding crop in one hand, Fawks shifted in the handcuffs, a low noise struggled out of her mouth.

"Too much?" Winter asked, already knowing the answer. "I can go change..."

"No!" Fawks yelled. Winter laughed as Fawks reddened a little, "No... d-don't change." Fawks said.

"Good," Winter smiled. "Now then... where was I?"

Fawks only made a strange noise.

"Oh yeah! You were dying?"

"I think I already have." Fawks managed, trying to swallow but her mouth was far too dry. A light tap of the crop on her thigh made her squeak.

"Don't be a smart ass." Winter said, Fawks shut her lips tight and nodded causing Winter to laugh.

"So... you've been in a bad mood all day."

"I -"

THWACK!

Fawks growled at the mix of pain and pleasure that shot up through her thigh. Winter raised her eyebrows as Fawks bit hard into her lip and moaned gently, breathing hard through her nose.

"All day, because what? You've been a little frustrated."

The soft leather tip of the crop traced up the outside of the older woman's thigh and to her stomach. Fawks groaned... Winter wasn't a pushover that was for sure but even this was new for her. Well, new to Fawks at least, the demon didn't dwell on the thought but Winter seemed to know how effectively she could use her little leather weapon.

"Now, I'm going to have my fun." Winter smiled, "and if you're good, I'll let you have yours. Do you understand?"

Fawks made another odd noise.

"What was that?"

"Y-yes... yes. I understand." Fawks managed.

"Good girl. Now you stay here."

"it's hardly like I can go anywhere." Fawks stated earning her another swipe this time across the stomach. She gurgled a stream of cuss words as her stomach twitched and shuddered, her brain confused of how it was supposed to react.

"I said don't be a smart ass." Winter smirked, Fawks bit into her lip harder and Winter leaned over her, running her thumb over her lips to stop her biting them before kissing her fiercely.

"Don't hurt yourself." Fawks leaned up to try and follow her lover's lips and Winter pulled away and returned to the bathroom.

"Fucking hell..." Fawks growled, slumping back into the bed, the welt on her stomach was beginning to show as was the one across her thigh but she didn't care.

There was a knock on the door. Not now. Any other possible time but now.

Winter popped out of the bathroom and looked at the door.

"Was that you?"

Fawks shook her head.

"Why would I interupt this on purpose?" Fawks said, she saw Winter's mouth curl at the sides and the crop in her hand twitched.

"Winter!" Was the Doctor's yell. "You gotta come see this! It's AMAZING!"

"Erm... alright! One sec!"

"Are you kidding?" Fawks dead-panned. "You're leaving."

"Relax. I'm coming right back." Winter smirked as the older woman pushed her head up to see Winter pulling on some tracksuit bottoms and a big hoodie. Winter reached over to Fawks and kissed her soundly as she pulled away she laughed quietly. "You stay right here. You can reflect on your general bitchiness all day."

"The fuck else am I going to do?" Fawks growled. Second time she'd been cockblocked by a time travelling adventure. This time she couldn't even stretch out or give herself a cold shower to cool down, she was stuck feeling overwhelmingly sensitive to nearly anything that touched her and her arms pulled up over her head. Whenever she shut her eyes all her brain went to was imaging what her younger lover was capable of. There was no way Fawks could relieve herself because of the way she was lay, her tail couldn't bend that way and her hands were wrapped in silk, the only thing she could do was clench her thighs close together and hoped that would form some sort of friction to stop the throbbing. Of course it didn't work.

It felt like an age before Winter came back in, a small smile on her face as she was greeted from a whimper from Fawks. Winter leaned over her, Fawks strained against the bed as she tried to lean up and kiss her but Winter remained just out of reach.

"Ah, ah... remember what I said? I get my fun first."

"Ffyc." Fawks muttered, her native language easily tumbling from her lips.

"A ydym yn mynd i angen y ddistewi?"

"Yes..." Fawks purred "yes.. God, anything."

Winter chuckled as she stripped back down to her underwear and felt Fawks' eyes on her as she headed to the bathroom, the Doctor's little unplanned trip had had a better effect on Fawks than Winter could have guessed, Winter thought she would have to work Fawks back up from scratch but apparently the wait had only clamped even more need into Fawks' bones.

Winter walked back in and climbed up onto the bed, putting her small box of playthings nest to her and straddling Fawks' waist.

Fawks looked up at Winter with moaning breaths. She couldn't stop. "Win... baby, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me... touch me... anything." Fawks groaned.

"What will you do for me?"

"Anything... anything you want... just please." Fawks begged now, straining to lift her hips to Winter to be touched, kissed, anything.

THWACK!

Fawks jolted at the unexpected movement. She'd forgotten about the crop.

"You've just given me consent to anything so, I'm going to play with you now, my little adorable sweetheart." Winter leaned over inches from Fawks' reach again and the demon strained against the bindings, her shoulders twisting uncomfortably to accommodate the position.

"Adorable?" Fawks panted, raising an eyebrow.

"You are when you beg."

"I'll try not to beg then." Another thwack, just under her breasts had Fawks quivering.

"We'll see."

Granted, Fawks did very well for the first about twenty minutes and that was just with the riding crop followed by the soft conflicting strokes off the leather, and Winter's open mouthed kisses over the swelling welts that littered her body. Then Winter pulled out the ice. Pleasured screams echoed down the corridors of the TARDIS as Winter moved each individual cube over her body, soothing over the tender marks of the whip but burning cold on her already heightened temperature.

Winter grinned as she pushed one of the melting cubes between the valley of her lover's breasts and then over the peaks until it melted and then she repeated herself over her lover's nipples drawing an endless stream of pleas and whimpers from her. But what broke Fawks and tipped her into oblivion was as Winter took one of the freezing items in her mouth and balanced it onto her tongue and slowly pressed it up against Fawks' clit who after everything else was already in sensory overload and that merely tipped her over into oblivion.

"Adorable." Winter teased as she kissed Fawks gently, the demon looked minutes away from passing out.

"You cheated." Fawks replied as Winter reached up and undid the restraints and Fawks groaned as she moved her arms, wrapping them around Winter's waist and slumping against her.

"You didn't get to-"

"It's alright," Winter smiled as she felt Fawks yawn into her neck.

"I owe you one..." Fawks mumbled.

"Or eight." Winter snorted.


	38. Painful Memories

**This was indeed written by me with a letter half-way written by Rachel, while we were role playing Fawks and Nemo on Twitter. The idea was that Nemo found out about Jack's missing 2 years. The ones where he, John and Fawks had been living together in Rachel's story. So this was me working out how Nemo would feel if she found out. The fact was it didn't fit in the story and she makes a bit of an ironic statement half way through. So you never saw it, but if you're interested… here it is.**

Painful Memories

Jack stood across the room, his hands in his pockets and his head lowered as he watched them regretfully. He couldn't even remember what he'd done. He knew he must've done it, it was right there in black and white but…two years of his memory, gone. Now he almost wished they were lost for all eternity. He couldn't blame Fawks, he knew how persuasive he could be when he wanted to be and the combination of alcohol, drugs and John Hart must have made it even harder for her. Still the same question lingered in his mind. If she knew…why didn't she leave?

Winter shivered as she tried to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks, a little stuffed monkey was clasped in her arms and she gripped the Doctor's coat so tightly that there was already a large crease in it. He made soothing noises to the girl in his arms and stroked her hair gently, smoothing the messy birds nest into sleek waves once more. 'How…I…why.' Winter mumbled. Jack wasn't sure she even knew what she was mumbling, in fact he wondered if she knew she was speaking at all. The Doctor seemed to understand this too.

'It's not your fault Nemo.' He soothed, 'She made a mistake, a whopping great big mistake but she knows it was a mistake. She's only human…sort of.'

'I'm human,' she whimpered, 'but I would never, ever think about sleeping with John.' The Doctor sighed, she had a point. 'I've tried,' she cried softly as she spoke to him, 'I've tried so hard to come up with reasons. Maybe I wasn't loving enough, maybe she was bored, maybe she missed her John, maybe she just wanted to forget but nothing, nothing helps me to understand.' He tightened his grip and kissed her forehead.

'Sometimes things happen in life that we don't, can't, understand.'

'What do I do then? Move on. Pretend it never happened? How am I supposed to forget that my best friend, my girlfriend, slept with my boyfriend and instead of leaving and calling it a one off mistake, chose to live with him for two years! I…' She trailed off and collapsed back onto his chest in tears.

Jack made as if to come over but stopped in his tracks. She wouldn't want his comfort. He was just as bad as Fawks. A 'ding' to the side made everyone jump and Jack approached the laptop sat on the side. The word 'C.O.N.O.R' painted over the front in blue metallic letters. He could still remember rolling his eyes, in happier times when she had written it on the top for a laugh. He never had the heart to remove it. 'Just leave it Jack.' Winter whispered. Well that was positive. At least she was talking to him.

'It's from Fawks.' He replied. She frowned and tugged at the ear of the toy monkey.

'Then defiantly leave it.' The Doctor tutted and motioned for Jack to give him the lap top. He did so and the Doctor pulled up the e-mail, reading it to the pair of them.

"_Ok, So, I'm probably the worst girlfriend in the world, scratch that universe. and Twitter is pissing me off with only 140 word tweets going on. So this is me doing something i never do. Because this time i have to, because i don't want to lose you over some stupid cock up of mine._

You hate me right now, that much i know, i do not blame you one bit, you should, i do, i would if it was any other way. And there's nothing i can really say to make it better.

but you have to believe me Win, i am sorry, it was stupid and selfish of me because i just didn't want to deal with shit that everyone has to deal with, don't be mad at jack, he didn't know and the thing he did know i don't even remember, i was selfish and horrible and a complete arsehole.

I don't know what i can say to earn your forgiveness because god knows i don't deserve it. all i can say is i am sorry, always.

I love you Winter, and though i really don't expect you too anymore, i am sorry.

Lots of love.  
Rachel Falcon.

p.s. I'm really really really really really really very very very very very very very very so so so so so so so so so so sorry."

To everyone's surprise Winter smiled a little but it disappeared towards the end. Then without a word to either of them she got up and walked out of the room. They looked at each other but decided to wait for her to return. When she did the make-up had been wiped from her face and she had changed her top. She was also carrying a glass of water.

'I can't do this.' She told them. The Doctor and Jack frowned at her.

'What are you talking about?' She looked over at the e-mail.

'I…When I was in her world I found me, their version of me. She was in a coma, and I got them to switch the machines off. Not because I didn't want her to wake up. Not to be melodramatic, just because I know how I want to live my life and it isn't like that.' She paused for a moment, 'And it isn't like this.' They watched her carefully, 'I'd rather not know,' she smiled, 'I know that sounds cowardly and stupid but…I'd rather just forget it ever happened and go on thinking that you two first met when she fell out of the sky. And this is the only way I can.' Before either of them could speak she threw her head back and dropped a single white tablet into her mouth before downing the water. The Doctor leaped forwards and grabbed the glass, Jack grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Retcon.' She replied, 'I stole it from the store room.' Jack's eyes watered a little as she started to look drowsy. 'Just don't let me find out,' she pleaded, 'I don't want to know, ever. I just want it to be me and you again. Just us. Why can't we have a happily ever after Jack? Why don't I deserve that? What have I done wrong?' He gripped her waist tightly as her legs grew heavier.

'Nothing, nothing at all Kitten.'

'I love you.' She whispered just before her head lolled backwards and she fell into a deep, drug induced sleep. Jack looked up at the Doctor who sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

'You go.' He told the Captain, 'I'll send a message to Rachel.' Jack nodded once and swept her off her feet, carrying her to their room. His mind was now firmly made up, from now on he would treat this woman like nothing else, nothing in the entire universe, mattered. Because he was certain of one thing, she deserved a happy ending.


	39. Not So Smutty

**The title of this is a bit of a misnomer but reflect more Fawks' predicament. Written by the irreplaceable Rachy Babes.**

Not So Smutty

"Morning," Jack whispered into Winter's ear, she smiled a little and rolled onto her back to look at him.

"Morning." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him, he kissed her back languidly, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her on top of him. She giggled as she pulled back.

"First thing?" Winter laughed, sitting up straddling his waist.

"Why not?" Jack smiled, letting his hands roam under the over-sized t-shirt she had slept in. "What better way to wake up?"

Winter smiled as she leant down to kiss him meeting his lips and letting her tongue dart out to taste him, smiling into the kiss as he moaned softly, running his hands under her shirt up her back, pulling it up over her head.

"Eager?" Winter teased, letting out a low whimper as Jack ran his hands up her stomach to her breasts, feeling the soft skin with a smile.

"You're not," Jack laughed gently, sitting up to kiss her, kissing down her jaw line to her throat, letting his teeth scrape gently against the skin, there and drawing a soft gasp from her, she groaned, patience obviously worn down as she pushed him back flat onto the bed, he laughed at her playfulness as she kissed along his chest, down his stomach and followed the V shaped muscles to his boxers. She looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Tease."

"You love it."

She lowered them slowly kissing the tops of his thighs as he attempted to control his breathing. She crawled back up to his mouth where he grabbed her and pulled her close, she laughed into his frantic kiss, yelping as he flipped them over, her back was flush against the bed sheets as he pressed his lips to hers, she groaned as his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth to tangle her own with his, she nearly bit his lip as he rolled his hips to collide with hers, she did moan loudly into the kiss, wrapping one hand in his hair and allowing the other to squeeze into his shoulder, they broke apart for air and Jack groaned into her neck and kept his hips in a steady rhythm making both of them shudder in pleasure, Winter bit down into Jack's neck as she let her eyes roll back.

*/*

Warm... sweaty... hot lips shifted lower and Fawks purred.

"John..." She hissed, he looked up at her as he let his teeth scrape over her navel.

"Yeah baby?"

"Just... ugh... just fuck me already!" Fawks snarled, pulling him back up to her lips and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Nails scraping down his back as he continued teasing her, letting his fingers stroke over her sensitive skin, sending shivers up her spine she cussed gently in his ear.

"Fuck me already..." She whined, she couldn't take much of this, her body felt like it was burning up, pants were forcing out of her lungs and she couldn't feel anything but the burning heat of lust and love and -

"FAWKS! WAKE UP!" Amy yelled through the door. Fawks yelped as she shot up, the covers were twisted around her and she groaned.

"You're kidding." Fawks complained and then lay back down. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her glove covered hands.

"Fucking hormones." Fawks snarled. Stretching and untangling herself from the covers and heading for a shower. Cold shower.

She shook her damp hair as she left her room, tail flickering behind her in irritation at the world itself, she walked through the TARDIS corridors to the main room, huffing as she passed Jack and Winter's room, she could hear them giggling inside.

She growled to herself and walked into the console room, slamming the door behind her. Amy, Rory and the Doctor looked up at her in surprise.

"You ok?"

"Ribs hurt." Fawks lied easily. It was easier saying that than 'I'm horny as fuck and could hear my girlfriend getting some', she sat up on the console and ignored the Doctor's glare as she leant back against the central column, the TARDIS buzzed almost happily. Looked like everyone was in a good mood bar her. She leapt off the console and went to her jacket, pulling out the cigarettes in the pocket and giving the Doctor a death glare as he went to protest.

"Never mind." He said. Fawks lit one up and slumped in the chair and put her feet up on the console, daring anyone to say anything.

"What are we doing?" Fawks asked shortly taking a long minutely relaxing drag on her cigarette.

"I found a temple! With people."

"That's it?" Fawks asked. "I could have stayed in bed."

"Oh, come on Fawks!" Winter smiled as she came in. "A temple could be fun!" Winter ruffled the demon's hair as she passed and gave a warm "good morning" to the Doctor and the Ponds. Fawks grumbled as she flattened her hair down and glared at the happy travellers.

Jack snatched the cigarette from her lips and she snatched for it but he already butted it out in an ashtray Fawks could have sworn had not been there a moment ago.

"Fuck you." She growled.

"What's wrong?" Winter asked, sounding genuinely concerned, Jack just smirked, he was stood near enough to smell the effect her dream had had.

"Nothing." Fawks said, eyeing Jack.

"She's frustrated." Jack snorted.

"You'll be dead in a second."

"I'll just come back." Jack said.

"Gives me the joy of killing you again." Fawks snarled.

"Temple?" Amy ignored the argument and asked the doctor.

"Yes. Right here on the edges of Kamumju."

"I am not leaving this TARDIS." Fawks said instantly.

"What?" The Doctor turned to her confused.

"Kamumju. Don't you know? That's Abral territory."

"The Abrals died out centuries ago." Jack argued.

"Not from what I grew up hearing. I am not going there. NO way." Fawks argued.

Winter stepped up to the platform both her lovers were arguing on, she stepped nearer the chair and Fawks eyed her warily. Winter held out her hands towards the demon and Fawks reluctantly took them, Winter pulled herself closer to the demon so she was leaning over her.

"Please come, it'll be no fun without you." She asked quietly, the rest of them watched in amusement as Fawks whimpered a little at Winter.

"That's not fair." Fawks groaned, as Winter smiled a little.

"Please?"

"You're purposefully playing on my hormones."

"Pretty please?"

"Oh, fine!" Fawks grumbled as Winter laughed and Fawks stood up. "The Abrals are sexually oppressed monks and you're letting me and Jack loose. I refuse to take any responsibility if this goes wrong."

*/*

"I told you." Fawks growled. Her arms crossed as they barricaded the door she stood unhelpfully at the side as Jack, Rory and The Doctor tried to hold it shut.

"I only held his hand!" Amy said.

"So, they take great offence because they're so desperate for some sort of contact." Fawks shrugged.

"How do you know so much?" Rory asked.

"I apparently tear down their religion at some point." Fawks said. "I read ahead."

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know," Fawks shrugged.

"You're not very helpful." Jack growled, the banging on the door got louder. It sounded like they had found a battering ram.

"I'll go talk to them." Fawks said.

"Are you insane?" Amy asked.

"Nope. I just know how they feel." Fawks smirked. Waving to them as she left.

*/*

"So what exactly did you do?" Doctor asked confused.

"Erm... well I walked out. And then they all sort of froze and then started attacking each other. But then I realised they weren't attacking per se..."

"So what? You as a raging ball of sexually frustrated pheromones just took out an entire religion based society with one sniff." Jack laughed.

"Looks like." Fawks shrugged. "Mission accomplished."

She took Winter's hand.

"Now. If you don't mind us, I've got something to take care of."

"What's that?" Winter asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, actually, I won't be taking care of it." Fawks grinned, Winter yelped as she was lifted off her feet and over Fawks' shoulder.

"Jack, help!" Winter snorted as she was carried away.

"Please, if I even try to take you away she'll have my hand!" Jack laughed.


	40. Passing Time

**An out-take from Lost for your eyes, from Rachel's mind. You can tell it was written to get something out of me because it involves sex and melted chocolate.**

Passing Time

"I swear this is the only thing you can use an oven for." Winter said, leaning back against Fawks and taking a bite of a chocolate covered strawberry from Fawks' fingers.

"I used the microwave." Fawks smiled, kissing up Winter's neck.

"Can I ask why you barricaded the door?"

"I am not having Jack bloody Harkness ruining this."

"Ruining what?" Winter smirked, rolling over so she was now lay above Fawks. Winter leaned down and grabbed a strawberry, dunking it in the chocolate before bringing it back up to Fawks' lips. The two women were in Winter's room, aside from their underwear and the large bandage wrapped around Fawks' stomach, the two had discarded all other clothes.

"There is a lot of excess chocolate here," Winter said. Looking down at the pan of melted chocolate.

"Hmm, I wonder why," Fawks smiled, rolling them over so Winter's back was now soft against the bed. The older woman lay just above her.

Winter leaned up to meet her lips. And Fawks darted her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the wonderful mix of chocolate, strawberry and Winter.

Winter happily parted her lips, massaging Fawks' tongue with her own. It was soft and slow and sweet. Fawks pulled away and winter smiled up at her, pushing her mask over her head and flinging it somewhere across the room. She smoothed her thumbs over the older woman's cheek bones.

"Love you," Fawks said quietly.

"Love you too," Fawks grinned, leaning down to meet Winter's lips again.

she left a trail of warm kisses down her neck and when she got to her bra she simply sliced through it with her teeth.

"Will you stop doing that-ah!" Winter's complaint was cut off as Fawks' tongue lips and teeth set about making the younger woman speechless.

Fawks sat up, her thighs either side of Winter's waist, she gently ran her fingers down Winter's exposed skin, earning a gentle happy sigh from the girl beneath her.

"Close your eyes."

Winter rolled her eyes but closed them anyway, letting out a soft sigh as she felt the warm chocolate sauce being delicately poured over her torso. She felt Fawks' lips against hers again and met her kiss passionately, before Fawks moved lower down, her tongue and mouth cleaning every bit of chocolate from her.

Winter lifted her hips as Fawks lowered down her panties and then groaned in frustration as Fawks left kisses over her thighs, moving torturously slowly upwards.

Winter let out a loud moan as Fawks dragged her tongue across her. Shouting out as her talented tongue went about driving her insane with pleasure.

Winter dug her nails into Fawks' shoulder as she arched her back of the bed, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she reached her climax, Fawks kissed her way back up her body as Winter calmed down. Stopping to kiss away some chocolate she had missed.

Winter looked up at Fawks with lust filled pleasure hazed eyes. Fawks chuckled softly at her. Until Winter twisted and crashed her lips to the demon's, exploring her mouth with her tongue and causing Fawks to moan loudly into her mouth as Winter's hands roamed down her body, unclipping the black lace bra.

"Eager muc-oh my…fuck.." Fawks swore, her remark cut off as Winter's fingers worked their way into Fawks matching panties. The older demon's voice turned to a squeak as Winter kissed her way along her neck, Fawks working her hips into the same rhythm as her lover's fingers. If she kept going at this pace she was going to loose it, but as Fawks tried to warn her of this Winter swallowed her screams as Fawks' body tightened up and pleasure coursed it's way around her body. Winter kissed her gently as Fawks came down from her high.

"mm…" Fawks mumbled, letting her head rest back against the pillows. Winter's phone rang on the side. But before Winter could get it Fawks reached out and grabbed it.

"Winter can't get to the phone right now, she's busy between the thighs of her fabulous girlfriend, leave a message and she may get back to you." Fawks smiled.

"Your manipulator is ready." Was Jack's terse reply.

"Well keep it with you for now. I'm no way near done." Fawks grinned at Winter who smiled back.


	41. Shower

**I honestly can't believe this was never put up but according to my records it never made it to WIAN. Which is strange because the occurrences were actually referenced to several times in the main story line. But hey, at least you now get to know why Jack smiles at one particular show stall.**

**Shower**

"It's not dangerous, I promise!" The Doctor called as Winter stormed into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind her. The Doctor sheepishly re-opened it and snuck into his ship. "It's just sticky." He murmured.

Winter sighed as she walked into her room.

"Hey, did you have fu- what happened?" Jack laughed. Winter was covered from head to toe in a black tar like substance. She wiped some from her face.

"Shut up." She warned, pulling her top over her head and looking at it mournfully, "I liked that top," She sighed and grabbed a bath robe and towel from the cupboard. "I'm getting in the shower," she called back to him.

Winter turned on one of the many shower heads and stepped underneath the warm spray, she loved the Doctor, she really did, but for a genius he really was stupid at times. She ran a hand through her hair, the goop had congealed into some sort of paste, it was never going to come out. She jumped as a second pair of hands smoothed through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly.

"S'not your fault." Winter sighed happily, feeling his strong hands massage into her scalp. Jack worked his hands lower, now smoothing over her shoulders, rubbing warm circles into the muscles between her shoulders.

"mm…" Winter purred, leaning back into his touch. He left soft kisses along her shoulders as he smoothed his hands down the pane of her back. Stopping at her hips to pull her closer against him, the water of the shower pouring down on the both of them. Winter twisted so she was now facing the Captain. She smoothed her thumbs over his cheek, smiling as he grinned at her. He leaned down and met her lips, pulling away slightly and as he did taking Winter's bottom lip with him, sucking gently.

Winter moaned softly, wrapping her arms securely around his neck and pulling him close as he pinned her to the back of the shower stall, the water cascading down his back. She dragged her nails down his back as he kissed a trail along her collarbone, bringing her head back up to meet her lips eagerly and wrapping one of her legs around his waist as he lifted her up half way the shower stall wall, the warm water of the shower raining down on them.

Jack shifted his hips and the pair let out low moans at the contact between them, he fervently kissed across her neck as Winter let her head lean against the shower stall, pleasure coursing through her. She let out a pleasured sigh that turned into a low moan as Jack bit down just above her collarbone, licking and nibbling and sucking gently. Definitely going to leave a mark.

She wrapped one hand tight into his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers, the kiss was raw and hot. Tongue, teeth and lust filled breath meeting in a flaming passion.

It was all getting a bit too much for the pair, with the patter of the shower still pouring down on them as Jack thrust faster, Winter meeting his hips with her own in an age old rythym. He moaned deeply into her mouth as he reached his max seconds before she did.

The two slid into the base of the stall, Winter leaning back against Jack, she looked at the wall of the stall. "I really hope The Doctor doesn't ask about that." She said, nodding to where half way up the wall there were stains from the tar on Winter's back.


	42. Surprise

**This was one of the inspirations I used for the 'Daisy' storyline. It appeared in my inbox soon after Winter joined the TARDIS with Jack. **

Surprise

Winter refused to turn and look at him, he knew she knew he was there, the room was silent apart from their breathing. Winter stayed quiet, nose deep in a book, he was across the other side of the room. The atmosphere in the room was palpable, Winter could taste it on her lips as she slowly licked her thumb to turn the page.

She bit her lip with a smile as she heard the chair shift. She felt the bed under her sink down at the extra weight.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Believe it or not I can see that,"

She felt him lower the strap of her vest, and then soft lips tickled across the skin. She laughed breathlessly.

"You clearly have something other than reading in mind."

"My book got boring."

"Did you finish the wine?"

"I did... how did you guess?"

Winter bit her lip and closed the book, turning slightly and caught his lips. Smiling into the kiss as he pushed her further down onto the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking up at his face as his eyes fluttered, he stilled her hands and leant down, kissing along her collarbone as he settled on top of her, using his knees and elbows to keep the weight off her. He met her lips with a deep burning fire. Feeling her tongue drag across his lips, she wound her fingers in his brown hair and pulled him closer.

His fingers skilfully danced down her torso and slowly unbuttoned her jeans, a practice that he had down to an art.

Winter let her head roll back with a throaty moan as the clink of his belt dropped to the floor, he rocked his hips up to hers, he breathed into her neck as he rocked his hips, Winter kept one hand twisted in his hair, moaning softly into the air, her other hand twisted into the sheets as she lifted her hips rhythmically with his. Moaning loudly and groaning, louder and louder and louder. Shouts and screams only being dulled slightly by the wooden door.

Winter was losing it, her knuckles were white twisted in the sheets from her grip and the knot in her stomach had screwed up into a tight ball and she screamed out seconds before he did.

"Winter!"

"Ianto..."

His blue grey eyes looked down at her with a soft smile. Winter leaned up and kissed him, the both panting and exhausted.

"I love you Ianto Jones."

"Mmm... Rwyf wrth fy modd yn fwy"

**Translation : I love you more.**


	43. That L Word

Shock Horror! Do you know what this is? It's fluff! From Rachel! Fluff! Yeah, exactly, no smutty jokes, porny grunting or bickering Jack and Fawks. Just lovely lovey-dovey fluff.

She must have been ill.

That L Word

"Are you going to say it?" Winter smirked as she leaned near Fawks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"That word."

"What word?"

"That L word,"

"Erm... lips?" Fawks said with a smile stealing a small kiss. Winter laughed and shook her head.

"Not quite."

"Lick?"

"Wrong again,"

"You're going to have to tell me," Fawks said, laying back on the Torchwood couch and pulling Winter back with her.

"No, you've got to say it first."

"Why?"

"Because you made the first move, you took me on a date remember?"

"Exactly, I made the first move, on the risk of my neck with your boss." Winter smiled slightly.

"And?"

"That means you have to say it first."

"What was it again?"

"A certain L word that I can't recall." Fawks said, stroking her fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Mm..Lust?"

"Close." Fawks smiled.

"God, I have to brush my teeth just looking at you two," Gwen smiled.

"You do beat our current same gender couple by a landslide." Ben said.

"You beat most couples," John said. Fawks grinned over at him.

"What's up, you jealous?"

"Oh incredibly," John smirked, letting his eyes drag over the two women. "I'm just not sure who of." The two laughed and Fawks looked up at Winter in her arms.

"I remembered the word." Fawks said. Winter looked down at her expectantly.

"Hmm?"

"Lucky."

Winter rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. "Loser," She said with a grin.


	44. The Alternative Universe

**What might have been. But never must be.**

The Alternate Universe

Fawks settled back into her chair, and ran a hand over her face. Running the underground in New New York was really not as fun as it was made out. Fawks was bored, she looked over at the scrubby looking man who was muttering quickly in a foreign language.

"English. And slowly." Fawks sighed, wishing her girlfriend was here to translate. Yet currently her girlfriend was in a blue box somewhere mostly causing trouble with The Doctor and the others.

Fawks sent the man on his way, his complaints were just wasting her time, there was nothing she could do to stop the army raids, she was good but she was still only one person.

"Hey," Fawks pressed a button on the intercom, and leaned over the phone. "Sydney, I'm begging you please get me something I can smoke?"

"I can't boss," Was the voice over the phone.

"What do you mean you can't?" Fawks snapped. Sitting up slightly.

"I mean Winter came in this morning and told me to specifically not let you have any cigarettes or the like. She said you'd told her you were going to stop and I don't think she believed you."

Fawks growled and let her head drop to the desk with a low thud. What had been the deal?

"You can keep doing fieldwork, but just stop smoking?"

Fawks had argued that the two came hand in hand.

"The police and army and any bounty hunters trying to kill you are enough, we can at least cross cancer off the list."

"Winter, I can't get cancer."

"Yeah, but I can."

"Then we'll just go to the future and get the cure."

"Fawks..."

"Fine." She'd rolled her eyes. And apparently Winter knew she wouldn't be able to stop that easy.

"I need a cigarette..." Fawks moaned. "Fuck it." She growled, standing up and walking out, Sydney looked up at her as she walked past.

"You won't be able to buy any."

"Why not?"

Sydney passed Fawks a sheet of paper, it was a declaration.

By the name of The Doctor and Shadow Proclamation no one in the vicinity of New New York and associated galaxies is permitted to allow purchase of cigarettes to one Captain Fawks.

"Seriously." Fawks sighed. Throwing the paper back.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

Fawks slumped down on the big couch, put her arm over her eyes and sighed, stupid deal. She was stressed out of her mind and everything in her head was begging for nicotine relief. She didn't even look up at the noise of the TARDIS outside the house or the door opening.

"You in?" Winter called through the house. Fawks didn't answer, she didn't move her arm from her eyes. She heard Winter's laugh, and then it was echoed by Jack, The Doctor and Amy and Rory. Everyone was here. Winter leaned over the back of the couch.

"You mad at me?"

"Incredibly." Fawks growled.

"You said you'd give up,"

"You know I didn't mean it," Fawks said.

"I'm looking out for your overall well being." Winter said. Fawks ignored her. Winter rolled her eyes and leaned further on the couch and met Fawks' lips. Winter moved her lips against Fawks' and the demon moaned in surprise as she kissed her back. Fawks moved her arm from her eyes to the back of Winter's head and as the younger woman pulled back Fawks sat up to follow her. Winter chuckled as Fawks blinked, shook her head from the kiss and licked her lips.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to kiss like that when we have company after the whole Silvia incident." Fawks said.

"You were mad at me?" Winter reminded her.

"Was I?" Fawks blinked. Fawks looked over to the guests.

They were all sat around the table with sandwiches (the extent of Fawks' individual culinary skills) telling Fawks all about their most recent adventures. Fawks looked over at Winter.

"How long were you gone?"

Winter looked over at the clock.

"About, 6 and a half hours."

"Win..."

"Only a few weeks," Rory said as he bit into a sandwich, he looked up to the panicked look of both Amy and The Doctor.

"He means like 2." Amy said quickly.

"Not even that, it was like, 9 days at the most." The Doctor said. Fawks sat back in her chair and pushed her plate away from her. She shoved away from the table with a quiet

"Excuse me." and then retreating back through the house. Winter sighed and followed her.

"Fawks, hold on." Winter said, catching up to her as she was heading down the stairs to an art studio they'd built. They had a big house.

"How long were you really gone?"

"A few months." Winter said quietly, hating the flare of pain that flickered in Fawks' eyes.

"I'm sorry," Winter said immediately, "I never meant to stay that long, you know how it is, I just got caught up."

"Do you even miss me?"

"Of course I do, how can you say that?"

"You've got Jack."

"It's not like that anymore. You know that,"

"Does he?"

"Of course he does. What are you trying to say?" Winter asked, temper flaring at the implied accusations.

"Nothing!" Fawks assured her.

"You were the one that came up with this compromise, Fawks." Winter told her. "You agreed, whilst you're off running the criminals of the world. I'm in the TARDIS, and we're both back home by nightfall."

"I know, I know." Fawks sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's just... one day you might not come back. You'll just stay travelling and I'll miss your whole life."

"Do you not think I worry about that?" Winter said, pulling Fawks closer. "And if anything I have more to worry about. You're a Mafia Boss, there's more risk of you not coming home and I have to identify your body when it's been pulled out of a river."

"Never going to happen, I'm too good." Fawks said, kissing Winter's hair.

"I'm always going to come back to you." Winter said, "I've grown accustomed to heated beds, the ones in the TARDIS are bloody cold."


	45. The Demonic Angel

**Well, I'm off to France for a holiday so you'll have to do without me for two weeks, however, I'm making up for it with a treat. This was a present I wrote for Rachel, I doubt she'll mind me sharing it. I was at uni, lonely and struggling to write any poetry for my creative writing seminar the next day. So I wrote this, I hope you like it.**

The Demonic Angel

Hands so soft like downy fur,

Brush feather light by blue-black night,

Skin spread tight, a tempting offer,

Flesh supple and warm for the tiger's bite.

The colours of imagination swirl,

As dreams rule over the human mind.

This aged youth, this human girl,

Rules the heart of the only of my kind.

Not bound by the limits of normal thought,

My love, she sleeps, while I to my work

Turn. My faith renewed, patience taught,

Strokes sooth minds where shadows lurk.

At thoughts of leaving, my heart, it breaks,

My mind stores her every precious breath,

Peace, only to last until the moment she wakes,

Memories I save to revisit at death.


End file.
